The Fame Monster
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Seth goes to New York to pursue his dream job in photography. On his first night in NY he meets famous actor Jacob Black who instantly wants him. But when Seth begins a relationship with Jake, what problems will unfold for them? Will they end up together?
1. New In Town

**New In Town**

**A/N: Hello! So this is a new story from me….obviously. Haha but it is my first Seth and Jake fic, so this is kinda new for me in a way! I love this pair, they are just so cute! Haha but yeah, it is AU and the characters might be a little OOC! I really do hope that the first chapter came out okay! The chapter titles will be named after songs, and for the first chapter, I'm using "New In Town" by Little Boots. I love her music! And she is so pretty! Haha so yeah, I do hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth!" Leah squealed as she ran up and pulled me into a big hug.

I had missed her so much since she left La Push to move out here to New York. It would be nice to be able to live with her again. I mean, sure I'm going to miss the rez, but I was following my dream out here in New York! Photography would be easy to pursue out here in the big apple. When I had told my parents about my plans to move out here with Leah, my mom nearly had a heart attack, but after awhile they began to accept it. And now here I am; about to start living with my sister, and start my photography career.

"You have gotten taller!" Leah continued to gush about my growth as I picked up my luggage from the conveyer belt. Leah was holding my carry-on bag.

"Leah, not that I don't love this attention," I said as my cheeks flushed a bright red, "but can we hold off on all the gushing until later?"

"No problem kiddo." She smiled as she messed up my brown shoulder length hair with her free hand.

Once my luggage was in the trunk of her car, we started driving to her apartment. I felt a sudden rush of excitement and anxiety hit me when we got caught in traffic. I began thinking about all the things that I left behind back in La Push. Then sadness had struck me when I thought about how I wouldn't be able to just walk down the road and visit my family anymore. It would be just me and Leah. I didn't know anyone here, and I was assuming that it would be hard to meet people here. But, at least I had my camera right? I had gotten it as a birthday present from my parents. It was a canon digital camera, a big professional camera.

"So, what was it like spending four extra years at home?" Leah asked, breaking me out of my daze.

"Well, it was easy." I shrugged, "I finished community college last year." I smiled.

I was now twenty two years old, and was trying to find my own way. I had always relied on the people around me, and now I wanted to break that habit. I needed to be able to support myself, and this was the place to do it. This was a fresh start for me. And I was definitely going to take advantage of it.

"Well here we are!" Leah announced happily as she parked next to the curb in front of a tall building.

I hadn't even realized that we had moved from traffic.

"It's so….big." I simply stated.

"No shit Sherlock!" She laughed as she stepped out of the car. She popped open the trunk and grabbed my carry-on bag again.

I grabbed my suitcase as she went to unlock the door to the building.

As we walked inside, I noticed that it wasn't really anything fancy. Just mail boxes, stairs, and two elevators. As we rode the elevators up to the sixth (six out of nine) floor, and entered Leah's apartment, I was kind of surprised.

"Welcome home little bro." She sighed as she set down my bag and threw her keys onto the coffee table. She then sat down on the black couch that sat against a wall, across from a TV. The table was in the middle of the two, leaving two walkways on either sides of the small table.

Further into the house was the kitchen and that was simple; except for a cookie jar in the shape of a cat with big eyes. It was beginning to creep me out. I took my eyes away from the jar to move down a hallway with three doors: one at the far end of the hall, one in-between the outer two, and the one closest to me.

I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and quickly turned to see Leah giggling.

"You can't just creep up on me like that Leah!" I scolded her, but it only made her laugh even more.

"Seth! We are in an apartment! Just us! Who else is going to creep up on you?" She laughed.

"Well…..I don't know!"

"Exactly! But! That's not what I am standing here for." She smiled as she stepped in front of me and began pointing to the doors. "The one way down there, is my room. The second one down is your room. And this one right here," She said as she placed her hand on the closed door, "Is the bathroom."

I turned my attention to "my door" and Leah moved out of my way and back into the living room. I approached the door and placed my hand on the shiny silver door knob and then slowly began turning it. When I pushed it open I was happy to see the boxes that I had packed and sent over here last week, sitting in the middle of the room. Other than the boxes, I had a new dresser and desk, and even a new bed. The closet was a double mirror sliding door, not that much room, but it would work.

I had lost track of the time as I began unpacking.

"How do you like it?" I heard Leah ask from the doorway. She didn't startle me this time because I could see her in the mirrors.

"I like it a lot." I turned to show her my smile.

"That's good!" She smiled back, "And get ready, cuz we are going out tonight!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Beecaaaaussse! We are both over twenty one and we have NEVER gone to a club together! And! It's already like nine o'clock!" She smirked, "So get all dolled up bitch!"

I just let out a chuckle as I nodded. Leah hadn't changed at all in the three years that she has been gone. She had left the doorway and I began looking through my unpacked clothes. I honestly didn't know what to wear. It was then that Leah began playing what she would call her, "get ready music."

**SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out**

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving so feed the hungry**

She Wolf? Seriously? Wow, Leah sure does know how to pick music. I had to admit though; it is a really catchy song. And Shaker really does know how to move her body. I guess she wasn't lying when she said that her hips don't lie.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Okay, so Edward said that he was going to meet you at the club." My manager told me for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know, I know!" I whined in the backseat of the car. "You know, you don't have to tell me things a million times Rose."

I could see her roll her eyes in the seat next to me. I even heard the driver let out a small chuckle.

"I'm just making sure Jake. I know that you are really busy lately, what with all the filming and interviews, I'm just making sure that you remember. That's all!" She said as she started looking through her blackberry.

She had a good point. I was really busy, and I know that she was only doing her job. She was my best friend and she is only doing what's best for me. I knew that I could trust Rose, so I knew that I could tell her how I'm feeling about Edward.

"Rose, you're still my best friend right?" I asked, looking out the window.

She looked up from her blackberry with confusion clear on her face, "Of course. I'll always be your best friend Jake."

"So I can tell you anything….right?"

"Jake, what do you need to tell me?"

"I..I think I'm going to break up with Edward."

"Oh….why?" She asked. I could tell that she was trying to stay in friend mode, but was having trouble staying out of manager mode.

"I'm just not happy. It's like I'm his dog. He says go and I go. He says meet him somewhere and I'm there." I took in a deep breath, "That's not how a relationship should be."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then do it. Don't waste your time being someone's bitch. Life is to short!" She said as she pulled out a small flask from her black Prada clutch and took a swig.

I laughed. Leave it to Rose to pull me out of a bad mood.

"Especially since we are both only twenty three! We are way too young to be tripping about relationship drama!"

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled as we pulled up in front of the club.

Rose placed her flask back in her clutch, and then stepped out first. She was instantly ambushed by what seemed like thousands of flashing lights.

"Where's Jake? Are the rumors true? Is this your last movie? Are you and Edward adopting a child?" Were some of the questions that I heard when I stepped out of the car.

I stood, and waved and smiled before walking into the club to finally break it off with Edward. Once fully inside, I noticed how packed the dance floor was.

"He said that he would be at the usual table." Rose said into my ear so that I could hear her over the loud music.

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**

I wasn't surprised that TiK ToK was playing; I mean it was the hottest club song out there at the moment.

"I'm going to get a drink." Rose announced before walking off to the bar.

Well, I guess now I have to push through the crowd to get to the stairs, which led to the usual spot.

I began pushing past people, saying "Excuse me." Or "My bad." To anyone that I bumped into, which was pretty much everyone. But one person, I think I would have to apologize to.

I was pushing through when I ran into this guy holding a drink and it spilt all over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I just stood there in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't dance and drink at the same time." He smiled.

Only one thing was going through my mind now. He was HOT! Or at least, he looked hot. I couldn't really tell in the dim lighting, and the flashing lights.

Someone then bumped into him, which pushed him up against me. I could feel my hard-on growing as he accidentally grinded against me. I had almost forgotten that I had to meet Edward upstairs.

"Hey are you new in town?" I asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"You don't have that New York attitude that is so common around here." I smiled.

Talking to him almost made me forget that I had to meet Edward upstairs.

"So, I have to go meet up with someone, but maybe I will see you around."

"Maybe." He smiled before some girl ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Seth! Let's get another drink! Mine is empty!" She said, speaking loud to be heard over the music. He just nodded and gave me one last smile before we both turned to walk away.

I rushed upstairs and to the private table where Edward and I usually met up. It was right by the edge railway, so you could look out onto the dance floor if you wanted to. I smiled at him and he just glared back.

"Don't fucking come up here smiling and shit. I've been waiting for like, an hour!" He said super pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Rose and I just ran a little late, that's all."

He just rolled his eyes, "Where is the alcoholic hag?"

My face began to heat up. I hated when he called Rose an alcoholic, and I wasn't going to tell him that she was at the bar right now either.

"She's dancing." I said as I leaned against the railing to look out on the dance floor.

A big smile spread across my face when I looked at everyone standing around the bar. I found Rose, standing right next to that girl, who was unsurprisingly standing next to Seth (which was apparently his name).

I pulled out my phone and sent Rose a text.

"Gee, I love the way Rose dances." Edward commented with a laugh as he saw Rose at the bar.

I hadn't even noticed that he was standing next to me. But it didn't matter, as long as Rose got the text.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_Rose, get that guy standing next to the girl on your left a job on set. I want to get to know him. I'll love you forever!!!_

He wanted me to what? I looked up at the second floor and saw Jake talking to Edward, it seemed like they were arguing.

I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. Once Jake has his mind set, there was no changing it. I knew I could do it. There was not a doubt in my mind that I couldn't. The only thing that was stopping me was my confusion about Jake's reasons behind this request.

I just let out a sigh and chugged down the rest of my drink before turning to the pair to my left.

"Hey boy." I called out.

He gave me a confused look and pointed to himself, mouthing the word_ me?_

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah you. I need someone to work for me for awhile and you look like you can do the job. Do you want it?"

"Um….sure?" He said, still looking confused.

"Great." I pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "Call me at ten A.M. tomorrow to get the info you'll need. After you get the info you'll start working, so I will see you again tomorrow too."

"Thanks so much." He said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, just don't fuck it up kid." I said before ordering another drink. Tomorrow was going to be stressful….I know it.

* * *

**I'm gonna take you out tonight**  
**I'm gonna make you feel alright**  
**I don't have a lot of money**  
**But we'll be fine**  
**No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a good time  
I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a real good time**

**Cause I know how it feels to be alone  
When strangers only make you feel apart  
You never, ever felt so far from home  
You never felt so far from home**

**-Little Boots**

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it (hopefully not)? Please leave a review! It will really motivate me to continue writing this story! Thank you so much for reading, and once again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	2. Hungover

**Hungover**

A/N: So how was chapter one? I hoped that you liked it! I only got a few reviews, and one was from **Known as Jayk,** who I kinda look up to as a Seth and Jake writer! I absolutely love his story! Also I got a lot of story alerts! So that was cool! So I want to give a special shout out to everyone that reviewed, story alerted, or added my stories to the favorites list! I love you all! And so yeah, here is chapter two! The song is Hungover by Kesha! Um…it is kind of a love song….but I just kinda used it for the title. Hahaha so like yeah. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Seth's POV**

"Beep beep beep." My alarm sounded.

"Ugh! Make it stop!" I spoke into my pillow as I used it to cover my face.

"Beep beep beep." It continued.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I pushed the off button on the alarm.

I quickly sat up, and instantly began to regret the action. As I was now sitting in the bed, I felt queasy, nauseous, and I felt like I wanted to vomit. I had the biggest headache and even the smallest shimmer of light made me want to poke my eyes out.

"Ugh! Fucking hangovers!" I groaned as I slowly slipped out of my bed and out of my room and into the bathroom.

I turned on the sink and let the water run for a few seconds before splashing some on my face. It helped to wake me up, but the hangover remained. I let out another groan before exiting the bathroom and re-entering my own room.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and looked at my night stand. I looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on it, and it was showing the numbers "9:48". I looked at the rest of the stuff on my night stand and saw that lady's card. If I remembered correctly she told me to call her at ten. Which was in twelve minutes. I picked up her card and began examining it.

"Rosalie Hale." I read aloud. "Manager….wow. What a description." I said sarcastically. I looked at the clock again.

"9:51" It displayed.

Maybe I should just call her early, and show her that I have a good work ethic.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number on the card. It only rang once before someone answered.

"Rosalie Hale speaking, now who the fuck is this?" She spoke quickly.

"Um…I'm Seth." I waited for a second, but she didn't say anything. "You gave me a job last night at a club?"

"Oh! It was Seth right?" She asked again.

"Yeah."

"You called me like five minutes early. Good job. Anyway, I need to get to the-what the fuck are you doing dumb ass!? Pay attention to the fucking road!" She yelled into the phone, which wasn't helping my current state. "Sorry about that, but idiots don't know how to fucking drive these days. Anyways, as I was saying. You are going to be working on set, just making sure that things will be running smoothly. So pretty much you will be doing maintenance. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah, I got it."

"Alright well I will send you the address for the filming site today, and I will need you to be there by one. Got it?"

"Alright, so I will see you there then."

"Mhm. Call me when you get there, bye." She said before hanging up.

Well, now I had like two hours to get ready. I figure that I would leave at twelve, just to be safe. You never know how fast you'll get somewhere in the big city, there was crazy traffic here.

* * *

**Almost two hours later…..**

I was now showered and ready to go to my first day of work. I had walked out into the living room of our apartment, when I saw a small cup and a note on the coffee table.

I picked up the glass, which had two Tylenol in it, and the note. It read:

_Seth,_

_ I know that this won't make the hangover go away, but it will help with the headache! Oh and a hint, wear sunglasses. It helps with the eyes. Have a bomb ass first day at work! See you later!_

_ Love,_

_ Leah_

Aw, how sweet. I quickly went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and used it to swallow the two pills with ease. I then ran to my room and grabbed my sunglasses, wallet, cell phone, and iPod before running out the door.

I quickly placed the ear buds into each ear and pushed play, turning the volume up a bit before the song began.

**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall**

Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha began playing. I don't know why, but I loved this song. It just makes me want to dance...or exercise….or do something. I don't know. But I liked it.

I began smiling as I started walking, thinking how glad I am that I took Leah's advice about the sunglasses. I quickly hailed a cab and got inside. I was surprised that I got one so fast.

I told the driver the address that Rosalie had sent me and he began driving. As I suspected, we got stuck in traffic and it was 12:39 before we actually started moving again. Once we had gotten to the set, I paid the cab and quickly got out of the car and ran to where I saw cameras. I was running late by like five minutes. I had called Rosalie a few minutes ago and she said that she would be waiting for me by one of the actor's trailers. Luckily for me, all the trailers were lined up, and I saw Rosalie yelling at someone on the phone.

"Hey." I said, trying to catch my breath a little bit.

"Running a little late kid. We gotta walk and talk, follow me." She said as she began walking. "So, basically, we leave set at six. I assume that you want to have an easy first day right?"

"Uh…yes?" I answered a bit nervously.

"Alright, then stay by my side for the whole five hours that we are here. Your only work will to do what I tell you to do. So in turn, you will basically be running small errands. Got it?"

"Yeah. And thanks so much for getting me this job. I can't possibly say how-"

"No no no. I'm not the one to thank." She said with a small smile.

"Then who?" I asked curiously.

"Him." She said as she gestured towards someone sitting in a make-up chair.

There was a woman brushing his face with a make-up brush and he was just looking at himself in the big mirror.

"Is that….Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yup, and he is the one that got you this job. So go say your 'thank you's and then meet me over there next to that mailing box." She pointed to the big blue mailbox before walking off.

I took in a deep breath before I began to approach the famous actor that, for some odd unknown reason, got me this job. I think he saw me in a mirror because as I got close enough to speak to him, a big grin spread across his face. He waved the make-up woman away with and turned in his chair.

"Hey." He smiled, his dimples showing clearly.

Oh my god, his smile was about to make me melt. I felt a tingle in my stomach, but I just assumed that it was because a celebrity was smiling at me. Not to mention that he was sexy as hell. But, from what I knew from reading some gossip magazines and watching some celebrity gossip shows, he was with Edward Cullen.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for getting me this job." I smiled.

"Oh, no problem. Think of it as my apology for last night." He said, still grinning.

"Last night?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I bumped into you and spilt your drink on you."

Oh my God. That was him? I didn't even recognize him! And now I was feeling embarrassed, and my face was heating up. I could feel it.

"Oh, t-that was you? I didn't even realize it." I said nervously.

"Well it was kind of dark, so I don't blame you. But it is nice not to be recognized every once in awhile." He continued smiling.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

I turned my attention, and saw Edward Cullen approaching us. He sat in the make-up chair next to Jacob's.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked with an attitude.

"Oh, yeah, I was just um…leaving." I said, adverting my attention to the ground as I turned a walked away.

"Ugh, people these days." I heard him say again.

Wow. He seemed so nice in his interviews and in magazines. I guess looks can be deceiving. But Jacob seemed nice. I don't know though, maybe it is just because he was apologizing for the night before.

I found Rosalie, arguing on the phone again, by the mailbox.

"I don't give a fuck what day GQ wants; it is either the twenty-fifth take it or leave it! I'm sorry if my client is a busy career driven worker!" She said as she pushed the button on her blue tooth earpiece. "Sorry you had to hear that, I'm a nice person I swear. I just have to be a fierce ass bitch when I'm working." She said before walking again.

I took the hint and followed her around the set. She basically just walked around and yelled at people for not doing a good job, or for those who were doing their jobs; she yelled at them for not doing a good enough job.

At some points, we just stopped to watch the filming. It was exciting to actually watch the movie being made, rather than just seeing the finished product.

Before I knew it, it was close to six.

We were standing outside of one of the actor's trailer and Rosalie was yet again yelling on the phone. I was looking around as people were packing stuff away and moving things around. It was a bit surprising to see how things worked on set.

"Okay, wait out here. I will be right back." She said as she entered the trailer.

I took out my phone to text Leah and let her know that my first day was amazing. By the time that I was done typing and the message had sent, Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the trailer.

"Come here." She ordered, and I did as I was told. "Come inside. We need to ask you something very VERY important." She said, putting emphasis on the second very.

"Oh….okay?" I said confused as I stepped into the surprisingly roomy trailer. Rosalie closed the door behind me and walked in front of me and sat down on the couch, next to….Jacob Black. I could feel my eyes begin to go wide as I saw him smiling at me.

"Okay, well as I am sure you know, Jake here got you this job." She stated, and I nodded. "Well, now he wants to ask you something." She said with a small smirk.

I turned my attention from her to him and waited for him to speak. I was kinda exited and anxious to find out what the very important thing was!

"How do you like the job?" He asked simply, killing all excitement within me.

"Oh…um, it's cool. I really am grateful that you got it for me." I said with a smile.

"It's no big deal really." He smiled. Rosalie snickered and he gave her a playful punch on the arm.

Wonder what that was about. I pondered, but decided against voicing my curiosity.

"Well! Anyways!" Rosalie said as she rubbed her arm. "That wasn't the very important question."

I could feel the excitement rising inside of me again.

"Jake and I are inviting you to go out to eat with us! You know, as a welcome to the gang kinda thing." She smiled.

"Oh. Sounds fun." I smiled.

"So you wanna go?" Jacob asked sounding a bit eager.

"Sure."

"Alright, well, we are leaving right now, because well….I'm hungry." Rosalie said as she stood up, grabbed her Gucci handbag, "See you two in the car." She said as she exited the trailer.

"Well, we probably shouldn't keep her waiting. If I've learned anything from working with Rosalie all day, then I know that she doesn't like to wait." I chuckled before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Seth wait." He said as he stood and grabbed my arm.

I got butterflies in my belly when he said my name. But that wasn't something that I should be proud of, I mean he is with someone….someone who was wandering around the set right now. So this feeling needed to stop.

"Did you need something?" I asked , switching my attention between his face and his hand.

"I just….I think that I want your advice on something." He said, removing his hand from my arm and taking a single step forward.

I just nodded, "Well what is it?"

Another step.

"I really like someone."

Another step.

I nodded.

"He's cute, funny, and just seeing him makes me want to smile."

Another step.

I nodded again, "Okay."

"But I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know. And I'm also kinda stuck in a relationship that I am dying to get out of."

Another step. There was only a small space left in between us, and he moved a hand up to my face and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I found myself leaning in to the touch, craving for more.

"But I only met him yesterday, so I want to take things slow. And only if he wants to be in a relationship." He went on. His hand had fell from my face, and found my hand, which it was now holding.

I found the warmth that was radiating off of his body comforting, calming, and safe.

"So Seth, just say the word, and Edward and I are done. Say you'll give me a chance and I'll call him and break it off right now." He said in a completely serious tone.

I could feel his breath on my face. I inhaled a deep breath and I could smell his sweet scent. But I had to think seriously right now….damn he smelled good.

UGH! SETH! SERIOUSNESS!

I think that I wanted this…and Jacob said that he would take it slow…and he said that it was up to me. But if I said that I wanted this then it would affect someone else to. I don't know how Edward felt about Jacob. But then again Jacob said that he didn't want to be in that relationship. Oh God!

"I'm so confused." I said honestly. "And being hungover isn't helping my situation." I turned my attention to our hands, which were interlocked.

I heard him laugh and looked back up at him, "You're hungover?"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed.

He just laughed again, "We can talk about it more later if you want."

"No. I….I think that I do want to try and be with you, but I want to get to know you, so can we just….be slow with it?" I asked, feeling my face heat up. I knew that I was blushing right now.

A wide smile spread across his face and he just nodded his head slowly, "Anything for you." He said as he squeezed my hands lightly. "I really want to kiss you right now." He admitted with a small shake of his head.

"Oh…that's okay because…I kinda sorta….want to kiss you too." I admitted.

With a small smile, he slowly leaned in and when his lips met mine, I practically melted into a puddle right then and there.

"What the FUCK!?" Someone yelled from the entranceway.

I quickly pushed away from Jacob and my heart was racing. I turned around, closing my eyes, praying that it wasn't who I thought it would be. And sure enough, when I opened my eyes I saw Edward Culled, standing in the doorway looking mad enough to kill somebody. My heart stopped it's fast beats and instead slowed to a near halt.

"Shit." I said in pure fear.

**In the dark I can't fight till it disapears  
But in the daylight  
I taste you in my tears**

**And now the party's over  
And every bodys gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hungover you?**

** -Kesha**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: How was it? I hope I didn't rush into things with the whole kiss thing. Ugh! Now I'm second guessing how this chapter was written. Hahaha but I really do hope that it was okay! I just want to say thank you so so much to those who reviewed or whatever! I really appreciate it! So, yeah, if you want me to continue with this story, then please review! I feel like I am forgetting to put something in this last author's note. Ugh! I hope it wasn't something important! But yeah….please review! I love you for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	3. Don't Bother

**Don't Bother**

A/N: Yay chapter three! Haha um, what is there to say? Huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter two! Hahaha um, let's see. Oh my Lady Gaga! **Qmagic **so totally read and reviewed my story! Ugh! I nearly died of happiness when I saw that! His story, **Emotion**, is like crazy good! I am in love with it and I am like dying to get an update on that story! I am so totally in love with it, as I mentioned before! Also thanks to: **I LUV SETH, sunystone, lazyline24, Master GaGa, chris blackwater, and Ethorises **for reviewing my story! It really does make me happy to know that people are enjoying my story! So please keep reviewing! This chapter is for all of you guys! I'm pretty sure that this will be getting put up pretty late. It's gonna be a loooong night! Hahahaha hope it's worth it!

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star….I don't own anything. How sad.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Jake's POV**

"Oh…that's okay because…I kinda sorta….want to kiss you too." He admitted.

A small smile formed on my lips as I leaned in slowly, and when my lips met his, I felt a rush of excitement run throughout my body. Then someone had to ruin it.

"What the FUCK!?" Someone yelled from the entranceway.

Seth quickly pushed away from me and I looked at the doorway. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth slowly turn around and I turned my attention back to the doorway to see Edward standing there.

"Shit." I heard Seth say.

"Yeah. That's right. SHIT! That is exactly what I would be saying if I were you, you little home wrecking shit!" Edward yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" I defended Seth since he seemed to be completely petrified.

"Excuse me? You're going to stand there and defend him right now Jake?" He asked with anger clear in his voice.

"Yes I am. It's not his fault, he didn't do anything. I kissed him." I informed Edward.

His expression switched from one of pure anger, to one of complete shock.

"I think I should go find Rosalie." I heard Seth say before he began walking towards the door, but unluckily for him, Rose had just walked in.

"What the fuck is taking- oh. And why wasn't I invited to this little pow wow?" She asked with a small smirk on her lips. Seth stopped mid step in between Edward and I.

"Um, Rose do you think that you can take Seth and wait in the car?" I asked.

She just smacked her lips together in frustration before rolling her eyes and gesturing Seth to follow her.

Once they were gone, I focused on Edward who was still frozen in shock.

"Jake, I don't…understand why you would do this." He said finally breaking the silence.

"Edward, I don't know how to say this without being mean-"

"Then just say it! Don't bother being nice! Just be unkind and tell me the truth!" He demanded.

"Fine. I'm not happy with you. I don't want to be with you anymore! I want Seth because he will never treat me the way that you do!" I told him truthfully.

"How do you know that? YOU'VE KNOWN HIM FOR WHAT A DAY!?" He began yelling again.

"Yeah, and in that day he has managed to make me smile more than you have in a month!"

"So that's it then? We're over, just like that?" He asked.

My only response was a nod.

He got quiet again.

"Edward, we can still be friends. Just, nothing more than that. We need to be professional on set, so we should at least try that much."

He just shook his head and bit his lip. "You know what; I honestly don't give a fuck. Do what you want. I really don't care."

That was the last straw, "Seriously? Then why THE FUCK are you here!? Why are you asking me these fucking questions!? And lastly….why the fuck are you wasting my time?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything; he just kinda stared at me. I sighed as I walked past him and to the door, "We're done." That was the last thing I said before opening the door and walked towards the car that Rose and Seth were waiting in.

"So what the fuck was happening in there?" Rose asked once I was in the car.

Once it started moving I looked at her, "Edward and I are done."

Her mouth formed an "o" shape and from that it shifted to a smile and she let out a laugh.

"FINALLY!" She yelled happily. She began searching through her D&B bag and pulled out her flask. After taking a swig she put it away.

Seth let out a giggle, but that was it. He stayed dead quiet for the rest of the drive to the restaurant.

"Rose, get the table, we'll meet you inside in a minute." I told her.

She simply nodded and got out of the car, but not before putting on her black rectangle frame Gucci sunglasses that had purple lenses. The Gucci logo and signature web design was on the temple of the glasses. Rose loved her fashion.

"Seth," I began as I unbuckled my seat belt so that I could turn my body to face his, "what's wrong?"

He took in a breath as he just sat silently in the middle of the backseat that we were sitting in.

"I just feel guilty." He finally said.

"About?" I edged him on.

"What happened with Edward. And most likely anything that will happen in the future." He continued.

"But why?"

"Because, I'm the one who told you to break up with him. I'm the one that put this thing into motion. This is all because of me." He said. I could hear him let out a low whimper.

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention, but when he didn't look up from his hands, which were sitting in his lap, I just continued, "don't feel guilty about anything. I wanted this to you know. And now that I have you, I am so happy that I don't even know what to say!" I smiled, and he finally looked up at me.

He flashed me one of his cute innocent smiles. "So you get out and meet up with Rose, and then I'll see you guys in there." I instructed him.

When he gave me a confused look, I explained in more detail, "I don't want you to be exposed to paparazzi."

He slowly nodded and then slid over to the door that Rose had exited from. He gave me one last glance of his smile before getting out of the car.

I waited for a minute or two before getting out of the car, and once out of the car, I was ambushed the same flashing lights as always. That didn't surprise me, what did always surprise me though is the fact that even though I was always being attacked by these lights, I wasn't yet blind.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I asked Seth as he sat down.

"Um, I guess I can…" He said nervously.

After a quiet moment, I hurried him along, "Weeellll?"

"Oh! Um, well….Jake and I kissed…and then Edward walked in." He said with a small blush.

A big grin spread across my face and I started cheering, "WOOOOOH!" I laughed and noticed some blond bitch give me a dirty look. "Look at me like that one more time bitch and I will fuck you up! Don't kill my mood bitch!"

Seth let out a laugh and then Jake walked into the restaurant and sat at our table.

"Congrats Jakey-poo! Seth just told me the good news!" I smiled as I held up my apple martini.

"Good news huh?" He smiled showing off his amazing teeth. I saw Seth smile back with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Jake, put those bright ass things away before you blind a bitch!" I joked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh come on now Rose! You don't have to be such a sour-puss just because you have a twenty four seven hangover." He joked back.

"Hey! Last time I checked he was hung over too!" I pointed at Seth with the toothpick like thing that my olives were stuck on.

"Actually I think that mine is finally dying down." He smiled.

After we ordered out food, I looked at Seth, and then Jake. Then I ate an olive before asking the question that was burning in my mind.

"So, when are ya'll going on your first date?"

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Um…." I didn't know what to say. I looked at Jacob with confusion.

He just shrugged, "Tomorrow?"

My mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Unless that's not good for you." He said, kinda back-tracking.

"No, I mean that's cool if you want to go out tomorrow." I said with a shrug, and then I caught the attention of a waiter and called him over, "Can I get one of those?" I asked pointing to Rose's drink.

He looked me over then at Rose, and then at Jake. He didn't bother to card me or anything. Maybe I looked old.

"Oh bring me another one too!" Rose yelled after him holding up here empty glass.

* * *

**Almost two hours later…..**

I put my key in the locked doorknob and turned it, opening the door at the same time. I stepped inside and saw Leah sitting on the couch watching TV. Her legs were covered with a blanket and she had the remote in her hand as she was channel surfing.

She looked in my direction and smiled, "How was work?"

"Surprisingly easy." I smiled as I sat down next to Leah's sprawled out feet.

"That's good, but what do you do?" She asked.

"I just kind of run errands, but my boss, Rosalie, is the coolest! She really just had me follow her around and watch her yell at people." I chuckled at the memories.

"Sounds fun." She giggled as she turned her attention back to the TV.

As she was switching the channels I noticed that it was already 9:52.

"Wow it's already that late?" I asked in surprise.

Leah simply nodded, "What kept you away so late?"

"Oh, I went to dinner with my boss." I nodded.

I thought about telling her about Jacob and I, but decided against it.

I heard Leah yawn and that made me realize how tired I actually was. For such an easy day, I sure was tired. I stood up and stretched a bit before saying good night to Leah with a peck on the cheek. As I walked into my room and fell back onto my bed, my phone vibrated in my pocket, which kind of startled me at first. When I pulled it out of my pocket, I saw that Rosalie had sent me a text message. I began reading it.

_Dear Seth, I was so happy to hear about you and Jakey-Poo going out tomorrow! And the kiss? OMG! Lol BUT! That isn't why I'm texting you! We are playing hooky tomorrow, so don't go to the set! We need to go shopping! Lol so text me your address and I'll pick you up tomorrow!_

_ Love ya!_

_ Rose_

I replied with the apartment address and number. Then she replied again.

_DO NOT TELL JAKE THAT WE ARE GETTING YOU READY FOR TOMORROW! He would never forgive me if he knew that I was taking you away from him for a day!_

I smiled and replied with a simple "OK!" and put my phone on the nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was lying down in my bed and I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to Seth. The way that he would blush whenever I would smile at him, or how soft his lips felt. But no matter how many times I tried not to, I always ended up thinking about Edward too. Not really him, but more like the way that he looked before I told him that it was over between us. It's not like I felt bad about it, but it just wasn't in his nature to just give up like that. I don't know what was wrong with him today, but on any other day he would've fought and yelled until he got his way.

I let out an uncomfortable sigh as I began thinking that he wasn't done fighting yet, and that he had something planned out. All I could really do is sit and wait.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Alice I'm serious! I caught him kissing some little bitch! And then he dumped me!" I explained the situation to her.

"Eddie dear, why do you care?" She asked from the other end of the line. "I mean, you said it yourself. Jake was just a plaything that you would eventually get rid of."

"Exactly! That _I_ would get rid of! Not the other way around!" I said, putting emphasis on the I in my sentence.

"I guess I see your point…do you want me to go out there?" She asked.

"If you can." I said.

"Alright, I'll fly out there first thing tomorrow." I heard her yawn on the other end of the line, "I'm gonna get some sleep now, love you bro."

"Love ya sis." I said before hanging up the phone.

I then let out a yawn and climbed into my bed. At least now I had something to look forward to tomorrow.

**So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry**

**Don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind**

**For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't**

** -Shakira**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter kinda sucked I know. I just kinda used it to push Edward out of Jake's life a bit and kinda introduce Alice. Also, Rose will be getting some POV time in the story as well as the other main characters! Um….oh yeah! The song is "Don't Bother" by Shakira! I love her She Wolf album! But that song was on Oral Fixation Vol. 2! Hahaha she is hot! Hahaha so yeah, if you want this story to continue then please review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	4. Addicted To Me

**Addicted To Me**

A/N: So here is the new chapter…um….I really do love this song that I'm using. It is by this up-and-coming singer named Anjulie! It is called "Addicted2Me"! I just changed it so that it would look right in the title. Ya know? Like it wouldn't look right to me if it was all one word with a "2". Hahaha So I changed it to make me happy! Hahaha but yeah…so here it is! Hahaha Rose will spend some time with Seth, and Alice will be brought in as well as two other people! Hahaha so yeah…I guess this is for **I LUV SETH** because they asked me to update soon…and they were the first to review! Hahaha so thank you so much! I really appreciate it! And with that…I shall start the story!

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star….I don't own anything. How sad.**

**Rose's POV**

As the car pulled up in front of the apartment building, I went through my BlackBerry trying to find Seth's message where he told me his apartment number.

_6B_, he had told me.

"I'll be right back." I told the driver as I stepped out of the car. I went to the door that led to the inside of the building, only to find that I needed a key. With a frustrated sigh I dialed Seth's number.

"Hey! Are you here already?" He asked.

"Yup, and I am standing here looking like a dumbass trying to open a locked door." I informed.

"Oh, oops, well just hold on a sec! I'll be down there in no time!" He told me before hanging up.

I don't know what it was about Seth, but whenever I talked to him, he always made me smile. I think that he just had that effect on people. The kid was an innocent little bundle of joy! How could you not smile around something that was so happy all of the time? It was like his happiness was wearing off on whoever he was around. He could probably talk someone out of jumping off of a ledge with his happiness.

And then before I knew, I was being hit in the back with a door.

"Ow! What the fucking fuck!" I screamed as the door collided with me.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there! Are you alright miss?" A husky voice began speaking.

"Ugh! Why the fuck-" I began yelling with every intention of cussing whoever it was out, but when I turned around and saw a big muscular guy with honey eyes standing there, I lost that intention. "wouldn't I be?" I played it off.

"Are you sure? I mean, it was a door after all." He said, still seeming to be concerned.

"Hmm? I barley felt a thing!" I lied. There was a stinging all throughout my back and there would probably be a bruise. "It's fine." I let out a nervous giggle.

WHAT THE FUCK!? Rosalie Hale does not giggle! I couldn't help it though, he made me nervous.

"You're sure that you're alright?" He asked again.

Another nervous giggle escaped and I could feel a small blush creep up on my cheeks. "Y-yeah! I'm like…a thousand percent sure!" I smiled.

When he smiled back and I saw his dimples…I felt a little faint and dizzy. Another giggle escaped and I began twirling some of my blond hair around a finger.

"Rosalie? Is everything okay?" Seth asked out of nowhere.

I jumped a little, and collected myself. "Yeah. Are you ready to get going?"

He just nodded and walked further out of the building and stood next to me. We were both now facing this sexy dimpled man.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna keep you guys from your plans! So I'll see ya!" He said with a small wave and smile.

"O-oh, okay. Bye." I said, trying to keep my composure and not have another repeat of earlier.

Seth and I began walking to the car and once the door was open and Seth was inside he called my name.

"Oh and Rosalie!" He called out, causing my heart to jump for joy.

I turned around to look at him before getting in the car.

"Watch out for those doors alright?" He smiled before walking away from the building.

The blush returned to my face as I got into the car. I turned to look at Seth who had a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie has a cruuuuush!" He laughed.

"Yeah, and if Seth doesn't want to get crushed, he'll stay quiet!" I said in a sing-song kind of voice.

**After shopping at Central Park…..**

"Well I would say that today was very successful!" I smiled as Seth and I walked along the paths of Central Park. I looked around at the nice autumn colored trees and the leaves that had fallen from the trees.

"Yeah…but I promise that I will pay you back for everything!" He said with complete seriousness.

I wasn't going to have that though. Seth was my friend now, so I bought him everything that I thought that he would need…which was basically everything that he had gotten today. The bags were all in the trunk of the car, and we gave the driver a break since we decided to come here and hang out.

"No," I said shaking my head, "you need to look your best tonight, and I wanted to make sure of that! Think of it as a….thank you gift." I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for what though?"

"Hmm….for dealing with my craziness and not to mention getting that stupid moron named Edward Cullen out of Jake's life."

We laughed a bit but then I could tell that he was thinking about something just by looking at him. I was trying to decide whether or not to ask him about it, and to be honest, the nosy part of me was winning the battle.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned him.

He simply shook his head before responding, "I probably shouldn't ask."

"Seth, in life, it is always the questions that you think you shouldn't ask that are the best."

He simply smiled and began thinking again before finally asking, "Do you have any idea what Jake is planning for later?"

I let out a chuckle, "Of course! I mean, I practically planned it out myself!"

"Well, what's gonna happen?" He asked curiously.

I simply let a small smirk cross my lips as I shook my head, "I'm not going to ruin the surprise!"

He just nodded and continued to look forward as we walked along the pathway. The breeze was blowing my golden locks around my face; it was then that I noticed that Seth was having a similar problem with his brown shoulder length hair. It was then that an idea dawned upon me. I pulled my BlackBerry out of my small handbag and looked at the time.

_3:47 PM_ it read. We still had enough time to get this done!

"C'mon, we have one more stop to make before it's time for he is gonna pick you up." I said as I dialed the driver's number to tell him to pick us up.

"Rose, where're we going?" He asked as I began pulling him along to get to the car faster.

"It's a surprise!" I smiled at him as we got into the car.

**Edward's POV**

"Lee!" I yelled cheerfully as I saw my sister appear from the airport entrance.

I was waiting for her outside, standing next to the car. I sent the driver in too help Alice with her bags while I would wait outside. I was so excited when I saw her walk out of those automatic doors with her short stature and slim figure. Her short black hair was flowing slightly with the light breeze. I was kind of surprised that there weren't any paparazzi around stalking me as they usually did.

"Eddie!" She squealed as she squeezed me into a tight hug. I reciprocated the action and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" I said as we broke apart and got into the car.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I can't just let my brother be all alone in a time of need, right?" She grinned.

I simply nodded; she really was a great sister. She always put my needs ahead of hers own. I would probably do the same for her if she needed me too. We would always have one another's back, no matter what.

"Can we go and eat somewhere? I'm starving! And airplane food isn't exactly my food of choice." She asked.

I smiled and told the driver to go to one of my favorite little restaurants. Once we had gotten there, and were seated, we immediately got down to business. Another trait of Alice's that I loved.

"So, what are you planning to do about this whole Jake situation?" She asked, taking a sip of the Sex On The Beach that she just ordered.

I simply shrugged, "I don't know. It all just happened so fast, my head is still spinning."

"Well, we probably should figure something out Eddie. Like, who is this kid that you caught him with?"

"He is literally nobody. Like he got a job working with the dirty alcoholic known as Rosalie, and then BAM! He steals Jake away!"

"Hmm…well that's not much to work with now is it? But I think that I know just the person who can help us with that little problem." She smirked as she took another sip.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

She held up a finger, signaling me to be patient as she dug through her purse to find her cell phone. She brought it out and began looking for something. When she had found what she was looking for, she hit the call button and put it on speaker and then placed it on the table. It began ringing and I gave her a confused look and she just mouthed the words, `wait for it'.

"Hello?" A man answered the phone.

"James? It's Alice." She informed the man who's name, I now knew, was James.

"Oooh! Hey Alice! What's up with the call?" He questioned.

"Well….my brother has a problem that needs to be taken care of, and so here I am, calling you."

"Well, you've called the right person then." I heard him let out a small confident laugh.

"I knew that much. Are you still in the big city?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because, we want you to start as soon as possible." She smirked.

I let out a chuckle as I began realizing just how easy it would be to get rid of the little pest with the help of Alice and this guy James. Not nearly as much of a challenge as I had been anticipating.

**Jake's POV**

I hesitantly approached Seth's door. Ugh! Why was I so nervous? I haven't felt this way for a long time, and suddenly Seth makes me feel nervous like it's nothing. I didn't understand, and I didn't really mind either. I wasn't only nervous, I was excited, happy, and scared all at the same time. I had called Rose at least a million times to make sure that all of the reservations had been made. I actually wanted to call again to make sure that everything was still okay, but decided against it since I figured that if I did, then she would probably hunt me down and kill me.

Alright Jake, here's the moment of truth. Just take a deep breath and knock on the door.

With that, I brought my hand up to the door and knocked three times.

"Um, hold on for just a second!" I heard Seth call from the other side of the door.

I just put my hands in my pocket and waited patiently for Seth to open the door, and once he did, I had to try hard to fight the sudden hard-on forming in my pants.

"Seth, you got a haircut!" I said, making sure that I sounded impressed.

It wasn't the same shoulder length brown hair that I remember anymore. He now had it cut, kind of like mine, but his was a bit more wild then mine. It still looked fucking sexy on him though. Then I noticed what he was wearing. Some kind of tight, but not too tight, jeans and a white v neck shirt with a blue cardigan over. Very sexy.

"Oh," He blushed, "does it look okay? It was Rose's idea, and she said that it looked good, but I wasn't too sure."

"It looks really good, and so does your outfit." I smiled. This was all mine tonight.

"Oh, r-really? Thanks! You look good too!" He continued blushing.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a blue v neck that was a bit more form fitting than Seth's, with my favorite black leather jacket and jeans.

"Thanks." I smirked, "So are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. Just lemme grab my phone and keys and wallet." He said.

"Leave your wallet." I said simply and he gave me a confused look as he walked to the coffee table where all his things were. "I've got everything covered tonight." I smiled.

"No, Jake, I have to help in some way." He said, picking up his wallet, along with everything else.

"Seth, I've got it. And besides, it's the first date, so shouldn't I be treating you anyway?" I smirked.

His phone and keys were already in his pockets, but he held his wallet in his hands as he continued to decide whether or not to bring it. I just continued to smile at him, letting him decide for himself. I just wanted to get going and spend time with him; after all I hadn't seen him at all today. Neither Rose nor Seth showed up for work today, and I found that kind of strange seeing how Rose would never skip an opportunity to yell at somebody. But seeing as how Seth's new hair was Rose's idea, I figured that they had been together. But I noticed that Seth was now placing his wallet back down on the table and was now walking outside of the door.

We began walking towards the elevator without talking, but once we stepped inside Seth decided to break the silence.

"Why do you want to pay for everything?" He asked confusion clear on his face.

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't. Isn't it like proper first date etiquette for the person who asked the other out to pay?" I said, still smiling.

"But…I mean…well…" He was looking for a point to argue, but based on the way he kept struggling to form a sentence, he couldn't find one.

"And besides, I want to treat you to a night out." I smiled at him as I hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him into my side.

He hugged me with both arms as he leaned the side of his face against my chest.

"Okay then…this feels nice." He said.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." I chuckled.

I could feel the smile form on his face against my side. With that the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened. We broke apart and he walked out first, and I followed close behind. When we exited the apartment building I quickly looked around making sure that there were no paparazzi around and we quickly got into the car. The driver already knew our destination, so he just began to drive.

"So, what's the big plan for tonight?" He asked after a bit.

"It's a surprise." I smirked at him.

"Today has been full of surprises. I think I'm starting to become one of those people who hate surprises." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright, well I'll let you know a little bit, but that's it. Alright?" I made the deal and he perked up eagerly. "We are going to my place."

He made a confused face, "Why?"

"Hmm? My lips are sealed kiddo." I chuckled at the small pout that was now forming on his face.

He looked outside of the window and began thinking about something, I could tell by the look on his face.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked as I began holding his hand.

"Nothing." He looked at our hands with a small smile.

"Seth, be honest with me and tell me, what're you thinking about?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" He asked sincerely.

I just nodded as I squeezed his hand.

"I'm trying to figure this out." He said, but he continued before I could say anything. "I'm trying to figure out why you would leave Edward Cullen…for me. For a nobody. I just don't understand it, it seems like it's too good to be true, like I'm going to wake up any minute, and this is all going to have been a dream." His eyes were glistening with tears that were threatening to fall. "Jacob, just tell me something. Am I just a craving for you? Like, is this just going to be a hit it and quit it kind of thing?"

I was kind of insulted by what he was asking, but it was a reasonable thing to worry about. I know that tabloids and gossip shows or whatever talked about me hopping from guy to guy and not actually having feelings, and then I got with Edward and he "tamed the beast" as the headlines said. But none of that was true, I was never really a one night stand kind of guy. I don't think that I've ever had a one night stand, and I certainly wouldn't start with Seth.

"No it's not. I wouldn't do that to you Seth. This isn't a dream, this is real, and I want this to last. Do you know why?" I asked and he shook his head, "Because you make me happy. Just the sight of you makes me want to smile. Seth, you're like an addiction to me" I said squeezing his hand once more.

"Jacob, you're addicted to me?" He asked with a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Mhm, and I can't get enough." I said before pulling the hand that I was holding up to my mouth and kissed it gently.

**Edward's POV**

"So you're James?" I questioned the blond man standing in front of me.

He had his blond hair tied back into a ponytail, and wore a jean jacket with a plain black tee and jeans. He looked dirty, but Alice trusted him, so I figure that I can too.

"And you're Edward Cullen." He said with a nod.

I just let a quick fake smile form on my face before continuing the conversation.

"So you know who you're going to be taking care of, right?" I asked.

"Seth Clearwater. As soon as I find something out, I'll contact you and then we can talk about what you want to do from there." He said.

"Alright then, well here is the money, with extra in there to motivate you to speed up the process." I said as I handed over a white envelope with three grand inside.

He smirked, "I'll have something by the day after tomorrow."

I nodded and walked away and back into the car that I had driven myself in. After turning on the ignition, I began driving too Jake's place to try and talk to him. I just hoped that he would be home.

**Got a love in my eyes a love like mine,**

**Love in my soul you make me whole**

**Got a love in my eyes a love like mine,**

**Love in my soul you make me whole**

**Til you're addicted to me like the sand to the sea**

**And everything that you see is a vision of me**

**You're addicted to me like a fatal disease**

**Until your love for me is a love like mine**

**(Nobody gotta a love like mine for you, nobody gotta a love like mine**

**Nobody gotta a love like mine, a love like mine)**

**(Nobody gotta a love like mine for you, nobody gotta a love like mine**

**Nobody gotta a love like mine,( a love like mine)**

**I got love in my eyes (we'll see)**

**I got love in my mind (addicted to me)**

**I got love in my soul (we'll see)**

**You make me whole**

** -Anjulie**

**A/N: Alright so this is an early update….I just lost my train of thought. Hahaha I'm watching "The Proposal" and Ryan Reynolds is stripping and Sandra Bullock is attacking a dog with a blow dryer. Hahaha SEXY! Hahaha but anyways! Yes! This is like four days early and it is for I LUV SETH! Because they asked me to update soon…so I did. Hahaha As I said before, the song is "Addicted2Me" by Anjule. It is a really nice song! So yeah…I love you guys for reading! I'll love you even more if you review! Hahaha yeah! OH! AND! Jake and Seth's outfits, were inspired by Know As Jayk's suggestion! Hahaha I like blue too!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	5. Beautiful View

**Beautiful View**

A/N: So! Hahaha um…so James is in the story now! I also know for sure, that Victoria will be in the story, as for Bella…I'm not too sure. I do have some thoughts about putting some of the other La Push people in the story as well…but I won't go into detail. Anyways! Basically, this will kinda be like…the first date. Haha and also it may be kinda short. Just a warning. Hahaha Anyways! This chapter is named after the song, "**Beautiful View**", by Sarah Connor. Hahahaha so read and enjoy! Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! It was the most reviewed chapter! Hahaha AND OHEMGEE EVERYONE! WE PASSED THE 25 REVIEW MARK! Hahahaha it's all thanks to you!

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star….I don't own anything. How sad.**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"Mhm, and I can't get enough." He said before pulling the hand that he was holding up to my mouth and kissed it gently.

My heart melted as his lips touched my skin, leaving a burning sensation in their wake. I could feel my face heat up with every word he had spoken. My heart was fluttering in my chest. I just stared at him, at a loss for words. A smile played on his lips, and his mouth began moving, but I didn't hear a word that he had said. My heart was thudding so loud in my ears. I shook my head quickly and heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" I asked.

"I said we're here!" He chuckled once more as he opened the car door.

Once we were both outside of the car, I looked at the tall building in front of us. It was massive, way bigger than Leah's building! The inside was nice too; it looked like the lobby of a five star hotel or something. When we stepped inside one of the four elevators, I noticed that Jacob had pushed the "P" button.

"What does the P stand for?" I asked as my curiosity got the best of me. I had an idea…but for some reason I wanted him to confirm it.

"Penthouse." He smiled down at me.

Wow, I just realized how tall he was. I mean, I know I'm short at only 5'11" but he was tall as hell. I wonder how tall he-WAIT! Did he just say penthouse? That means that he is on the top floor…nearly the entire top floor. Ugh, this guy is way out of my league. I just have to stay calm, and be myself. If he doesn't want me for who I am, then I know that this won't be worth it. If that happens, then I know that I would have to leave this behind me.

Then the elevator doors opened up to a hallway that led to one single door. Once we were out of the elevator and standing in front of the door, I started feeling a bit anxious. I had no idea what to expect right now, like my mind was racing trying to figure out what was waiting for me behind this door.

When he unlocked and opened the door, I found myself holding my breath, only to be relieved when I didn't see anything special. When I entered his penthouse apartment, I looked around at the luxurious surroundings. And it was big…spacious. Everything looked so expensive, from the crystal vase sitting on the dining table, to the big plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. It was like it was all out of a "Home Design" magazine.

"You like it?" He asked from the kitchen. I was so dazed that I hadn't even noticed that he left my side.

I smiled at him, "Well yeah, everything looks so nice, I'm afraid to touch anything!"

He laughed as he opened the oven and I entered the kitchen. I leaned against the island counter that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that everything in the kitchen was black and white. I watched as Jacob removed a silver pan out of the oven and placed it on the stove too let it cool.

The pan was covered so I couldn't see what was inside. It smelled really good though.

"So," I began as I moved closer to the pan, "what's this?" I attempted to remove to cover of the pan.

"It's just something I made for tonight." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You can cook?" I asked as I lifted the cover to reveal, "Lasagna?"

He let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, I had to have Rose give me step by step instructions over the phone though."

"So, this is the big surprise huh?" I asked as I turned around in his arms so that I would be facing him. Then I placed my arms on his hard muscled chest and smiled up at him.

"Well…maybe half of it." He smirked down at me, before un-wrapping his arms and grabbing my hand. He began leading me to a sliding balcony door. I could see outside there was a little table set up on the huge balcony.

It was kind of cheesy…the whole romantic dinner thing. There were candles and a bottle of champagne, and all that romantic stuff, and even a small little bench out on the large balcony as well.

We stepped out onto the balcony and I immediately went closer to the wall that was the safety between being on the balcony and falling to your death. I leaned against it and looked out at the view of the city. The lights of other buildings were shinning and illuminating the dark night. The air was cold and I shivered when the wind the cold air hit me. I felt warmth as Jake wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. My back was pressed up against his front, and he was so warm.

"Enjoying the view?" He whispered in my ear.

Feeling his warm breath against my ear sent a wave of pleasure through my body.

"It's breathtaking." I smiled as I leaned back against his warm body. I turned my body around in his arms once more, so that I would be facing him again. "You're so lucky to have such a nice view."

"You know what looks even better?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

I shook my head in response, and then a smile spread across his face.

"Well, from what I see the most beautiful view is right here wrapped in my arms."

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as the words left his mouth. I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I just looked off to the side. After a minute or so of that, I finally looked back at Jacob's face and saw that he was still smiling.

"You look so cute when you blush." He complimented me as he brought a hand up to my face and began rubbing my cheek with a thumb.

I placed my hand on the one that was on my face and held it. I placed my free hand on his chest again before leaning my face in towards his and placing my lips softly against his. I made sure not to keep it going for long, because we were supposed to be taking it slow, so I pulled my lips away before it could progress.

I smiled at him, while I was still blushing. His huge smile was still on his face. Wow, now that I am close up, Rosalie was right, he does have perfect teeth.

"I…just wanted to try that out." I admitted as I continued to blush. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize for that!" He said with a chuckle as he squeezed me in his arms, "I would've done it, but I didn't wanna go against the whole, `let's take it slow' thing." He smirked.

"Well, we should still take it slow…but that doesn't mean that we can't….ya know…kiss and stuff." I said feeling more and more embarrassed with every word.

"Alright then…so I can do this?" He asked before lowering his lips to mine once again, but this time, we let it go further. And within a second, passion was unleashed into the kiss and our lips were dancing against the others. He nipped and sucked on bottom lip asking for entrance, and I willingly gave it to him. His tongue began exploring my mouth and every time his tongue brushed against mine, I felt waves of pleasure and excitement run throughout my body. He slowly broke the kiss, but not before nipping at my bottom lip one more time, and making me moan into the kiss before it was broken.

I was panting, and he was looking down at me with a huge grin on his face. I looked up and smiled at him, then began biting my bottom lip before speaking in a low whisper.

"Only if you promise that you'll do it to me, and only me."

"Seth, just in case I haven't made this clear already, let me tell you. I'm yours. And you're mine…so I wouldn't want to do that to anyone else but you."

I just smiled up at him, and stared into his amazing brown eyes. He was mine. And I was his. It was such a beautiful moment; I didn't want to ruin it with words. So I didn't…but my stomach on the other hand, let out a loud growl of hunger.

Jake immediately burst into laughter and I tried to hide the embarrassment that was clear on my face.

I think I'm going to die from embarrassment.

"So, I'm assuming that you want to eat now?" He said with a small chuckle.

* * *

**Forty-Five Minutes Later…**

**Edward's POV**

I parked in the street in-front of Jake's apartment building. I looked up, in an attempt to see the top floor, but all I could see was that the balcony light was on.

"At least he's home." I said to myself in a low voice.

I took in a deep breath before crossing the street, taking note that there were no paparazzi around. God, did Lindsay Lohan go back to rehab tonight or something? I thought as I entered the building. I pushed the "P" button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator as I waited. I began thinking of what I would say to Jake when I got there. Well obviously I would have to apologize to him for being an ass. It's not like I actually meant it when I apologized to him…but he always believed me…and he always took me back. This time wouldn't be any different, and there would be nothing that Rosalie's little errand boy could do to change that.

As the doors opened I let out and took in deep breaths before approaching the door. I knocked three times and began to patiently wait.

"Hold on a sec!" I heard Jake call from the other side of the door.

I took in another breath before the door was opened.

Jake started out with a wide smile and then it disappeared to a look of frustration. He stepped outside of the apartment and gently closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly sounding as frustrated as he looked.

"Well hello to you too Jake." I smirked.

"No, seriously, stop bullshitting Edward. What do you want?" He said in a stern voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just want to talk." I said calmly. I really wasn't trying to get into an argument.

"About?" He edged me on, obviously trying to get to the point.

"Can we go inside to talk?" I asked, "I really don't want to put everything out in the open here."

He gave me his `WTF' look, "There's nobody here! And no, you can't come inside because I'm on a date right now, so can we wrap this up?"

What….the….fuck. He was on a date, with who I assumed was that Clearwater son of a bitch. I had to take quicker action then I had thought. I took a stepped closer to Jake, as to where there was only an inch or two in-between us. I placed a hand on his folded arms, and the other on the back of his neck.

"Jake, c'mon, don't be like that. Not after all that we've been through together." I smirked up at him, but he still had the same frustrated, now slightly annoyed, look on his face.

"Edward seriously just lea-" Was all he could get out before I smashed my lips against his. He was stunned, obviously to shocked to move.

And as if it was written like a screenplay, the door opened, and there standing in the doorway, was none other than Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I heard the door open and a gasp come from the doorway. I immediately snapped back into reality and pushed Edward off of me. I turned to look at a teary eyed Seth, and immediately my heart dropped.

"Seth...I…it's not what it looks like!" I defended myself.

Seth just looked down and covered his face with his hands, muffling a sniffle.

"So it was all just a lie then?" He asked as he looked back up and uncovered his face. "Everything that you said tonight, was all just for what? To try and get in my pants?"

"No Seth! It's not like that! I was asking him to leave and-" Before I knew it Edward was standing at my side leaning against my tall figure.

"Oh Seth, did you really think that you meant more to him than that? You're nothing and a nobody. Get used to it." He spoke rudely, and Seth began wiping his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

I wanted to help him, to defend him, but I couldn't. I was petrified, and my body wouldn't move. The words were caught in my throat.

"Aw, what's the matter? You're not gonna cry are you?" Edward spoke in an ice cold tone.

Seth just looked up at the roof, obviously trying his best not to break down in front of Edward, trying his best not to show him that he won. After a tear slowly began rolling down his cheek he didn't say another word, he just walked past us both and towards the elevator. It quickly opened and he stepped inside, pushing a button a million times before the doors finally closed.

My mouth hung open with shock and horror. That seriously just happened and I didn't do anything. I let him leave…no. I wouldn't let him get away. I…I was already in love with him. I couldn't just let him go, and possibly never come back.

I heard Edward chuckle next to me and I snapped back into reality.

"Edward," I finally spoke, making him look up at me with a small smirk on his lips, "the only nobody here is you, and thanks to that little show there I now know that you are and always will be nothing to me." Edward seemed to lose his smirk, and instead had a blank expression on his face. "I don't want to be with you. I want him, and only him. I love him…and I seriously can't stand to even be standing here looking at you right now. Leave…and don't come back to my house again." I spoke in a stern, controlling voice before turning and quickly making my way to the elevator and pushed the button a countless number of times.

The elevator once again opened surprisingly fast and I quickly stepped inside, repeating Seth's actions with the buttons. But before the doors closed, Edward yelled.

"You're going to regret this Jacob Black! I guarantee it!"

The elevator took a few minutes to reach the lobby and I quickly ran out of the elevator, scanning the lobby to see if Seth was still here. He wasn't. I quickly ran through the lobby and out of the building, looking to both my right and left to see which direction Seth had taken. As I looked to the left I saw him walking, I immediately recognized his blue cardigan. I started running to him, dodging the people walking along the sidewalk.

"Seth!" I called out his name. When he turned around, my heart broke into a million pieces as I saw his face wet with tears and his eyes red and puffy. He quickly turned back around and walked faster.

I picked up my pace, and quickly caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and he turned around and looked at me…but he wasn't mad…his face was filled with pure sadness.

"Seth…it…wasn't…what…it….looked like." I said in-between pants.

"Then what was it Jacob? Because to me it looked like you kissing your supposed ex!" He nearly yelled.

"Seth, he kissed me because he was mad that I was on a date with you!" I spoke clearly after I caught my breath.

"Jacob…look me in the eyes and tell me that that's the truth." He said sternly, while tears still fell from his eyes.

"It's the truth." I said, looking him directly in his glistening brown eyes.

This only seemed to make him break down even more as sobs began escaping from his mouth and the tears began falling like rain drops in a storm.

"T-this…i-is w-what y-you d-do t-to me J-Jacob B-Black." He stuttered through the sobs.

"I'm sorry." I stated simply. "I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to have fun with you tonight…but then he came and ruined it all. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I do this to you…it really isn't my intention…at all."

He stayed quiet, as his sobs became calm. After a minute or two he looked up at me, his eyes were obviously pleading for honesty.

"Jacob…I can't have this happen again. If you want this to be a possibility then…promise me that you will stay monogamous. If you don't think you can, then tell me now."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my body. I looked down at him and smiled, "I promise."

I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"So do you want to go back to my place? I'm sure that Edward won't be there, and if he is…then I'll have security remove him." I offered.

He hesitated a moment before finally nodding. I hooked an arm around his waist as we walked side by side to my apartment building. He shivered and I removed my arm from his waist and took off my leather jacket and put it on his shoulders. He smiled up at me as I re-wrapped my arm around his waist.

I love you Seth Clearwater…I just can't say it yet.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Victoria Bliss stood, looking outside of her office window with a smirk on her lips. Life was good for her right now, she had a story that would sell millions of copies of her magazine.

You see…Victoria Bliss was editor and chief of _Gossip Magazine. Gossip_ was the leading celebrity gossip magazine in the nation. And with this new story…the title would be held for a while longer.

She took in a deep breath before turning around and taking a seat at her desk. She opened the large manila folder that sat on her desk. It had arrived this morning, and she had to pay that greedy paparazzi scum a large amount for these pictures…but it was worth it for Victoria.

A large smile played on her lips as she looked at the pictures she had paid for.

There…being held in her pale hands…were pictures of Jacob Black…kissing an unknown boy's forehead, and holding him as they walked, and even giving the boy his jacket.

_This…_ Victoria thought to herself,_ is photographic gold._

**You blow my mind  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You blow my mind, oh  
(Blow my mind)  
Yeah, hey**

**Beautiful, beautiful view  
Everytime I look at you  
It's like a spirit callin'  
Beautiful, beautiful you  
Baby, I'm so into you  
It fells like I'm fallin'**

**Beautiful, beautiful view  
God has made a miracle  
The day you were born and  
Beautiful, beautiful you  
I will never let you go  
You're like the perfect song, yeah**

** -Sarah Connor**

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooo!? Whatd you think!? Hahaha how was Victoria's intro? And Jake's blow up on Edward? Hahaha I hope that this was alright! Please review and let me know! This chapter is officially two days late (since it is like 12:30 in the morning right now) and I really do apologize for that! I was really busy, and I may be even busier, so I apologize if updates get a little weird. So yea! Please REVIEW! It means so much when you guys do!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	6. Boots And Boys

**Boots And Boys**

A/N: New chapter! Wooooh! Hahaha so thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter! It wasn't as successful as **Addicted To Me,** but yeah, it still does make me happy when I read your guy's reviews! As for review replies, I try to get to everyone and thank them personally! So, if I didn't get to someone, then I really do apologize! I try my best to get to everyone, but there's always a possibility that I missed someone! So, if I missed you then thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope that EVERYONE will enjoy this new chapter! Hahaha and I used a Kesha song for this chapter! Hahaha I absolutely ADORE this song. Hahaha it has this totally SEXY vibe! Hahaha anyways! Yeah, so please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star….I don't own anything. How sad.**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

Nerves. That's all I was feeling when I arrived at the set for work. My eyes quickly scanned the area for any signs of Edward around, but I couldn't find any. Actually, the set was quite calm. Realizing this made me relax a bit, but I was still on edge. It was only the beginning of the day and we still had like twelve hours left for him to show up. I just had to pray that Rosalie would have me running errands today, as in have me away from the set.

"SETH!" I heard a female call my name.

Speak of the devil. It was Rosalie.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile as I turned around to look at her as she approached me.

"C'mon, we have to run some errands." She said as she now stood in front of me, sipping some of the coffee that she was holding.

Thank you Jesus.

"Oh, alright then." I smiled again, but not before catching a glimpse of Jacob on set as someone yelled.

"Quiet on set!"

Rose put a finger up to her lips as to signal me to stay quiet. She turned around and quietly began creeping to an exit. I slowly followed, but quickly snuck a peek back towards the filming. I saw Jacob holding some actress, and it looked like a very intimate scene. Even though I knew that he was only acting, I couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy. I immediately squashed the feeling once I was outside of the indoor filming area with Rosalie.

"So, how was your date?" She asked excitedly as we began walking to the parking lot.

"Oh, umm….it was alright." I mumbled with a small blush.

"What!? Only alright? What did he do wrong?" She asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Well…he didn't do anything. He just…well I caught him and Edward kissing." I said in a low tone.

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the coffee that she was holding. The brown drink splattered on the floor, but miraculously didn't get on Rosalie.

"What?" She asked sounding seriously pissed off. Her face seemed blank, or at least I couldn't read it.

"Well…yeah, but it was against his will. Edward kissed him and I walked in at the wrong time." I shrugged, "That was the worst part of the date."

She took in a deep breath before carefully stepping over the puddle of coffee. She smiled once more before speaking, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about the date."

I slowly nodded and stayed away from the topic. I noticed that Rosalie had pulled keys out of her black handbag and clicked the unlock button. The lights to a red Mercedes flashed in front of us.

"This is your car?" I said in awe.

She simply giggled with a nod as she opened the driver's door. "Get in."

I quickly went around to the passenger door and got inside the car. Rosalie started the car and pulled out her iPod touch from her handbag. She was obviously looking for some driving music, and I was curious to see what kind of music Rosalie listened to. Once she had found a song that she liked, she plugged it in to a white chord and turned up the radio volume.

**Don't call me Gaga.**

Were the first words that played as the song started. Rosalie began driving and I smiled wide at the sudden discovery.

"You like Lady Gaga?!" I kind of squealed.

Rose chuckled and nodded, "That bitch seems crazy as my bald aunt Phern, but she can make some bomb ass music."

**Look at him, look at me.**

** That boy is bad, and honestly.**

** He's a wolf, in disguise.**

** But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.**

"So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, the end of November is coming up, in fact, it's in two days." She said, and I nodded not really understanding why she was telling me this. "Well, Jake's birthday is on the third of December! So we have five days to plan his party!" She said cheerfully.

Jacob's birthday was in five days…that's not even a week. What was I going to get him? Oh God…what if I got him something and he HATED it?

"Don't worry! I'm sure that he will love whatever you get him!" She grinned at me.

I gave her a confused look before I realized that I had just said all of that out loud. A small blush crept up on my face before I had realized that we were now parked in front of a white building. I looked outside of the front window and into the building windows to see what was inside. I saw bright hanging lights and three desks, each with someone sitting behind it. I also took note of the all white interior, and how the three desk people were wearing all black. One looked really familiar to me, but I couldn't tell if I knew her or not.

Rosalie opened the car door, which broke me out of my concentration.

"C'mon kid. We have lots of work to do!" She spoke enthusiastically.

I nodded as I repeated her actions and got out of the car. Once we had entered the building, I couldn't help but feel out of place. I didn't mean like…as a person…I mean it more as like, a color. I mean, everything was so white, and here I am wearing some old blue jeans and a brown hoodie. I looked at Rosalie who was wearing one of those red sweater dress things. Ya know the ones that only go down to just above your knees? Well that's what she was wearing, with some knee high black boots and a black handbag being held by her angled arm. You know, now that I am actually looking at Rosalie…like LOOKING at her, I just realized, she is fierce. She was pretty, she always had designer things on, her hair was amazing, and her figure was to die for. She was one of those girls that made anyone else standing in the room take a hit to their self confidence.

"Seth?" A familiar voice called my name.

I tore my eyes away from Rosalie and turned to look at the speaker, and to my surprise I saw Leah.

"Leah, what're you doing here?" I asked as we embraced in a hug.

"This is my job retard! I should be asking you that question!" She smiled at me as we pulled away from one another.

"Well…I…don't know. I came here with my boss." I said as I gestured towards Rosalie who was standing to the left of me. "Leah, this is my boss Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is my sister Leah Clearwater." I introduced them.

"Oh, hi, Rosalie! I'm….well you know." Leah giggled as she stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Oh please, call me Rose. Rosalie makes me sound so old!" She smiled as she shook Leah's hand. "You must be so excited for your brother! I mean after all he is…" I realized that she was going to drop the ball and tell her about Jacob and me, so my eyes got wide and I shook my head slightly. Rose immediately picked up on it and changed her sentence, "working one of the best jobs in New York!"

Leah smiled again as she patted my shoulder with one of her hands, "Yeah, I really can't thank you enough for getting him that job! He seems to love it so much!"

Rose let a knowing smirk form on her face, "Oh, I'm sure that he really does enjoy his _work."_

"Well anyways, how can I help you guys?" Leah asked, going into work mode.

"Well, I am looking for a location to have a very close friend's birthday party at, and I heard that you guys can find me the perfect location." Rose informed.

Leah nodded and led us to her desk as she pulled out a folder that was labeled "Locations".

"Well then, let's get started!" Leah said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"I want this issue done by the end two o'clock this afternoon! It's already eleven, so I'd get working if I were you." I spoke in my normal bossy tone. My bubbly voice was sinking into everyone's brain and they quickly began gathering their things and leaving the meeting room.

I looked at them now empty meeting table and slowly stood up. I neatly tucked away my papers into the folder I had and left the room. I saw everyone frantically running around trying to get their columns finished. Now, that's what I love to see. People working like mad-men to fulfill my demands, wishes, and wants.

"Um, Ms. Bliss?" A small voice spoke behind me.

I turned around and saw my assistant, Emily, standing there holding some papers in her hands.

"This is the story that you wrote and asked me to edit for you. It's all finished and submitted." She told me, keeping her eyes locked on the papers that she was now handing me.

"Thanks so much." I smirked as I took the papers from her and turned to walk away again.

Once I was in my office, I began reading the article and knew that it would be a hit. This story would sell millions of issues! There was no way that people would be able to resist this story!

As I began day-dreaming of how amazing this issue would be, I hadn't noticed how fast the time had passed. Before I knew it, Emily was knocking on my office door, pulling me back to reality. I looked at my computer screen to see that it was already "1:57".

"Come in!" I called out to her.

She opened the door holding the mock issue of _Gossip_ in her hands. She quickly handed it to me and stood in front of the desk, awaiting my approval.

I looked at the cover with sheer joy and accomplishment. The picture of Jacob black kissing the boy's forehead was on the cover with the words, "ACTOR JACOB BLACK CAUGHT CHEATING AND SLUMMING BACK INTO HIS PLAYBOY WAYS!" in big white letters.

"Amazing." I voiced my joy, "Start printing immediately. I want this issue released by Friday, which is two days, and plenty of time." I smiled, and Emily nodded as she turned to leave my office.

Well Victoria, another successful day in the office. I smirked.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" Rose was yelling at me in my trailer.

"I don't know! It was out of my control!" I defended myself.

"Oh really Jake? So it was out of your control when he was making Seth cry? So it was out of your control when Edward kissed you and you just stood there? That was ALL out of your control? Huh?" She yelled again.

"Well…yeah."

"Bullshit! Jake, he kissed you, and you did NOT stop him! Seth SAW you kissing him!" She shook her head and moved her golden locks of hair out of her face before speaking again. "Look, I know that this seems kind of weird that I am standing here yelling at you about this…but Seth…I feel this need to protect him. He is like a little brother to me. I don't want to see him hurt Jake." She let out a loud huff.

"Rose?" I asked when I thought I heard a low sniffle. She wasn't looking at me so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"Jake, I just want you to be happy." She said as she finally looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. This was so unlike her, this must really be important to her. "I don't want you to end up like me. Alone, bitter. You think I don't know that people call me a bitch behind my back around here? I'm on the fucking verge of being an alcoholic for Christ's sake. Remember my old motto?" She asked in a sad tone.

This was heartbreaking for me. Rose was my best friend. It was like she was Britney and I was Jamie-Lynn…minus the whole sixteen and pregnant thing. My point is, is that we were like sibling, and we always stuck together, no matter what.

"Boots and boys." I said reminiscing on her motto. She would always say that those were the only two things that she needed in life.

"Yup…boots and boys. And now I'm a girl who owns boots…but never has any boys. I'm alone…that's the point that I'm trying to make here Jake. I just don't want you to end up like me. Bitter and lonely." She said as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her mascara was running, so her tears were black.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug as she let out soft sobs.

"You're not alone! You'll always have me…and you're still young, so you still have time to find somebody to spend your life with." I said.

After a while of silence, except for her sobs, she finally spoke again.

"Just be you Jake." She stated simply.

I didn't need her to say anymore. I knew what she meant.

"Alright." I spoke in a low tone before pulling away from her. She began wiping away the black streaks that were running down her face. "Now go clean up your face, or else everyone will find out that you actually have feelings!"

She giggled as she started walking towards the bathroom in my trailer, "Fuck yo shit bitch!" She smiled at me as she closed the door behind her.

I took in a calm, deep breath before walking out of the trailer. I scanned the area, looking for Seth, and found him walking towards the exit of the filming area. It wasn't anything special…just a big gated off area that blocked anyone from coming in or even seeing what was being filmed. I quickly followed him outside of the area and looked around again when I didn't immediately see him. I found him at a little snack cart buying what looked like fruit. I smiled as I approached him, and once I was behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up against my body.

He jumped a bit, but after a second he relaxed, "Hi Jacob."

"Hey Seth." I whispered in his ear. "So I was thinking about just staying home and watching a movie later tonight…do you wanna come over and hang out?"

"Hmm…" He began thinking about it.

"I promise that there won't be a repeat of last night."

He chuckled and nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, cool. We can go straight to my house after we finish up here." I smiled as I let him out of my arms.

We began walking side by side back towards the filming area.

I would make sure that there wouldn't be a repeat of last night.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, calm your little ass down. So you messed up the plan a little bit, BFD." Alice spoke calmly.

"Yes Lee, it is a BFD! It is a very BIG FUCKING DEAL." I kind of yelled.

"Look, why don't you just leave Jake in the past? He has obviously moved on, so why don't you? You're just making yourself look bad by trying to get him back." She spoke in the same calm tone as she played with her short black hair.

"Lee, how could you say that?" I asked a bit hurt.

"Well, look…if you're not going to stop…then at least admit that you love him."

Her request caught me off guard and shocked me. I just stood in one place, watching her play with her hair. Then I actually thought about it…and she was right. The only reason that I was trying so hard to get him back was because…I loved him.

"I love Jake." I whispered, but she heard me.

"Then just be patient. That Seth kid will push Jake away eventually, and when he does, you'll be there waiting with open arms." She smirked. "But, while we wait, we might as well make the push easier for Seth...or maybe we should make it easier for Jake to walk away." She suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"And how do we do that?" I asked in the same low whisper.

"I think you know who to call."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I hesitated as I stood in the elevator with Jacob once again. And my nerves only got worse when the elevator doors opened and we began walking into the hallway again. And once I stood in front of the door again, things only got worse for me. Once I was actually inside of the house, I seemed to calm down once I saw that the apartment was empty. Jacob walked ahead of me, turning on all of the lights as he went through the house. By this time, my nerves had died.

Jacob was now in the kitchen, so that's where I went.

"So Seth, tell me about yourself." He said with a smile as he opened the refrigerator.

I chuckled, "Jacob, it's already date number two and you're barley asking me this question?"

"Well I would've asked you last night, but we were kind of interrupted." He said with a small smile as he pulled a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge.

"That's true."

"So now I'm asking now."

I let out a small giggle, "Well, there's really not much to tell. I graduated from a community college last year. I lived with my parents like my whole life, well up until now of course. I am close with my mom…but my dad…we don't really get along."

Jacob gave me a confused look and before he could ask why I just began explaining.

"Ever since I came out to him…things haven't been the same. He didn't look at me the same anymore, it's like I wasn't his son anymore." I shrugged, trying to shake away the wave of sadness that washed over me. "But let's not ponder on the topic." I said as I looked anywhere but at Jacob.

"Oh…okay. Well, what made you move out here to the big city?"

"My dreams." I smiled, finally looking at him. "Photography."

He smiled wide as he bit a strawberry, "You want to be a photographer?"

I nodded with a grin, "But what about you? What's the story on Jacob Black?"

"Seth, call me Jake. Jacob sounds too professional…and old." He chuckled. "But I'm kinda like you. Not that interesting. I always lived here in the city. I met Rose in eighth grade, and she has been my best friend ever since. She was the first person that I came out to, and when I got my first movie deal…I made her my manager. I trust her with my life." He shrugged.

"Well what about your parents?" I asked as I now stood next to him and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl.

"Well…my mom died giving birth to me. And I don't have much of a relationship with my dad because he doesn't support my choices." He said with a small shrug.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"So that's all that I should know about Seth Clearwater huh?" I asked as he bit into a strawberry.

Red juice began flowing down his chin, and I wiped it away with my thumb. He blushed a bit and then nodded.

"Jake…this is me. This is what you're getting caught up in. Some average nobody with a crazy sister and family drama. This is me. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

I let out a sigh as I placed the bowl down on a counter. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Seth…stop second guessing me. Please. You know I'm starting to think that you're the one who doesn't want this." He was about to speak but I kept talking, "Just listen. I want you and only you, for as long as you'll have me. You know how I know that?" He shook his head, "Because I love you. I know that I sound crazy saying after like one date…but I do. You make me happy Seth…and all I want to do is make you feel the same way." I spoke softly.

Seth stayed quiet. He just kept looking me in the eyes, not speaking. I knew that he wouldn't be ready to say it back…but he needed to know how I felt. I decided to just kiss him, and as always it started out slow, and then after a few seconds the passion began sinking in. Soon my tongue was exploring his mouth and he was moaning softly into the kiss. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was lifting Seth up and placing him onto a counter. He began trying to lift my shirt, but I quickly broke the kiss and looked at him.

"We're supposed to be taking things slow, remember?" I reminded.

"Ugh, fuck taking it slow." He said before smashing his lips against mine again.

**Crazy for you, crazy for you  
(Gimme boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
(Gimme boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
(Gimme boots and boys, boys, oh)**

**Oh  
Hey, hey hey  
What'cha lookin' at?  
Hey, hey hey  
Something you can't have  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
They've got me lookin' rad  
Ya feelin' that?**

**Boots and boys (Boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (Bring me joy)  
I gotta sing it  
I wear 'em both so pretty  
As I walk in the city**

**Watch out  
Boots and Boys**

** -Kesha**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there it is! Hahaha another chapter all done! Hahaha I really wanted to open up some doors for the characters in this chapter. Like Rosalie, showing her vulnerability. Edward admitting that he is actually in love. And also a bit of Seth and Jake's background. As for Alice, she will remain a bit of a mystery for now, and there won't be much to describe about Victoria. I gave Emily a small part in here, don't know if you caught that in there. She will play a bigger role in the story later…maybe. Hahaha and so yeah. Jake's birthday party should be…interesting. Hahaha I will introduce more of the pack members then, but probably not until then. So yeah…also there is an important announcement on my profile, so please go read it. It is very important and it concerns my updates. So yeah, that's it. Please review! It helps motivate me to write! Hahaha so yeah**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**

**OH! And also look out for the story that I will be co-authoring on. It is called "University Affairs" and I will be writing it with Known As Jayk! It will be a Jake and Seth story! So be sure to give it a read…when it comes out. Hahaha**


	7. Blackout

**Blackout**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So let me start out by saying thank you all so much and I totally love you all so much for getting me to 40 REVIEWS! Hahaha now I know that some of you are thinking, "It's only 40 reviews…wtf?" Hahaha well it is a big deal for me because it is 40 reviews in only six chapters! That is really good for me! Hahaha now I have a very important question…WHO THE FUCK IS HOOBASTANK? Hahaha like seriously, I want to know, cuz my friend was talking about it/them/him/her and now I want to know…so what is it? Hahaha oh and also! If you guys review(which I hope that you will!) I want you to tell me which song title to use as the chapter title for the next chapter! It will either be: Waiting For Tonight by Jennifer Lopez. Or! Celebration by Madonna. Now, the title that you guys pick will determine what will happen in the chapter! So choose wisely! Hahaha anywho! I think that is all I need to say for now…OHEMGEE! I REMEMBER! AS OF TODAY (May 14) it is the ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARRY OF THE FAME MONSTER! Hahaha and it is all thanks to you!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star….I don't own anything. How sad.**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"Ugh, fuck taking it slow." I said before smashing my lips against his again.

I don't know what had come over me to do or say that, but I couldn't help it. And honestly, that's how I feel right now. I don't want to take it slow, I don't want to wait. I just want him, all of him. I think that it was the fact that he had just confessed his love for me. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that my lips were dancing with his, and our tongues were passionately playing with the other's. Every time his tongue brushed against mine, I would moan as waves of pleasure would overrun any other feeling. But something went against my happy spree and clicked in my head that what I was doing was wrong. It's like something in my mind was screaming a chain of constant thoughts.

_These lips don't belong to you. They're Edward's lips. You're just a good time for him._

Over and over again. I hated hearing it, and I hate it because I know it's true.

His hands were resting on my hips, pulling me against his body as his lips began dancing on my neck.

"Stop! Just please stop!" I begged.

Jake quickly stopped everything that he was doing, and even took a step backwards to give me some space.

I was hyperventilating. My heart was beating fast, and Jake's face quickly filled with worry as he stepped close to me again and grabbed my hands.

"Seth, what's wrong? Are you alright? Just concentrate on breathing." He instructed.

I began taking deep breaths in and out, as if I was a woman in labor. Jake tried to wrap his arms around me but I attempted to push him away, but failed miserably because I was so weak. Although I wasn't able to push him away, I made my point clear and he backed away from me once again. A look of pure sadness now settled on his face, but I needed my space.

"I-I have to g-go." I said in a weak whisper as I got off of the counter and began walking towards the door.

Jake caught my arm before I could even leave the kitchen, "Seth, please stop. It's late, just sleep here."

I looked at his oven's digital clock and it displayed 11:30PM. Wow, it really was late, but I shouldn't sleep here.

"Please." He began begging, "I just…it would make me feel a lot better if I could watch you tonight and make sure that you're alright."

"Jake, I don't know if I feel comfortable-"

"Please." He begged again.

"Okay…" I gave in.

He let out a soft sigh and a small smile was present as he led me to his bedroom. It was located on the end of the single hallway in his penthouse apartment. We passed three doors on the way to his room, and I didn't bother to ask what was behind them. He turned on the lights to his room and I saw the huge bed with the two nightstands, one on each side, and the dresser with a mirror above it. There was also another plasma TV set up as to where whoever was on the bed would have a perfect view of it. There was one open door, which I could see led to a bathroom, and another that was closed.

Jake led me to the bed and I lay down, after taking off my shoes, and got under the big black comforter. He then tucked me in and kissed my forehead before grabbing a pillow and heading towards the door again.

"Goodnight Seth, I'll be in the living room on the couch if you need me." He said before turning off the lights and closing the door, but left it open by just a crack.

I simply lay there, listening to his faint footsteps fade away. I began to regret everything that just happened. I remembered the sadness that was shown on his face when I pushed him away…it was just heartbreaking. But it didn't take long before all of my thoughts and regret had crashed on me and I fell asleep.

I awoke later and looked around. I remembered that I was sleeping at Jake's house. But even thinking about Jake made me sad. I had to apologize to him. I slowly got out of the bed, and crept out of the room and down the hallway. I made a side-stop to the kitchen to check the time.

3:42 AM

Hmm…maybe I shouldn't wake him up…no. I know that if I don't do it now, then I probably never will.

I began silently stepping into the front room, where I saw Jake sleeping on his big couch. He had a single pillow and a small blanket. I walked around the couch and slowly tried to lie down next to him. His couch was big enough to fit the both of us lying down. My attempt to just lie down next to him and not wake him up failed when he woke up with a start when I first sat on the couch.

"Seth? Is everything alright?" He asked as he sat up slowly, but being careful not to touch me.

That hurt me. I wanted so much to feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into the warmth of his body. But that obviously wasn't going to happen…so instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his strong chest, and then began crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jake. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you…but I know it's true. I-I-I…" I was unable to speak due to my heavy sobs that had suddenly hit me.

"Shh…don't cry. Just calm down, alright? Just calm down and then you can tell me what's on your mind." He said as he finally wrapped his arms around me and began rubbing my back in an up and down motion.

It took me a few minutes, but my sobs eventually calmed to a small whimper.

"Alright, now tell me, what's wrong?" He spoke in a calming voice.

"I…I just felt so sad about hurting you the way I did…I wanted to say I'm sorry." I said as I rested the side of my face against his chest.

"Don't be sorry…I probably should've had more self control, so it wasn't your fault." He waited a few seconds before speaking again, "So what did you know that was true?"

I took in a deep breath and my senses were flooded with his sweet scent.

"Seth…tell me." He demanded in a stern, yet sexy voice.

"I…well…I know…well I feel like…deep down…you don't want me. I think that deep down you want Edward back." I whispered.

He let out a disgruntled sigh, "Seth…what is it going to take for you to finally trust me?"

He sounded broken and hurt. It only made me feel worse about this. And if I were to honestly answer his question…I don't know what he would be able to do. I know that no matter how long we stick together, there will always be distrust and worry in the back of my mind. But I would never tell him that. So I just shrugged and answered him as honestly as I could.

"I don't know." I answered simply.

He stayed quiet but eventually let out a yawn, which made me yawn as I realized exactly how tired I was.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed." Jake spoke in a whisper as he brought us up off of the couch. He once again led me to his bedroom and into his bed, repeating his previous actions as well.

The only thing that happened was when he kissed me on the forehead again and bid me a goodnight; I sat up in the bed and grabbed his hand. He gave me a surprised expression and I looked up at him with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Jake…can you…stay with me…in here?" I spoke in a whisper hoping that it would be loud enough for him to hear me.

I smile spread on his face as he nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed and climbing in. I scooted closer to him, and rested my head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around me. This felt so right…so why couldn't I just let it be and be happy?

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"No, I don't want to have the fucking theme to be an enchanting garden! That's bullshit! I want to have a party, not a fucking theme! You want a theme? FIRED! There's your god damn theme!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Oh shitballs…I just fired the party planner. But you know what they say; if you want something done right, then do it yourself. Which should be easy for me…I mean after all I am Rosalie Hale.

"That's funny…" I said to myself as I looked around the apartment, "Jake is usually awake by now."

It was already like eleven in the morning, so he was really being lazy. I went to his bedroom quickly flinging the door open and clicking my heels into the room only to stop dead in my tracks.

I let out a loud gasp and a wide smirk spread across my face when I saw Seth sleeping with his head rested on Jake's chest. Jake's eyes quickly opened and he put a finger up to his lips to silence me. He slowly tried to creep out from underneath Seth's sleeping form, but his job is made easier when Seth groans and rolls over.

"What're you doing here?" He asked once he was off of the bed and after he led me out into the hallway.

"Well it's eleven in the morning, and you were supposed to be on set at nine thirty. C'mon Jake, we need to get these last few days of filming finished!" I scolded him.

The movie was almost finished, there were only a few scenes left to film, and Jake wasn't even in most of 'em!

"Oh shit…well I can't just leave when Seth is here." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah you can. I'll stay here and wait for him to wake up; you just get showered and go!" I said with a smirk. I would be able to use Seth's help with planning the party…since we now didn't have a planner.

He hesitated for a second before finally nodding and thanking me and heading off to the shower.

* * *

_**About half an hour later…**_

Jake had just left and now I just had to wait for Seth to wake up. As I waited I began thinking about the party.

We had a small exclusive club rented out for the night, and now all that was left to do was put everything inside. I had to invite people, find a DJ, get the place decorated, and get a birthday cake. I definitely had my work cut out for me…but for some reason, every once in awhile my mind would wander back to that guy that hit me with the door. I didn't know his name, and I hadn't seen him since…but I wanted to go back to Seth's apartment, just to satisfy my cravings. But I immediately pushed the feeling into the back of my mind as I heard footsteps from the hallway. I left my current position in the kitchen and found Seth in the hallway.

"Morning bitch!" I smiled.

"Did you just call me a…"

"Well, I think that we should get you home so that you can get all clean and ready for our busy day!" I said with a giggle as I grabbed my hand-bag and sunglasses off of the dining table.

He simply nodded as he went back into Jake's room to grab his shoes. He began putting them on, but I told him not to bother since he would just be getting in a car and he wasn't really gonna be on his feet.

* * *

_**Seth's Apartment…**_

I was finally here…at the apartment…and my hopes were crushed when I didn't see the door guy. I was just waiting for Seth to be finished so that we could start running around like two fucking chickens with our heads cut-off. It was going to be stressful, but I was determined to make it work.

"Alright I'm all ready!"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"So you want to push the release date back by five days?" Emily asked with confusion.

I simply nodded "Well, Jacob Black's birthday is on Monday, the third of December. That's in four days…and the day after his big day; he will get a big present from yours truly." I smirked.

Emily simply nodded and then left my office. I loved how she knew exactly when to leave without having to be told anything. I was just left alone with my fantasies of the sixth of December and how things will change for so many people. And that thought alone…made the wait worth it.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Alright I'm all ready!" I said happily. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I said those four little words.

For the entire day we were running around looking for a good enough bakery to get Jake's cake made. By the time the day was over I was practically pouring myself into bed. Leah was home, but our conversation was simple and short, just the basic, how was your day, and then a goodnight.

My day ended happily as I checked my phone for one last time before going to sleep. I had a text from Jake. It read,

_I missed seeing you today. Sorry I left without saying anything, but you looked so peaceful. Hope you had a good day…love you, Jake._

Aw, how sweet. My heart had warmed and I bit my lip as I placed my phone down on my nightstand and drifted into a happy sleep.

I hadn't expected to be in nearly the same routine as yesterday when I woke up this morning…or every morning this weekend. Rosalie was like a Nazi planning this party. She was a woman on a mission. Things were getting checked off of out mental party list one by one. The only bad part about this was that I hadn't been able to spend any time with Jake. The closest we came to contact were the phone conversations that we had every night. But it was understandable though, I mean the party was TOMORROW night, and we were so close, but my energy gauge was one empty.

Rosalie was currently talking to the caterer. She quickly finished with a handshake and soon we left yet another business.

"So…what'd you get Jake?" She asked once we began driving to our next location.

"Oh shit…I didn't get him anything yet." I said smacking my hands against my face and letting out a groan.

"It's alright kid…oh my baby Jesus! I have an idea!" She said in a sing-song kinda voice.

"What?" I asked with high hopes.

"SCREW HIM!" She said before laughing uncontrollably.

My face turned red as I just looked forward, watching the road.

"Seth?" She asked once her laughing calmed down.

"I just can't do…that."

Her nose scrunched a bit, "That? Seth, its sex! And I know that yooouuu wannnttt it!"

Silence.

"Oh shit! Seth are you a virgin!" She yelled her question only increasing my embarrassment.

I stayed still for a second before finally nodding.

She gasped loudly, "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GIVE HIM YOUR VIRGINITY!"

Wow, Rose sure does know how to stay away from those awkward conversations.

"He would LOVE IT….and so would yoooouuuuuuuuuuu!" She laughed again.

I took her suggestion into serious consideration. He probably would like it…and most likely so would I.

"But how would I like…do it? Not necessarily the act…but like initiating it." I asked honestly.

"Well, I guess I could help you out." She smirked.

* * *

**Around Nine PM that night….**

OH MY FUCKING LORD! I have never been so glad to be home! Leah was working really late tonight so I was here alone. I quickly dragged myself to my room and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweater, since it was kinda cold tonight.

I got my phone and dialed Jake's number so that we would be able to have our usual  
"before bed conversation".

"Hey babe." He answered. Yeah, he started calling me babe.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Well, I finished my last scene today, so I am officially done filming." I could hear his grin form over the line.

"Oh yeah? That's good Jake!" I smiled.

"Yeah, especially since tomorrow is my birthday, it all works out amazingly."

"Yeah…hey do you mind if I sleep over at your house tonight? I miss you…and it is freezing at my place." I asked boldly…but I had to follow out with the plan that Rose had given me.

"Of course you can babe. Do you want me to send a driver to your place to pick you up?" He asked sounding happier than before.

"Um…no. I'll just take a taxi." I said with a smile, "So I'm just going to pack an overnight bag and then I'll get the cab and be over there."

"Alright, I can't wait to see you babe! See you in a bit!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, see you soon." I said before hanging up.

I began quickly packing everything that I was going to need, like clothes, toothbrush, ya know…the basics. Once that was all in a duffle bag that I had, I was out of the door. In the lobby I ran into Emmet, the guy that hit Rose with the door.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

"Hey Seth! What's up?"

I knew that Rosalie would appreciate this, "Not much, but I just wanted to invite you to a party that is happening tomorrow…it is starting around seven at night."

"Oh, alright cool. Will your friend be there?" He asked.

I chuckled and nodded. I gave him the info that he would need to get to the party and then continued on my way to Jake's place.

Once I had gotten out of the cab and into the elevator I began thinking about tomorrow and my "gift" to Jake. Before I knew it, the elevator doors were open and I was knocking on Jake's door. He opened it and quickly pulled me into a tight hug. I breathed in his scent and was immediately on cloud nine.

When I was inside we quickly moved to the bedroom where I dropped my bag and went to the bed. I was still wearing the pajamas that I had changed into earlier so I just got underneath the covers. Jake on the other hand simply took of his pants and put on pajama bottoms, but while his pants were off I couldn't help but notice the buldge in his boxer briefs. I moved my eyes to his amazingly ripped and muscled torso when he removed his shirt. Damn…sexy. My eyes traced over every muscle and ab on his body and saved the mental image to my memory.

He kept his shirt off and then climbed under the covers with me. He pulled me closer to his half naked, and super warm, body and I snuggled closer to him.

"Hey Seth, can I ask you something?" He spoke after a minute or two.

"Sure."

"Do you want to go on a trip with me tomorrow night?"

"On your birthday?" I asked the obvious.

"Mhm, we would blackout communication so that we would be able to just spend time together without interruption. We would go to this nice beach house that I own…so what do ya say? Wanna go?"

I thought about it for a minute…and then realized that he wanted to leave tomorrow night, which would mess up Rose's whole plan for the party.

"Alright…but only if I can take you out for your birthday first." I smiled as I spoke my terms.

Jake nodded happily, "Alright, I love you Seth. Good night." He said as I let out a loud yawn.

"Good night Jake." I spoke before quickly dozing off to sleep once more.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Seth was mumbling in his sleep and I couldn't help but smile, but one thing in particular caught my attention.

"Mmm…Jake…I love you Jake…hmmm…" He mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath was caught in my throat.

He loved me…even though he didn't say it on purpose…he still said it, which means that he feels it…and that was enough for me.

**Black out the satellite and be my road star  
You won't need anything else ill show ya my heart  
Let's leave this city behind us  
We can get out of here**

**(Let's go)**

**Underground and get lost with you  
Only way from my point of view  
wooaah (wooaah)  
Leave the rest of them in the dark  
No one has to know where we are  
wooah (wooaah)  
I'm over the stories that we'll never make it  
When I think of losing you baby I hate it  
Why can't they see it's between you and me?**

**Black out the satellite, where should we run to?  
Lets get invisible boy  
And if you want to go somewhere no one can find us  
We can get out of here**

**(wooaah oh oh)**

**Black out the satellite and be my road star  
You wanted anything else so show ya my heart  
Let's leave this city behind us  
We can get out of here**

**Don't know where we'll be tomorrow  
But I know how I feel right now  
They don't have to understand  
But baby if you take my hand...(hand)  
(Let's go)**

**-Heidi Montag**

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Hahaha FUCKING FINALLY! Hahahaha oh and the song is "Blackout" by Heidi Montag! Now, I know that her reputation is bad, but she has somb BOMB ASS MUSIC! Go listen to it! Hahaha anyways! Don't forget to review! And when you review, be sure to tell me which song you want me to use! Love you for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	8. Waiting For Tonight

**Waiting For Tonight**

**A/N: Alright so this Author's Note should be sweet and short! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Sorry if I didn't get to reply to it, I really do try and get to everybody. The song I'm using is Waiting For Tonight by Jennifer Lopez who is a FUCKING GODDESS! Hahaha and yeah…I think I'm forgetting something…not too sure. I hope that you enjoy reading about Jake's birthday party as well as Seth's gift to Jake! So read and PLEASE review! But most of all…enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight related things!**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

Oh my disco-stick! What the fuck did I get myself into? Oh shit…oh shit….OH MY FUCKING SHIT! Here I was, lying in Jake's bed with my head on his bare chest. It was now officially his birthday, and we were sleeping in since he didn't have to film anymore. I looked at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand and it read 10:53 AM. Alright…time to put Rose's plan into action.

I slowly began removing the covers from my body, and sliding my feet off to the side of the bed. I tried removing my head slowly so that he wouldn't be woken up by my movements, but I forgot how he was such a light sleeper, so his eyes slowly opened. Since he was already awake I just sat up and got off of the bed, which made him prop up on his elbows to look at me as I walked to my overnight bag.

"Where ya goin? Do you have work today?" He asked curiously.

I smiled at him as I just picked up my bag and began walking to the bathroom that was in his room, "I don't think so, I mean, Rose didn't tell me anything about working today." I was now standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I'll be right back…go back to sleep. I just need to kill my morning breath real quick." I smiled once more as I say him lay back down and I closed the door. I went to the sink and dropped my bag by my feet, bending over to get my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Alright, now Seth, remember everything that Rose told you yesterday. Don't freak out either, I mean you're only going to fuck a celebrity who has professed his love for you multiple times. No reason to freak out at all. You know what; Rose said that this would happen.

_"Well obviously, get rid of your morning breath, so you're gonna go brush your teeth in the bathroom. And knowing you, you'll start thinking, oh he's famous and I'm not, WAH WAH WAH! Cry me a river bitch!" She spoke seriously and without laughing while she drove, "You look at yourself in the mirror and say this…Fear, he loves me, so stop messing with me…and GO FUCK YOUR SELF!"_

Just thinking about saying it made me feel crazy. But if Rose said to do it, then I would do it. I mean she was the experienced one of the two of us. So I spit out the toothpaste from my mouth, rinsed it out with water and looked in the mirror, glaring at the reflection.

"Fear…he loves me…so stop messing with me…" I really didn't want to say it but I promised that I would so…"go fuck yourself." I whispered with a giggle.

Alright! Two things off of the list of instructions list she gave me, what was next? Oh yeah, get the song ready. I remember she told me to play a certain song, so I opened my bag and began digging through it until I found my blue iPod nano chromatic. I began looking through my songs until I found One In A Million by Aaliyah. I set it up so that I would just have to hit play and it would begin playing.

_"Take a deep breath before you go back into the room to calm any nerves. Once in the room, look at his dresser and you'll see an iPod dock. Plug it in push play and straddle yo man!" _Rose's voice rang through my mind. I chuckled before taking in a deep breath and exiting the bathroom.

I wasn't really surprised when I found Jake sitting up, with his back resting against the headboard of his bed. I was carrying my bag again and dropped it at the foot of the bed before looking at his dresser and finding the dock. I smirked at Jake, who was smiling at me.

"Do you like this song?" I asked as I walked to the dresser and plugged in the iPod and hit play.

The drum beats began playing and Aaliyah's voice began her chain of, "Love ya babe"s

"Because I personally love this song." I smirked at him as I began slowly creeping back towards the foot of the bed.

**Baby you don't know, what you do to me  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry  
I won't let no one, come and take your place  
'Cause the love you give, it can't be replaced  
See no one else, can love me like you do  
That's why I want, to spend my life with you  
Wanna please you, in any way I can  
I Wanna share my world, don't you understand...**

She continued singing as I slowly began to crawl onto the foot of the bed and up toward Jake's face. I slowly placed my ass down on his lap so that I would be sitting on it and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to like it even better right now." He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I moaned into the kiss when his tongue invaded my mouth and his hands began leaving trails of fire up and down my back. I began rocking my hips in a slow back and forth motion, grinding against Jake's crotch. He groaned as he moved he moved away from my lips and left a trail of kisses down my jaw and to my neck where he began nipping and sucking. He obviously knew what he was doing, because it felt so GOOD! After a bit more of that, he slowly moved his tongue across the area, causing another moan to escape my lips. I heard Jake chuckle, and that's when I realized that I had closed my eyes. As I slowly opened them, I also realized that he was holding my hips still. I gave him a confused look.

"Taking it slow, remember?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled.

"Yeah but…I…we…ugh!" I spoke in frustration.

"Don't get me wrong, I want this…I think you can feel just about how badly I want this." He said referring to his hard-on which was pressing against my ass. "But…I don't want to move to fast with you."

"But Jake I-I-I," I stuttered as I got off of his lap and walked to the radio to push stop, "I have to do this! For your birthday…"

"Wait what?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

Oh shit…I probably shouldn't have said that.

"You said that you have to do it for my birthday?" He asked, sounding a bit mad. I didn't speak; instead I slowly nodded once I turned around to face him. "Why would you do that?" He asked as he got out of the bed and stood in front of me.

"I-I had to do something for you…" I spoke in a low tone.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't try to do that just because it's my birthday! Our first time together is supposed to be special and it's supposed to be out of LOVE, not because it's my birthday…that's why it's called making love." He spoke slowly.

I was too embarrassed to say anything…I just looked at my bare feet.

"Hey, look at me." He spoke softly as he placed his fingers under my chin and gently tilted my head up so that I was looking at him. "I don't want to do that with you until you're ready. I'm sorry if I got a little mad. But you know what would've been a perfect gift from you?"

I shook my head.

"If we could go the whole day without you doubting my love for you." He smiled before softly kissing me. "Alright?"

"Okay." I smiled up at him.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"WHAT!" I yelled as Seth told me what happened this morning. We were standing in a coffee shop waiting to get our drinks, so just about everyone in the place was staring at me. "Turn the fuck around and mind your own damn business!" I scolded them before turning back to Seth.

"He got a little mad when he found out that I was going to do it because it was his birthday." He whispered.

"Well duh, I mean that's like telling him that you are only doing it for that reason." I said in a matter-of-factly matter.

"Well then why didn't you tell me that!" He spoke in the same low tone as we picked up our drinks and began exiting the shop.

I just shrugged as I sipped my coffee and hit the unlock button for my car. Once we began driving, we began to get back to business.

"So what was your excuse to get out and help me today?" I asked.

"I told him that you needed help running some errands…so here I am!" He smiled, "So what is there left to do for tonight?"

"Well we pretty much just have to make sure that everything is set up and all that good stuff." I smiled at him as we pulled into the parking lot of the club. As we got out of the car, I looked at the sign on a wall of the club. It read, _O'Day's._

Did I care about the name? Not really. All I care about is that the shit is set up.

Once we stepped into the club we saw that there were long tables set up along one wall of the club, and there were balloons in the air as well as tied along the DJ booth. The dance floor was like a disco…like those ones with the light up panels. There were strobe lights placed around the roof, and a big screen that displayed the words "HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY JAKE!"

Things looked okay here. I approached the caterers to make sure that the food would be ready within the four hours that were left. When told me yes, I moved on to the DJ and the decorators, repeating the question. Then, I saw the upstairs area, which would be strictly for people close to Jake.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, half to myself and half to anyone around me.

It was completely empty. The plain couches would be fine, but there were no decorations. The bartender was nowhere to be found, and the bad looked a hot ass mess.

I approached the railway that allowed people to look out on the first floor and yelled, "IF PEOPLE WANT TO KEEP THEIR JOBS THEN THINGS HAD BETTER BE GETTING FINISHED!" I turned to Seth who was in a fit of giggles, "Shit…everyone is so lazy."

"Rose, this is a big club."

"So?"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Thanks for coming with me Lee." I told my sister as she sat next to me at a table in some random restaurant.

"No problem, but did James say how long it would be until he would be here?" She asked.

"The wait is over!" We heard someone say. We both turned to see James taking a seat across from us at the table.

"So did you follow our instructions?" Alice asked.

He nodded, making his shaggy ponytail bounce up and down. Nappy.

"I gave the pictures that I took to Victoria Bliss, who is the editor and chief of _Gossip Magazine._" He smirked.

"Alright then, well as soon as that article hits the stands, Seth will be crushed under the pressure of the paparazzi." Alice giggled.

"That's the plan right?" He asked.

"Yup, but it's going to be hard to get some stories on him when the kids plate is so clean." Alice scoffed. "We have to get him to do something so scandalous…that it will make a big story…and at the same time push Jake over the edge."

"Yeah but what?" I asked.

Alice and James both gave a knowing smirk to each other. "Well," She began speaking, "what is it that Seth is so insecure about? What is the biggest fear he has about being with Jake?"

"Well he is afraid that he is going to cheat." I stated easily.

"Exactly." James spoke now, "So if Seth is the one doing the cheating…what do you think Jake will do?"

I thought about it. And I came up with one conclusion.

"He would be pissed."

"Exactly." They said simultaneously.

"But how?"

"Leave that to us." Alice smiled.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"So you have everything you'll need for the next two or three days?" I asked Seth when he handed me his duffle bag.

He nodded with a big grin, "Yeah, or at least I hope so."

"Don't worry; if you don't have something, then we can just buy it from a store up there."

I smiled at him as I packed our bags into the back of my black SUV. We were now ready to get going, but I promised Seth that he could take me out for my birthday, so now we were just getting in my car and I was following his directions.

"Okay, it's this place right here!" He pointed to a place called, _O'Day's._

"Alright, so you wanted to take me to a club for my birthday?" I chuckled as I pulled into a parking space.

"Just get out of the car, and enjoy yourself!" He smirked at me.

I got out of the car and met Seth at the rear of the car. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the doors of the club.

"Close your eyes." He whispered to me, and I did as I was told. Truth be told, the way he whispered to me kinda turned me on.

We took some more steps and then he whispered again, "Alright open."

When I did I was practically ambushed by a crowd screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!"

I began laughing and smiling widely as people began running up to me and hugging me. Some of them, I didn't even remember. Others I was glad to see. After a few more people, Seth took the next hug from me and placed a nice kiss on my lips, "Happy Birthday babe." He smiled.

"Babe huh?" I smirked, "So I have officially went up to 'babe' status now?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes Jake. Don't rub it in though! Or you might lose it! Now c'mon, there are some people waiting upstairs!" He began leading me by my hand to the second level of the club.

"Hey hoe! Happy fucking birthday!" Rosalie greeted me with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before finishing her Apple Martini in one drink.

Also on the second floor with us stood, or sat, my good friends Embry, Quil, Jarred, and Collin. There were also a few others that were just hired help, as well as more people that I didn't really remember.

"Guys! What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" I greeted them, dragging Seth with me. I gave them all one armed hugs and a big grin.

"Good man, you're the one who fell out of touch!" Quil smiled at me and the others all agreed.

Our conversation continued on for awhile before I noticed Seth fidgeting uncomfortably next to me.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry babe. Guys this is my boyfriend, Seth." I smiled as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against my side.

"Um…hi." Seth smiled awkwardly.

"Hey man." They all greeted kindly. They all knew that I was gay, and they were all perfectly fine with it, so it didn't bother them that I was with Seth.

"Um, babe, I'm just gonna go talk to Rose for a bit, so I'll let you catch up."

"Are you sure? You don't have to…"

"It's fine! Just have fun with the boys." He smirked before sneaking out of my arm and walking towards Rose.

I watched him for a bit, and when I turned back towards my boys they were all smirking wickedly.

"You're in loooovvveee!" They laughed, and I soon joined in.

"Was it that easy to tell?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Collin laughed.

"Well, why deny it? He makes me happy…I just wish that he would trust me." I sighed.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"So did you end up inviting your sister?" I asked Seth over the music that was playing…well it wasn't really music…more like a beat.

"Yeah, she said that she might be running a little late though." He shrugged as he took a sip of his Long Island Ice Tea.

"At least she's coming right?" I smirked before finishing off another martini.

"Yeah…and someone else is coming too." He smirked as we walked to the upstairs bar.

"And who might that be?" I asked before ordering my drink.

"Emmet…or should I say Mr. Doorman." He smirked with a giggle.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled in shock, Seth actually got the doorman to come to the party!

He nodded with a giggle, "I saw him come in a few minutes ago! C'mon, let's go introduce you two!"

He dragged me by my hand downstairs to the first floor bar, where we found Emmet standing there…talking to some blond bitch. But she looked familiar.

"Oh my shitballs! Seth isn't that…" I began, but the bitch looked at me and answered my question.

"OH MY FUCKING FUCK! EMMET! IT'S THE CRAZY BITCH FROM THE RESTURAUNT THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" She yelled loudly.

"Rose…is that the girl that you threatened to fuck up when we were at that restaurant on my first day of work?" He questioned quietly when the music died down.

"Yup…and she was talking to my doorman."

He turned to look at us, and then had a huge smile on his face as he came to greet us.

"Hey Seth! Thanks for the invite buddy! And it is so nice to see you again Rosalie." He smiled at me showing his perfect dimples. "So rumor has it that you told my friend over there a little something in a restaurant one day?" He asked with a laugh.

I nodded sheepishly, "Yeah…she was looking at me like I was crazy."

"Which you were." She spoke in an ice cold tone as she came to stand next to Emmet.

"Jane…be nice." He said to her.

"Ugh, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

This bitch…is trying to get murdered.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" I asked her.

"Maybe…I'm an aspiring model." She said with a smirk.

"Oh…so in other words you don't have a career?" I said in the same ice cold tone that she had given me earlier.

Emmet tried to keep from laughing while Seth just burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God is that Jane Ambrosio I see?" someone called from beside the four of us.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It took us fifty dollars a person to get Edward and I into this party. I'm sure that Jake would get pissed off if he found out we were here, so I was going to play nice and told Eddie to do the same. We had to have him get close to the kid, which would make it easier to take out later on in the game. That's when I spotted Jane standing at the bar.

"Oh my God is that Jane Ambrosio I see?" I called out and when she turned around and smiled brightly at me I knew it was her.

"Alice Cullen! Oh my shit! What're you doing here?" She called out as I got close enough to hug her.

"Yeah Alice, what _are_ you doing here?" Rosalie Hale asked as she stood next to her.

"Well, you know Eddie has to make amends with the actor boy." I shrugged before turning back to Jane. "Hey, do you have any shit?" I whispered into her ear.

She smirked at me and nodded, "You want a hit?"

I nodded and we excused ourselves to the bathroom, but not before noticing the suspicious look on Rosalie's face.

Stupid alcoholic bitch.

Once we were in the ladies room, we made sure that no one was in here with us, we locked the door. Jane put her purse on the ledge of a sink and pulled out a dime bag of our favorite white dust. She also pulled out her rectangular mirror and poured most of the dime on it, and then she went on to cut it into lines using a razor.

"You got like a dollar bill?" She asked as she cut up the last line.

I nodded and opened my clutch, pulling out a twenty and rolling it up.

"You can have the first hit." She smiled at me stepping aside so I could get to our white lines.

I stuck the rolled up bill to my nose and snorted up half of the lines on the mirror. I looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath through my nose to get it all in my system.

"It'll take a bit before it starts to hit you." She told me taking the bill from my hand and repeating my actions, but before she could finish, someone opened the door.

"Oh my oh my." We turned to see Rosalie Hale standing in the bathroom doorway. "Don't you think that models' taking a bump of coke is a bit…1990's of you? Oh and in case you're wondering how I got in," She held up a silver key, "I have this." She smirked at us before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

"Oh God…I'm gonna put that bitch in her place…as soon as I'm done here." Jane smirked as she continued her previous actions.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner…but I just wanted to make sure that things were for real between us before I told you." I explained everything to my sister Leah by the stairway to the second floor. She had just gotten here, but I really wanted her to meet Jake.

"Oh…so you are actually dating Jacob Black?" Leah spoke, her voice full of shock.

I nodded and grab her hand, "He's waiting to meet you!" I smiled at her before pulling her up the stairs. Once we were on the second floor, I began scouting the area to try and find Jake. When I saw him standing with next to the railing alone, I smiled and brought Leah towards him.

"Jake," I said to get his attention, and when he turned around, I took a step behind Leah to give her a small push forward, "I want you to meet my sister, Leah!"

He instantly smiled brightly, but Leah seemed to be…shocked.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He held out a hand.

Leah didn't say anything, she didn't even move. The only sound that escaped from her lips was a little whimper.

"Um…is she okay?" He asked with concern as I moved from behind Leah, to be next to him.

"Yeah, she's just a little star-struck I guess." I giggled, "I was the same way when I first met you."

"Oh my fuck stick!" She finally spoke up, making me jump a little bit. "My brother is dating a celebrity!" She laughed, "Oh Jesus! Wait till everyone back home hears about this!"

"NO!" I nearly screamed. I could see Jake give me a weird look from the corner of my eye, "I…I don't want everyone to know…yet." I moved my gaze from Leah's surprised features, to Jake's saddened face.

"Well, either way, it is SO nice to meet you!" She squealed as she held out a hand. "So is I'm going to assume that on those nights that you've been out and about is when you two have been spending time together?"

Jake and I chuckled, "Yeah, sorry to keep your little brother away from you, but I just want to have him around all the time." He smiled as he placed an arm on my shoulders.

"Oh, don't even worry about it!" She gave a nervous chuckle, "I was actually starting to think that he was out and about getting hooked on drugs or something!" She shook her head as she brought her drink to her lips.

"Oh no, our dear Seth here isn't the one with a drug problem." Said Rosalie as she walked up from behind Leah with a smirk.

Leah had to turn a bit to look at her, while Jake and I were already facing her.

"Rose?" Leah asked with confusion. Rose had been to our apartment a few times, but Leah had no idea that she was Jake's best friend. She thought that she was just my boss and good friend.

"Hey Leah, enjoying the party?" Rose smiled as she gave Leah a one handed hug, since she was holding her drink in the other.

"Yeah but…what're you-"

"I'm Jake's best friend and manager, and Seth is my assistant. So before you ask, yes, I knew about them from the beginning." Rose smirked.

"Oh…well! It looks like I was just the last one to find out!" She giggled.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Leah had been here for no more than ten minutes and she had already managed to steal my baby boy away from me. I looked out onto the dance floor from the same spot as I stood before, and saw them dancing with each other. I looked towards the bar and saw Rose talking to some big muscley bear like guy. I think that she was flirting because she was laughing a lot and leaning in towards the guy a bit. I shook my head with a smile as I turned my attention back towards Seth. To my displeasure, he was no longer dancing with Leah, but instead he was dancing with some guy who looked like a model. Tanned with short hair, dressed like a normal club go-er, jeans and a long sleeve button up shirt. A sudden rush of jealousy ran throughout my body and I couldn't stop the low growl that escaped from me. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was when I saw Seth try to leave, but the guy grip Seth's hips and pull him back.

I didn't even think twice before turning to go downstairs and on the dance floor. For some reason, it was a lot more crowded then it looked. As I maneuvered my way through the crowd, while at the same time hugging a few people that greeted me, I could faintly hear Seth speaking.

"My sister is waiting for me by the bar, I have to go." He told the guy, with a slight slur, trying to leave again. "Please, I'm here with somebody." He slurred again when the guy pulled him up against his body once again.

"Oh, are you talking about the birthday boy? C'mon, forget about him and have fun!" The guy said back.

"No, I just want…Jake." Seth slurred happily when he saw me. "L-let go." He begged the guy.

The guy simply rolled his eyes as he released Seth from his grip and began mumbling under his breath as he turned to walk away. Seth stumbled into my open arms, and I wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"You ready to get going?" I asked him with a small kiss.

"Hmm…if you want." He replied.

"Alright, let's get going then." I smiled down at him as I began leading him towards the exit, but not before running into an unexpected guest.

We were a few feet away from the exit when I saw him walk into the club. His face still looked kind of rough and old, with his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore an all black suit, and the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown when he spotted me. I wasn't really picture perfect at the moment; I mean here I stood holding up my drunken love.

"Son." He greeted as he began stepping closer to us. He gave Seth a nasty look that I didn't like, but thankfully Seth didn't notice since his eyes were on the floor.

"Hello Billy." I greeted my father, bitterly and against my will.

"Baby…I'm tired…can we go please?" Seth whispered into my ear.

I nodded and began walking around Billy to get to the exit, "Now Jacob, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? I'm being civil, and I have to take care of someone that I love…maybe you should've done the same." I snapped at him, trying to control my temper. "Now I have to go. Have a good night." I said before continuing my walk out of the club.

Once I had my baby boy safely into the passenger seat of my car, I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be alone with this angel for at least three days. I let out a content sigh as I got into the car in the driver's seat and buckled up, but before turning on the car I turned to look at Seth's peaceful sleeping figure. I hope that he likes what I have planned.

**Rose's POV**

"Yeah, I swear, this guy was totally hitting on Seth on the dance floor!" Leah chuckled as she told Emmet and I about Seth's little admirer.

"What'd Jake do?" I asked.

"I don't know! I left Seth alone to get a drink." She smiled. "So what've ya'll been up to?"

"Oh nothing, ya know…just getting to know each other." Emmet answered with a smile.

I swear every time I see his dimples, I melt a little bit.

"Mhm." She smiled as she turned to look out at the crowd on the floor, "Who the fuck is that?"

I followed her discreet pointing to see one seriously pissed off looking Jane Ambrosio quickly approaching us, with a giddy Alice Cullen on her heels.

"Oh wow, what're they gonna try and do now?" I said under my breath.

"Hey Jane…what's-"

"You conceited annoying bitch!" Jane yelled as she threw the blue drink that she was holding in my face.

I took in a sharp breath from the sudden rush of cold liquid on my body. The red mini that I was wearing now looked purple and my once slightly curled blond locks were now drenched. I lifted my arms a bit, and more alcohol dripped slowly off of them.

"What…THE FUCK! YOU STUPID BITCH!" I screamed as I lunged toward her, but Leah quickly grabbed my shoulders and held me back. "Leah, let me go! I've been waiting for tonight, when I could finally fuck some dumb bitch up!"

"Yeah, you hold your dumb fucking friend back." She taunted.

"Bitch I'm doing you a favor." Leah snapped back.

"No, let that fucking bitch go, see what the fuck happens!" She said as she pushed Leah away from me.

Before any of us knew it, I was attacking Jane, and she made some weak ass attempts to hit me back. I felt someone trying to push me off of her scrawny ass, and then I felt a tug on my hair.

"Back the fuck up bitch!" I heard Leah yell at who I assumed to be Alice.

And then we heard a loud smack, and then Leah said, "Ugh, what the fuck was that weak shit!" Then I heard a loud thump against the floor and I let my attention switch to see Alice and Leah in the same position as Jane and I, with Leah on top.

Then I felt a sudden hit to my face, and I remembered that Jane was still hitting me. Damn, she was so weak that I had actually forgotten.

"Alright, break it up ladies!" We heard a stern husky voice demand, and then I was being pulled off of Jane, but I kept swinging my fists and kicking my heels, trying to hit her.

Apparently someone called the po-po because now Leah and I were handcuffed and in the back of a police car, with Jane and Alice in another. The cop didn't have a partner, and was silently driving, but suddenly let out a sigh.

"Leah, seriously, what were you thinking?" The same husky voice asked.

"Well hello to you Sam!" Leah greeted cheerfully, "Well, this crazy bitch decided to hit me, and then one thing led to another and BOOM…here I am."

The cop, whose name was apparently Sam, shook his head with a laugh.

"Leah, you can barley take care of yourself, I would hate to think about how your little brother is doing." They laughed together, and I just smiled.

The Clearwater family was full of surprises.

* * *

**At the Police station…**

I watched as the iron bars slid closed with a loud clang. For some reason, they thought that it would be a good idea to have the four of us in one cell. There were barley any other people in the other cells, and a few were even empty, and yet here we are. There were four thick wood benched, nailed to the floor, and we were each on a different one.

"Ugh," Alice decided to break the silence, "I don't even know why I'm in here! I was attacked!"

"Bitch!" Leah turned to look at her, "I will stab you with my damn stiletto if you don't shut the fuck up!"

I had to stifle the loud laugh that escaped my lips. Oh, I had a whole night of this. And they took all of our damn purses, so I couldn't even look at my phone or anything. But even though I am sitting in a jail cell with two bitches I hate, drenched in some blue drink, without a phone…I would probably do it again.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Leah and I stepped out of the police station, wearing our party clothes still and now holding our purses again. Nearly everything on my body was sticky, except for my shoes.

We began walking along the sidewalk together, reminiscing about the previous night.

"Man, we beat some fucking ass last night!" Leah laughed with a clap of her hands.

I began laughing too as we stopped at one of those newsstands that sell little snacks and magazines and all that.

I picked up an energy drink and paid for it, but before turning to walk away again I saw the latest issue of _Gossip Magazine_. When I saw the cover and the big bold letters, my jaw seemed to drop.

"Oh shit…well so much for keeping it quiet right?" Leah said before biting her lip.

**Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on**

**Waiting for tonight, oh...  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh...  
I've dreamed of this love for so long**

**Waiting for tonight, oh...  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh...  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight**

**(Oh..., oh..., oh..., oh..., oh...)  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on**

** -Jennifer Lopez**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright! THERE IT IS! Hahaha another chapter, that is really long! I hope that you guys enjoy it, and I am sorry about the whole "gift" thing being ruined! Also, I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing…we passed the 50 review mark! Hahaha I am SOOOO Happy about that! Um…yeah…so just….PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Till Next Time,**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**

**OHH! AND ALSO! For those who are reading University Affairs, I am sorry for the long wait! I just found out that I am going to have to continue to write the story alone for a bit longer, so please be patient with me!  
**


	9. I Want You

**I Want You**

**A/N: Alright guys…an early update for you all. I have A LOT more free time now…why? Because I just got dumped. Yup, can you believe that shit? Ugh! So yeah, that's one less time consuming thing on my agenda! So, this is just a filler, ya know, until the big thing comes in on Saturday. Also, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And on top of that, a big thank you to everyone who read my NEWEST story, Your Love's A Drug! Thank you so much for your support! As for University Affairs…I have no idea what's happening with that. I do apologize about that. I will keep everyone updated on that situation as well! So now…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight related things!**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Oh God, when could they have gotten these pictures?" I asked Leah, who was still walking with me.

"I have no idea…hell I didn't even know that they were together until last night." She said as she looked at the article in the magazine. "At least you can't see Seth's face in any of these pictures."

"Well that's good, but the situation as a whole is pretty bad." I said with a bit of relief.

Seth's identity was safe for now, but it wouldn't stay like that forever. I know that Jake would want to keep him away from the spotlight of the cameras and tabloids for as long as possible, and so do I.

"Are we going to tell them?" Leah asked.

I nodded, "As soon as I find a fucking taxi, we can go to Jake's and tell them." I said as I stood next to the curb and tried to wave down a taxi.

Once I finally got one, we quickly got inside and started our drive to Jake's apartment.

I pulled out my phone and tried calling Jake, but there was no answer. I then tried calling Seth, but he didn't answer either. I tried texting them both, telling them to call me because it was urgent. Neither of them replied by the time that we got to his building.

We rushed to the elevator, and then to his door. I tried knocking…then banging…and then finally I just used my key to let myself in.

"Jake? Seth?" I called out their names as I began walking around the penthouse. No one was here. The last place that I had to check was his bedroom.

I walked in without hesitation, and was disappointed when I found it to be empty. I noticed two phones and a piece of paper sitting on the bed, and went to go investigate.

_Rose,_

_ We decided to take a little trip down to the beach house. You know the number if there's an emergency. We left our phones here, as you can see, so the beach house phone is the only way to contact us. So see you when you get back!_

_ Love,_

_ Seth and Jake._

"Shit." I spoke under my breath as Leah walked into the room, "They went on a little vacation."

"Oh…so at least that gives us some time to kinda fix this right?" She asked, holding up the magazine in one of her hands.

"We can try."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I let out a small groan as I began to slowly wake up. I recognized the hard, yet comfortable, surface that I was resting my head on and smiled. One of my hands was being held, and the other rested on rock hard abs.

"Good morning." Jake broke the peaceful silence.

I slowly opened my eyes, and then I didn't recognize my surroundings. The once white walls were replaced with a baby blue color. There was no plasma screen TV mounted on the bedroom wall, and the dresser was shorter and wider against the wall. There were only two doors, an exit and bathroom, instead of three. I looked at the white comforter that I was underneath, and remembered how it used to be a dark blue.

I quickly sat up in the bed with alarm, "Where are we?"

"At the beach house. Don't you remember our plans?" He asked as his hand began rubbing up and down my back.

"Well yeah but…when did we get here?" I asked as I turned around so that my body was facing him.

"Last night. We left the party at like…eleven and then we got here around like one in the morning." He smiled at me as he still rested his head against a pillow.

"Why don't I remember that?"

He smirked at me with a low chuckle, "You were kinda…wasted last night."

"Oh…well that makes sense, since the last thing I remember is doing shots with Leah and Rose." I smiled as my stomach began churning and I began feeling a bit sick. I didn't think that it was anything until I got that warm feeling in my mouth and I felt a slow rising in my throat.

I jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I went to the toilet, dropping to my knees and began emptying the contents of my stomach into it. It wasn't that much since I had an empty stomach right now. I stayed on my knees in the same spot, just in case there would be another wave.

Jake knocked on the door, "Babe, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Um, yeah, I think it was just from the drinking last night. Um…I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay…" He said, and then I could hear his faint footsteps as he walked away.

I finally stood up and flushed the toilet. I stepped in front of the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, which was actually the mirror, and found mouthwash. I used it twice so that my breath wouldn't be disgusting anymore. I took in a deep breath, loving the feel of my minty breath, and tried to re-call what had happened last night.

I really couldn't remember anything past the shots. Well…only one thing…and it was a very vague memory. It was Jake holding me, and he was talking to some man. Jake sounded pretty mad too, but I couldn't remember anything that was being said.

A few minutes later, I found Jake in the kitchen.

"Hey, are ya hungry? Or…should you eat something after you just…ya know?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe just some fruit." I smiled at him as I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, laying the side of my head against his bare chest.

I could always count on Jake to take care of me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"To success." Alice smiled as she tapped her wine glass to mine in a toast. "The first step is now finished, and now we just wait for the snowball to start rolling."

Truth be told, I was praying that we wouldn't have to expose Seth to the tabloids and paparazzi. They would tear him apart. I know from personal experience. I remember when I was innocent, and dreaming about being a star. And now, I dream about the end of my career so that I can get my innocence back. I keep these wishes to myself, I mean; I do have a reputation to uphold; even if it isn't such a great one.

"What is the next step?" I asked the master-mind of this whole scheme.

"Well," She paused to take a sip of the red wine that she was drinking, "that is for James to figure out. He told me too let him take care of things on Seth, so we have to focus on Jake."

I nodded and then went into thought. What was he planning? Probably something small…hopefully.

"And what the fuck was up with that stupid alcoholic whore last night?" Alice said in an ice cold tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a bit of confusion.

"Oh that's right, you didn't go last night! Like a little punk beotch!" She giggled. "But your bitch ass-ness is beside the point! So last night, I met up with Jane Ambrosio, and like sometime in the night, maybe early morning, we get into a fight with the alcoholic and her friend!"

I nearly spit out the wine that was in my mouth when she told me about what had happened. That explained her slightly bruised face and swollen lip.

"Are you serious? You got in a fight with Rosalie Hale?"

"Well…no. I was fighting the friend, but Jane fought her." She smirked, "Then we all went to spend the night in jail."

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard that part of the story. I couldn't imagine my sister sitting in a jail cell with Rosalie Hale and Jane Ambrosio.

"God, I need to get back to modeling soon." She told me with a bit of a frown, "I kinda miss it, ya know?"

I nodded in understanding. I missed filming because when we filmed, Jake would be there. And we would be close, but as soon as the day was over he went back to Seth. Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why do I waste my time thinking about him? And it's not like its every once and awhile that I think about him…its becoming more and more of a habit. A habit that I needed to kick…soon.

But for now…I let myself wonder.

What's Jake up to now?

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat on Jake's couch, staring at my blackberry and the couples' phones. I had been sitting like this for about an hour and a half now, and I still haven't come up with a decision.

Do I call them and tell them about the article and possibly ruin their trip?

Or, do I just wait until they get back so that they can find out for themselves?

Oh my fucking fuck. What do I do?

"I got the FOOOOD!" Leah announced happily as she walked into the penthouse holding a bag of take-out.

She placed it down on the table next to the phones.

She looked at me, then the phones, and then me again.

"Look, just wait until the morning. That way they will have at least had a day together before we break the news." She smiled at me as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as I began considering it, it was a really good idea.

"Alright then, so in the morning, we will call."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"The sunset really is better on the beach." I smiled.

We were now watching the sunset while we were lying on a hammock on the deck of the house. One of Jake's legs was hanging off the edge, and my body was curled up against his. I had been thinking about something all day, and I think that Jake should know.

I slowly began kissing his neck, and I was happy when he let out a low moan. I began gently nibbling, trying to leave a mark. When I was satisfied with the new red mark on Jake's neck I moved up to his ear.

"Let's go to bed a bit early." I whispered before taking his earlobe in my mouth. I only did this for a second or two before getting off of the hammock and walking to the back door of the house. I opened it and stood in the doorway as I turned to look at Jake, who was close behind me.

Once I was inside I quickly went to the bedroom, with Jake still close behind. I sat down on the foot of the big bed as Jake walked into the room. He stood in the doorway for a second before finally pushing me back onto the bed and smashing his lips against mine. He was gently nipping and sucking at my bottom lip, and it sent a rush of pleasure throughout my body. I wanted him. I needed him. I'm gonna get him, and nothing is going to stop me this time.

"Jake…" I moaned his name as he began leaving a mark of his own. "Jake I want to do it."

His lips stopped moving against my neck, and he looked me in the eyes, "Why? Seth, we talked about this remember? We don't have to do anything."

"I know. But I want to because…I feel really strong feelings for you…and I want you to…to…to have my virginity."

**Excuse me I think I seen you on the dance floor  
Excuse me I think there playin´ one of our songs  
I seen you you´ve been here a lot of times  
And you´ve been on my mind cause baby your just so damn fine  
What do you say  
What will it take  
To make you see that I´m not playin´**

**I want you  
and I think you should know  
I want you  
and I wont let you go  
Cause I´m the kind of girl who likes to tell you what I want in life  
Get you right into things wont you like that anyway  
I want you  
so before you go home  
And you leave here alone  
I thought you should know**

** -Paris Hilton**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there you go! An early, post break up, update. Hahaha I'm a hot mess right now! Bad Romance is like…on repeat on my iPod. Hahaha anyways! Leave me a review and lemme know what you think! The song is "I Want You", by Paris Hilton. I love her. She is my idol. Hahahaha! So yeah! Thanks for reading, and please review! OHEMGEE! You know what I realized? That the "Goinn" in my name has two "n"s! Hahaha wow, totally random.**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	10. Telephone

**Telephone**

A/N: Do I really have to say it? If you don't who sings this song…look at my name. Hahaha YES! A LADY-FUCKING-GAGA song! Hahaha alright…so Beyonce had a line or two…BFD. IT'S ALL ABOUT GAGA! WOOOOOOOH! Hahaha now, last chapter didn't have the usual amount of reviews that usually come with the chapter…but it was still a decent amount so I'm happy! And those who reviewed really seemed to like the last chapter! So here is the next chapter to my fabulous Seth and Jake story! Sorry that it is a day late, I was still finishing up the last chapter of **Unusual You** yesterday. As for **Your Love's A Drug**, I will start typing tonight and hopefully have it up by Tuesday. As for **University Affairs**, well…**Known as Jayk** is kind of MIA so…I don't know the updating status of that story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight related things!**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

"Jake I want to do it."

Hearing those words made my body freeze in place. I had stopped kissing his neck to pull away and look him in the eyes. I was a bit disappointed that he was trying this again. I know that I wanted to move forward, but I didn't want Seth to feel as though he had to move at my pace. I was willing to move at his.

"Why? Seth, we talked about this remember? We don't have to do anything." I said in a firm voice so that I would be able to make my point clear.

"I know. But I want to because…I feel really strong feelings for you…and I want you to…to…to have my virginity."

My lips formed a smile as the last words left his mouth.

"You want me to have your virginity?" I asked happily. This was a big step in a relationship, especially for Seth.

His cheeks flushed a slight pink as he slowly nodded. I went down to place a soft kiss on his lips, to let him know that he shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Okay, but only if you are really sure that you want to." I spoke in a low, kind of seductive tone. I really didn't want him to change his mind; I wanted to go through with this. I wanted to show him that I could take care of him in every way.

He slowly nodded once again, "Just…be gentle…okay?"

I smiled down at him and kissed his lips once more, "Of course babe."

I went down to mold our lips together again as one of my hands reached underneath Seth to grab his ass. He let out a small moan, and I took this as an opportunity to begin exploring his mouth with my tongue. Every time our tongues would brush against one another's, pleasure would run throughout my body. It didn't take long for my pants to become painfully tight…or at least more than they already were. I broke our kiss and Seth let out a small whimper at the loss. I hastily removed my shirt and tugged at Seth's a bit to show him that I wanted it off. He happily obliged as he pulled his shirt off. I had never seen Seth without a shirt on, and I got hornier at the sight. He wasn't as muscular as I was, but he wasn't scrawny. I loved it. I began attacking his lightly sculpted stomach with kisses and gentle playful bites. He thanked me with a moan that only fueled me to move quicker. The hand that wasn't squeezing Seth's ass went to the waist of his jeans and began undoing the button. I moved my mouth up to one of the brown duds on his chests and took it into my mouth, running my tongue over it and gently nibbling on it. His breathing seemed to hitch and his moans were more periodic than before. I felt his hands creep to my jean button and he quickly had it undone and the zipper down. I, however, was still fumbling with his button because my hands were slightly trembling from nerves and so he swatted my hands away and undid them.

I pulled around from his chest to stand and began pulling his pants down his hips, and he lifted them into the air a bit so that I could pull them off completely. All that remained was a pair of baby blue boxer briefs with his erection pressing against the fabric. I wanted nothing more than to just rip them from his body so I could take him completely. I fought my urges as Seth slowly sat up and looped his fingers into the little belt things that were around the waist of the jeans. He looked up at me with a small smirk as he slowly pulled my jeans down my legs until they were at my knees, then he just let them drop. I had decided to go commando today, so my rather sizeable erection was just there, and Seth's eyes widened at the sight. I didn't wait before pushing him back down onto the bed and climbing on top of him and attacking his mouth again. My hand slowly snuck underneath the waist band of his briefs and wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection. He broke the kiss to let out a loud gasp as I started stroking him slowly. I moved my kisses to his neck, trying to finish the mark that I had left unfinished earlier. After a few strokes, I used my free hand to slide his underwear down his legs and threw them off in a random direction. I had to break away from him completely and get off of him so that I could go to the nightstand next to my bed.

Seth let out a whimper as he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry babe, I'm just getting protection." I said, and he relaxed a little, but didn't let go of my hand. I reached out for the nightstand drawer and opened it, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

I quickly went back to Seth and opened the lube with one hand, and the other began spreading Seth's legs. I got in-between them and poured a generous amount of lube onto a hand. I brought my hand up to his entrance and gently pressed a finger against it, and a shudder ran through his body.

"Baby…this is going to hurt." I whispered into his ear before kissing his neck, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Y-yes. I'm sure." He slowly nodded again.

He took in a deep breath and I slowly began sticking one finger inside of him. I propped myself with my free arm so that I could look at his face and make sure that he wasn't in too much pain. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his bottom lip. Once the finger was fully inside of him, I began moving it in and out of him. I brought the finger almost all the way out, and then brought a second finger to the hole. I slowly began pushing it inside, and Seth took in a sharp breath. I stopped any movement.

"K-keep going." He told me in a whisper.

I followed his instructions and slowly pushed the fingers into him. Once they were all the way in, I waited a few seconds before beginning to scissor him to stretch him out further. Seth was whimpering as he gripped his hair with one hand, and the other was slightly clenched into a fist.

"Alright baby, you're all ready." I whispered to him as I pulled my fingers out. I then ripped open the condom package and rolled it over the tip of my hard cock and down to the base.

It was pre-lubricated, but I added more in an attempt to make this as easy as possible for my baby boy. I added more to his entrance as well, with the same intentions. I positioned myself at his opening, but didn't push in yet. Instead I looked back to Seth's face. His eyes were still shut, but his mouth seemed a bit more relaxed than before.

"Baby…open your eyes." I whispered to him

He slowly began to follow out my request and soon his sweet chocolate eyes met mine. They were slightly wet with tears, and that was beginning to make me rethink this whole thing.

"Baby, are you sure that you want to go through with this. We can stop right now, I don't mind. I just want you to be comfortable with this."

He slowly nodded, "I really want this Jake. Just be gentle…please?" He pleaded.

"Of course. Seth…I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. Jake…I-I…thank you." He fumbled around his words, and it seemed as though he switched his choice of words in the middle.

"For what baby?"

"For loving me…and for proving me wrong."

I understood what he meant. He was finally going to trust my love for him, and that sent me over the moon with happiness. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before pressing my throbbing erection against his tight entrance.

"I'm ready." He whispered, and our lips were so close to mine still, so I could feel his lips move against mine.

I slowly pushed the head of my cock inside of him and he whimpered and bit his lip again. God, he was so tight still, even after I took awhile to try and stretch him out. I began to slowly push the rest of my cock into him, and when I was about halfway in, Seth seemed to be feeling too much pain.

"OW!" He screamed in pain.

I immediately froze in place and looked at him, my face full of concern.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry baby. Did I hurt you? Fuck! I'm so-"

"No, I'm okay." I gave him a doubtful look as a tear slowly began rolling down his cheek, "I promise. Just…keep going…please?"

I hesitantly obliged, and continued pushing the rest of my shaft inside of him. I stayed there for a bit to let him adjust to my size before slowly beginning to pull out, then slowly thrusting back in. A loud moan escaped from me, but Seth didn't seem to be feeling the pleasure yet. After a few minutes of this slow movements, Seth began to enjoy it as well. His facial expression had morphed from one of pain, to one of pleasure.

"Oooh Jake…oooooh." He moaned my name. I wanted to quicken my pace, to try and find that sweet spot inside of him and make him scream my name, but I waited until he gave me the okay.

"Ooooh Jake…f-faster." He moaned the request.

I smirked to myself, as I picked up my pace. Still trying not to be too rough with him, I began my search for that special spot. At the same time, I reached for his raging hard-on and began stroking it in sync with my thrusting hips. I knew that I had hit it when his hands had clung to my back and his nails began digging into my back.

"Ooooooh God Jake! Oh my fucking…ugh!" He moaned louder than before.

I continued to hit that spot inside of him, as well as letting out my own moans.

"Oh shit Seth, oh God…it's so good." Seemed to be a popular moan that came from me.

"Oh….ooooh…mmmm….Jake….Jake…I'm….I'm-" He moaned after every word, but I understood what he was trying to say. He was cumming.

"Just let go baby. Let it happen, cum for me baby." I whispered into his ear sweetly and seductively.

His breathing seemed to hitch, "Oh God Jake…Jake…JAKE!" He screamed my name at his release. My hands, as well as our stomachs, were covered in his hot white seed.

His muscles tightened around my erection and after a few more thrusts I couldn't hold back any longer, and soon I screamed at my release as well.

"OH SHIT SETH!" I screamed as I felt my release. I had rolled over and onto my back next to Seth.

Both of us were panting, trying to catch our breaths. A content silence filled the air as he cuddled up to my side and placed the side of his face on my shoulder.

"That was…fucking amazing." I broke the silence once I caught my breath.

"Yeah…it really was." He agreed.

We let the content silence fill the air again. It was killed in a short amount of time by the ringing of a phone.

"It must be Rose…she's the only one that knows the number." I said as I began running my hand up and down his back.

"Let it ring, because we are on vacation, so we are not going to pick up the telephone, for anyone." I felt his smile form against my chest.

"Baby, I think that if Rose is calling then it is probably really important. I'll pick up…just this once, okay?" I asked for permission.

He sighed before letting out a low, "Alright."

I chuckled at his resistance, "Alright, why don't you go start the shower, that way we can clean up when I'm done."

He slowly nodded and kissed my chest before getting up and walking to the shower. I let out a content sigh as I got off of the bed and walked to answer the phone.

"Hello?" No response, "Hello?"

"Jake…..e…gen…cy." The call was going in and out.

"Rose? Hey I can't hear a thing. Do you have bad service where you're at or something?"

Again, the fuzzy in and out conversation continued.

"What did you say? I'm sorry but…I can't hear you…the call is breaking up. Anyways, I'm kind of busy. So call back tomorrow alright. Love you, bye!" With that I hung up the phone and placed it down on a table.

I then turned to go wash up with my baby boy.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"FUCK!" I yelled as I threw my phone down against the couch.

"What happened?" Leah asked before sticking some chow mein noodles in her mouth with chopsticks.

"Bad reception." I mumbled angrily as I picked up my little carry out carton of fried rice. I stuck some in my mouth and began chewing it furiously.

"Well…maybe it's a sign that we should wait until the morning to try and tell them." She said optimistically as she picked up a fried wonton.

I sighed before sticking some teriyaki chicken in my mouth. Maybe she was right. I really didn't want to ruin their whole trip, but I wanted them to be ready for whatever might happen when they get back. If I could, I would make this whole thing just disappear, but I can't.

A thought crossed my mind, and I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts for the person I was trying to call. Once I found him, I hit the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Who ya callin?" Leah asked before continuing to eat.

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered the phone.

I hesitated before speaking, "Hello Edward? It's Rosalie. I know that you probably hate my guts…but I need a really big favor."

* * *

**James' POV**

"Alice?" I questioned to make sure that she had actually answered the phone.

"Hey James…what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wondering when we were going to take the next step."

"Well…I am going to send Eddie in to talk to the kid soon, and then when he's done, you can take over." She told me.

"Alright then, so what do I do until then?"

"I don't know. Just keep tabs on him, which will make it easier to track him down when the time's right."

"Alright then…talk to ya soon." And with that I hung up the phone.

I went to my computer and pulled up the pictures I had sold to Victoria Bliss for her magazine, and began looking them over. The kids face wasn't visible in any of the pictures. I had been following the kid around for about a week now, and he didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary, or should I say anything that could be used against him. He was usually out with that fine ass blond chick instead of Jake, so these were the only pictures that I could get. I would have to work double time to get one of the them together, where people would actually be able to see his face. Once that was done, he would be easier to break down. Once that happened, he would practically be running away from Jacob Black.

As I smiled to myself, I thought back on the plans that Alice and I had made without Edward. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out an unlabeled prescription bottle that had a single pill in it. Alice had given it to me so that I would be prepared to carry out the plan. All I had to do was wait for the day I was going to have to use it.

_**Hello hello baby you called  
I cant hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
Youre breakin up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
Im kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you Im kinda busy**_

_**Just a second  
Its my favorite song theyre gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you wont stop calling me  
Im kinda busy**_

_**Stop callin  
Stop callin  
I dont wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin  
Stop callin  
I dont wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor**_

_**-Lady Gaga**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Alright peoples! There it is! A bit short, but its there, and a VERY essential! Hahaha also, I have a favor to ask of you…I have been wanting to read an MPREG story, so if you know a good one, then tell me what it is because I want to read it! Or even better, if you are writing one, then tell me and I'll read it! So yeah…sorry that this is a day late! Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know how IT was. Hahahahaha**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	11. Get Physical

**Get Physical**

**A/N: Woooh! New chapter! Ahahaha, man, I haven't gotten reviews from some familiar people in awhile…like Master GaGa and Qmagic! Hahaha what dee fuck! Hahaha and as usual, a big thank you to all those who reviewed! Love you all! Hmm…this update is late. Hahaha my bad, but finals are seriously kicking my ass right now. I can't wait for this school year to be done…but at the same time I want to get some bomb ass scores on my finals! Hahaha so yeah…I hate it. Anyways! I need some advice which would really help me with "University Affairs". What should I do? Do I wait for Known as Jayk to finally write the next chapter…or do I just write it myself?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Twilight related!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Alright, where is she?" I huffed impatiently as I checked the time on my screen. Rosalie Hale had called me last night, asking for a favor. Her plan was, do I dare say, smart. She told me to be here, and now here I am, waiting for her. She wasn't exactly late, but in my mind, being early is on time and being on time is late.

I tapped my fingers against the table in an impatient manner as I continued to wait for the alcoholic hoe bag. She hadn't told me the full plan, all she had told me was that she needed a favor, and she needed me to lie and make it seem like rumors were false.

I know what you're thinking, why would I, Edward Cullen the heartless monster do this? Because, it benefits me. I have to be Jake's boyfriend again.

We were, "Keeping Seth's identity safe," was how Rose put it. I should really be thanking her; I mean this was basically putting me where I wanted to be. I was going to be right where I wanted, and I had Jake right where I wanted and there was nothing that Seth Clearwater could do about it. This is why I thought, for the first time ever, that Rose had a great idea.

"You're here." Speak of the devil.

"You're late." I said with a mock smile as I watched her sit down.

"Actually I'm…well forget it. So have you thought about it?" She asked seeming to be in a rush.

"Hmm…I think I need more details." I smirked, trying to hold her back from whatever she was apparently late for.

She sighed as she finally took off her big Gucci sunglasses, "I need you to be Jake's boyfriend again. Not for real, but I really need you to go around town and be seen together, holding hands, kissing…the works. I need you to squash any chance of the paparazzi getting closer to Seth. I know that you probably don't like him, but please. He is just an innocent kid, fresh out and into the world. He doesn't deserve to be ripped apart by the vicious room, and have his privacy constantly breeched."

I kept my gaze on her intently and paid close attention to her body language. I only saw pure sympathy and fear. I could tell that she only wanted to protect the kid, and to be honest I don't blame her. I knew what she was scared of, and Alice was praying that the paparazzi would do their job and tear him apart.

"Alright." I nodded, "I'll do it…how did you convince Jake to do this?"

"I didn't…shit, I haven't even told him yet. But trust me, the second he finds out that it will protect Seth, he will jump onboard. I am actually going to call him right now, so if you don't mind, I will be on my way." She waved as she replaced her glasses, and picked up her handbag and clicked her way towards the exit.

That kind of killed my happy-go-lucky mood. He would only be doing it for Seth, but still. This was my chance to make him see that he made a mistake when he left me. To make him see that he loves me and wants me just as much as I do him. To make him see that we belong together.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I love this…this happy, content, feeling. This is how I wanted it to be all the time. I listened to my love's soft breathing as his head rested on my muscular chest. I was holding one of his hands, our fingers were interlaced. My other hand was running up and down his smooth back in a slow gentle movement. I had been awake, listening to his breathing and thinking about our love making, for about an hour now. I loved this feeling that I had. Seth was finally comfortable with me and he finally trusted me. He no longer questioned my love for him, and was close to saying that he felt the same, but I wasn't going to rush him. I hadn't rushed him into sex, and I certainly wouldn't rush him into telling me how he feels.

But after a few more minutes of reminiscing, I began thinking about the future…our future. I began to think about when he would tell me he loves me. I smiled wide at the thought, and then another happy thought came to mind. Us moving in together. Unpacking boxes and deciding where to place things around the house. And then I pictured my proposal to him, dropping down on one knee and pulling out the ring. In my fantasies, Seth was about to let out a teary eyed, "Yes," but the phone began ringing.

"Shit." I grumbled as I looked down to see if Seth had been woken up by the loud obnoxious noise. To my pleasure, he hadn't. I gently lifted his head, and unwillingly released his hand as I slid out from under the sheet that covered us, and then out of the bed to stop the loud noise. I smiled as I walked around the empty beach house in the nude, I could get used to this. Waking up naked, with the one I love.

I picked up the phone before it could make another loud ringing noise and answered with an agitated, "Hello?"

"Well, good fucking morning to you too sweets!" I heard Rose's velvety voice chime on the other end of the line.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that Seth is sleeping and the phone is kinda loud." I explained.

"Mhm, how is my dear adoptive brother doing?" She giggled.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I smiled widely.

"I seeee!" She stretched out the word, "And now I am going to seem like a total bitch right now, but this is serious. We have to talk about something very important."

"Sure sure, start talking." I said playfully.

I heard her take in a deep breath before she started talking, "We need to be friends with Edward again." I opened my mouth to say something but she continued to talk, "Don't interrupt, just listen. Something really bad happened, and you aren't going to be happy at all. So, we can make people forget all about it, but you just have to act like you and Edward are still together."

"What?" I asked out of pure confusion, "What could be so bad that we would have to do that?"

"Well…_Gossip Magazine_…they released their new issue. And their cover story…is about you…and your new mystery man. They have pictures of you and Seth together. If we don't do this, Seth's identity will be exposed…and I think that you know what will happen if _that_ happens."

Shit. Fuck. Asshole. Bitch. And any other curse word that exists. Why was this happening now? Now that he was finally going to trust me and give my love a chance, this happens. FUCK!

"Jake, sweetie calm down. Everything will work out fine. Just tell Seth what is happening, and he will understand, I'm sure. And make sure that he knows that it isn't real."

I was still fuming. I didn't dare speak out of fear because I didn't know what would come out.

"Look, I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you when you get back." She kissed the receiver and hung up.

All I heard was the "beep beep" noise, telling me that our call was over. I angrily moved the phone away from my ear and my hand dropped to my side, phone still being held. I was gritting my teeth, biting the inside of my cheek and drawing blood. An unexpected tear rolled down my cheek as the sudden rush of anger and failure set into my soul. I had failed to keep him safe from the evil flashes of the paps. I was angry with myself for not being able to protect him, and that was too much. Before I knew it, I had thrown the phone against the wall and it was smashed into pieces. I was taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. I knew the one thing that would calm me down in an instant, and it was the one thing that I had failed to protect.

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom, and leaned against the door frame, rather than fully entering. I watched my angel, my love, my Seth, sleep peacefully. He groaned unhappily as his hand moved around the empty space where I once lay. I made my way back to the bed and retracted into my old position under the sheet. I had relaced our fingers and pulled his body against mine.

"Mmm…baby what happened? I heard something loud…" He groaned, still sounding sleepy.

Shit, I guess I probably shouldn't have thrown the phone.

"Uh, it was nothing; I just dropped something out in the front room. Don't worry about it." I whispered to him as I kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep babe, you're still tired."

"Mmm…but…" he stopped to yawn, "I'm not tired."

I laughed; I didn't really understand why he was fighting it. And then I remembered what Rose had told me on the phone, and anger began rising inside of me. I knew that what she was asking me to do was something that would protect Seth, but I know that Seth will freak out when I tell him. Edward was one of the main things that made him second guess my love. Seth always compares himself to Edward, when they really are two totally different people. I wouldn't be with Seth if he were like Edward.

"Alright then, how about I make you some breakfast?" I asked him, trying to take my mind off of the current situation back in the city.

"What are you gonna cook?" He asked, and I could feel a smile form on his face.

"A surprise." I laughed, "But don't be disappointed if the surprise tastes terrible."

He sat up, and the sheet that was almost fully covering his body, slid down and revealed his bare upper body, down to the bend at his waist. His face heated up as he realized that we were both still naked.

"So…we uh…we really did it last night huh?" He asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

I sat up as well so that I could claim his lips in a sweet soft kiss, "Yup." Then I saw this look cross his face, and it just made my heart drop. It almost seemed like he…was regretting the decision.

"Hey," I pulled him onto my lap, "do you regret it?"

His eyes quickly met mine, and he seemed offended, "What? No! Why would you think that?"

I bit down on my bottom lip and shrugged, "The look on your face when I told you that we did…you just looked…sad about it."

"Oh…no…I guess that I was just sad because…well…if I tell you…do you promise not to be mad?" He looked completely innocent and cute with a slight blush in his cheek.

I chuckled, God, I really wanted to take him again, right here right now, "Promise."

"I…I promised Rose and Leah that I would tell them about it when we do _it_."

I tried to keep a calm face, but I couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from me. Seth eventually began to let out some small chuckles.

Once we were finished with our laugh session, I looked at Seth intently before leaning forward to kiss his neck and then whisper in his ear.

"Then let's get physical. Then you can tell them all about it." I kissed his neck again as Seth let out a low moan.

I reached under the sheet and wrapped my hand around his growing erection. He whimpered, as he wrapped his arms around my neck. My lips still danced on the nape of his neck, trying to add to the collection of marks already there. I slowly began pumping my fist, then gradually picked up my speed and gained a rhythm. Seth was panting, and moaning as he tangled his hands in my short black hair.

"Oooh, mmm, oh Jake." He moaned my name, which only made me want to please him faster.

I quickened my pace as my lips found his. Seth's moans began to quicken, and his grip on my hair tightened.

"Oh, Jake…Jake…JAKE!" He moaned, getting louder and louder, until he finally reached his release.

My hand, as well as my stomach a bit, was covered with his mess. Then he shocked me when he grabbed my cum covered hand and brought some of the covered fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. A low moan escaped from my lips as he continued to clean my fingers.

Once the fingers were out of his mouth and laced with his, he rested his head on my chest, letting out a content sigh.

"Alright babe, if we don't get out of this bed now, we probably never will." I smiled as I used my free hand to run a gentle line up and down his back.

"Hmm…I just want to cherish this moment…only for a little bit more.

I smiled wide as I let a comfortable silence fill the air. I just hope that things stay like this.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I stood, staring in the mirror, wrapped in a towel with my hair still wet. I examined all of the dark bruises that Jake had left me, marking me as his. I didn't mind, actually I thought that it was kind of sexy that he had felt the need to mark me. He didn't have to, I trusted him now, and now I wouldn't mind calling myself his. I smiled at my reflection as I thought about the things that Jake and I would do today.

Once I had finally left the bathroom, I went to the kitchen and found Jake setting down two plates on the table. I saw that there were small stacks of pancakes on both plates. There was butter and syrup already on the table, as well as the silverware and stuff like that. I sat down, after giving Jake a peck on the lips, and we began eating. He watched me as I brought the first bite up to my mouth. It tasted really good, so I let out a loud, "Mmm."

"They're really good baby! Thanks so much!" I smiled as I continued to eat. After a while, Jake decided to start a conversation, and based on the tone he was using, I got this strange feeling in my gut.

"Seth," he began, "there's something that…I have to tell you before we go back tomorrow."

I put down my fork, and met his gaze; the feeling in my stomach was starting to make me feel nauseous.

"A tabloid...well they have our picture on the cover of their magazine. We are actually the cover story."

Was that a good thing? I don't know…I just continued to listen.

"They don't have your face, so they don't know your identity. They only know that we were together. But, Rose has this plan…and so I'm letting you know that I am only doing this for your safety and protection, because I don't want you to be exposed to the paparazzi."

He was leaving something out. He was trying to avoid telling me something…I could feel it.

"What aren't you telling me Jake?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

He hesitated before speaking, "I am going to pretend to be with Edward again, that way the rumors go away."

"What? You're…you're going back to Edward?" I asked, overwhelmed with confusion and sadness.

"No, I am going to be with-"

"Stop." I held up my hand to silence him as I stood up from my chair, "I want to go home."

"B-but Seth-"

"Jake. I. Want. To. Go. Home." I said stern, and punctuating every word.

I just wanted to go home…

**You know I'm hotter than a furnace**  
**So take it slow**  
**Clench my teeth together**  
**As you start to blow.**  
**You might get agoraphobic**  
**So come inside (inside)**  
**Come on let's do some more aerobic**  
**excercise**

**Give me a test drive**  
**A different kind of fitness.**  
**Do you wanna hit this?  
Do you wanna hit this?**

**Give me a test drive  
A different kind of fitness.  
Do you wanna hit this?  
Do you wanna hit this?**

**Work me out  
Let's get physical  
Wear me out..  
Lets get physical  
Work me out..  
Let's get physical  
Wear me out..  
Let's get physical**

**Don't get tired  
We just got started.  
While you weren't looking  
The Pacific Ocean parted.  
Don't get tired...  
We just got started**

**-Jeffree Star**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright guys! There it is! Sorry that it is like…three days late! Hahaha school finals are driving me crazy! Ugh! Ahaha also! Go and checkout **_**chrisblackwater**_**'s story, "Waiting On Acceptence"! It has a really good start! So go do that, and then review! Hahaha please! Hahaha and let me know about University Affairs as well! Love you all! The song is "Get Physical" by Jeffree Star!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	12. Fame Is A Monster Drug Contest

**Fame Is A Monster Drug Contest**

**A/N: Alrighty, so how is everyone? Well I hope you had a good week, and have an awesome weekend! I am writing this to let people know that I am going to have a contest! Yay! Hahaha so basically, what is going to happen is, I am going to continue to write my stories, "The Fame Monster" and "Your Love's A Drug" for about another week, then I am going to stop! I am going to start the contest! Now, I bet you're thinking…what is this contest? Hahaha well that's what I'm here to talk about!**

**I am going to have a contest where my readers will write a chapter for either, "The Fame Monster" or "Your Love's A Drug" and then submit it, and I will read it along with a few hand-picked judges, and the winner's chapter will be used for the story! I will give full recognition to the author, and then yeah! After that I will basically go from where you left off!**

**Now, this idea isn't set in stone, so if ya'll don't think that it's a good idea then let me know and I will put a stop to it right now. I just wanted to use this as an opportunity to allow my readers to make their ideas for either story, become an actual part of the story. So yeah, this is my way of saying thank you for giving me your support. The contest window for submissions will be from this time next week (the 18****th****) to the following Sunday (the 27****th****).**

**RULES.**

**The Fame Monster…**

**1)No killing Edward, Alice, James, or Victoria.**

**2)No break ups!**

**3)Leah's relationship status is not to be touched.**

**4)No taking further steps in Seth and Jake's relationship (i.e. engagement, adoption, eloping, etc.)**

**5)No messing with the "Get Rid Of Seth" plan.**

**Your Love's A Drug…**

**1)No sex.**

**2)Leah cannot phase yet.**

**That's about it…**

**Feel free too...**

**The Fame Monster**

**-Have Jake and Seth have crazy sex. Hahaha in fact I encourage it.**

**-Have Rosalie and Emmet go on their first date.**

**Your Love's A Drug**

**-You have full control of Jake and Paul's first date, so you have free reign over whatever romantic things you want to happen.**

**-Have Leah and Emily get in another argument**

**Any other questions? Send me a message! And remember to let me know if you think that this is a good idea! ALSO!**

_**THE CHAPTER TITLES FOR THE FAME MONSTER MUST BE A SONG TITLE! The, Your Love's A Drug title, must be involved into the story! So yeah…let me know what you think of the idea!**_

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	13. Obsessed

**Obsessed**

**A/N: Wooooh! Another chapter! Heyyy! Hahaha I was really excited to write this chapter! And I hope that you will all enjoy it! A big thanks to anyone and everyone that reviewed or did all that other good stuff! You keep me motivated and keep me working on this story! I love you all! This chapter, is a Mariah Carey song. BLEH! I cant stand her. Surprised? Well I only like about four songs from her. This, My All, Fantasy, Touch My Body, and We Belong Together. That's it. I cant stand her voice. But that's just me! If you like her, then good for you! Everyone is different and that is what makes us unique! So please enjoy this chapter! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

I was currently waiting at Jake's penthouse apartment since Jake had called me back earlier today saying that they were about to get on their way home. And as I predicted, I felt guilty. The last thing that I wanted to do was ruin their romantic trip, and that is _exactly _what I did. Jake sounded so sad when he had called me, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I knew that it probably had something to do with Seth, but I didn't dare pry on the subject anymore once he had told me that he didn't want to talk about it.

I was standing in the kitchen leaning against a counter, holding a martini in my hands. I slowly tilted the glass to pour some into my mouth and felt a small sense of comfort as the cold liquid made its way down my throat.

My phone had vibrated on the counter and snatched it up so fast and answered without bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that it would be Leah, Jake, or even Seth.

"Hey Rosalie, its Emmet!" He greeted cheerfully on the other end of the line.

My heart began to flutter as his voice filled my ear like a sweet melody.

"Oh Emmet! Hey, what's up?" I giggled nervously. Only he could have that effect on me.

"I was just, uh, wondering if, um, y-you would wanna like, go out and eat tonight…w-with me?" He stuttered through the last part of his sentence, and he seemed to be just as nervous as I was.

I was kind of stunned. I really wanted to go out with Emmet, but I already had plans with Leah and I had to wait for Jake and Seth to get her. And that's what I told him, much to my dismay.

He let out a sad, "Oh." But I reassured him that when I wasn't busy I would totally be happy to go out with him. This seemed to cheer him up, and right before he hung up, Seth and Jake walked through the door. I said a hurried, "See ya later," and hung up. Unfortunately, the once happy pair was arguing.

"No! You know what; this was something that I knew would happy the whole fucking time! But you would always tell me, no I won't go back to him because I want you! Didn't you?" Seth yelled at Jake in the living room.

I decided to hide out in the kitchen for a bit longer, and to just listen for a bit, that way I would have an upper hand when I tried to defuse the situation.

"Yes, and I-" Jake started to speak but didn't get the chance to finish.

"NO! Don't you dare say that you meant it, because here you are! Going back to him!"

"But I'm not! I am doing this to protect you! I do not want you exposed to the tabloids and the paparazzi! I want you to stay away from all that for as long as possible, but you just jump to conclusions!" Jake's voice began to rise, but he wasn't quite loud enough to be considered yelling.

"Alright, then I have a question for you Jake. If you love me so much, then why would you want to hide me? Why not just flaunt me around and show everyone our love? Why hide it? Huh?"

"I just told you! I do not want you-"

"What about what I want? Hm? Did you ever once consider actually asking me what _I _wanted?"

I decided that this would be a perfect time to make my presence known. As I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, my heels clicking all the way, my heart seemed to break at what I found. I saw Jake standing with an extremely sad look on his face with his eyes cast down on the floor. Seth was distanced from him and his arms were crossed over his chest, while his face was tear streaked. Neither of them made eye contact with me, and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Seth, don't be mad at Jake. It was my idea." I informed Seth, but he didn't seem to care as he simply shrugged.

"That's not why I'm mad." He said in a low, almost incoherent, tone.

"Then whats wrong?" I asked, in an impatient manner. I wasn't the kind of person that waited for answers.

He switched his attention from me to Jake, then back to me. He finally approached me and pulled me back into the kitchen. Once there, he started pacing nervously.

"I'm not mad." He finally began. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing him. I'm finally starting to let myself fall for him, and now this? I'm scared, because now Edward is going to be with him a lot more, and he might have the chance to get Jake back."

I approached him, and put my hands on his shoulders to hold him still, and to hold his gaze. "Seth, Jake is madly in love with you. At this point, there is nothing that Edward can do to change that. You have to trust Jake and you have to believe him when he says that he will _not_ betray you." I finally pulled Seth into a tight hug and Seth let out soft sobs.

Eventually I got him to calm down and brought him back out to a very sad and frustrated looking Jake. As he heard my heels clicking he turned to look at us and immediately stood up from the couch that he was sitting on. He didn't attempt to move closer to us, instead Seth practically ran into his open arms.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I was just s-so s-scared. I-I trust y-you. I r-really do." Seth spoke through sobs as he buried his face in Jake's chest.

Jake now had watery eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he held Seth, "It's okay baby, don't cry. Ssh, don't cry. I love you baby, I love you so much. So don't cry okay?" Jake whispered to Seth.

I smiled to myself as I picked up my purse from a nearby table, "Well, looks like my work here is done. And it is now like six o'clock, and I have plans with Leah, so I'll just leave you two love birds alone."

As I began to head for the door, I heard footsteps behind me, then a tap on my shoulder.

"Rose," I turned to see Seth standing there, fidgeting with his hands, "can you do me a favor?"

"Well since you are the boss's boyfriend, I kinda have to." I joked with a small chuckle, "What do ya need kid?"

"I uh-I want to have a little sit down meeting with Edward…alone."

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Rose had just filled me in on the whole situation and what had went down earlier. I was surprised that my baby brother was able to yell. I kind of wasn't surprised though. I knew that Seth would react like that, but I also knew that they were only doing this to protect Seth.

We were currently sitting at a private table in club that looked fun. I was sure that Rose was just here to drink and dance, but I was on a mission. I needed to get _laid_, like seriously. I was on a dry spell right now and I needed to end the drought. I was holding my Hurricane in my hand, taking sips every now and then as I looked at the potential victims. There was one in particular that had seemed to have caught my eye. He was wearing a tight black v-neck that clung to his muscled body nicely and some jeans. He had short cropped black hair and his face wasn't too bad. He had been watching me for awhile now, sending small smiles my way every now and then. I finally decided that he would do just fine for tonight, and sent a small smile his way. I stood up, telling Rose that I was gonna go work my magic and she smiled wishing me luck.

I made my way out to the public bar to order another drink, and wasn't surprised when I heard someone behind me offering to pay.

I turned to look at him, smiling at me, "Alright then. Thanks for the drink." I smirked as I took a sip of the amazingly delicious blue drink.

"No problem. So can I get a name?" He asked coolly.

"Leah," I held out a hand and he shook it with his, "and you are?"

"Paul, Paul Meraz." He smirked.

It didn't take long before our lips were connected and we were ready to leave the club and move our bodies elsewhere. I had told Rose that I was leaving, and she warned me and made me promise to be safe. I loved her like a sister already and I think that she is the only person I would let scold me about safety. I promised her I would be safe, and I kissed her goodnight on the cheek before leaving.

Soon, we were making out in a cab and soon, we got to his apartment. This, was going to be good, I could feel it.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I don't know how she got it done, but Rose did it. I was currently walking into the restaurant that Edward had agreed to meet me at. He was one of the main concerns that I had when it came to mine and Jake's relationship. I had to deal with this now before things got really out of hand.

I found him sitting by himself at a table and approached it, quickly taking a seat across from him.

"Hello Edward." I gave him a small smile that was one thousand percent fake.

"Hello Seth." He did the same, "I have to say that I was just so surprised when Rosalie called me saying that you wanted to meet with me."

"Well, I have some business to deal with." I stated calmly.

"And obviously, it has to do with me?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Obviously."

He just smirked, "Well I have no idea what-"

"Cut the crap Edward. Look, I'm not gonna waste any time beating around the bush."

"Then get to the point, because I really don't want to be wasting my time here with _you_."

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't understand why you can't just move on. Jake left you get over it. I mean honestly, it's no surprise that you jump at the first opportunity you get to spend more time with him. Especially since you get to _pretend_ to be with him. Like seriously I want to know…why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Ha! Me obsessed with you? That's a fucking joke."

"Bullshit. If you're not obsessed then why do you waste your time?"

"I'm not wasting my time, trust me when I say that things will turn out the way I want them too. And there is absolutely _nothing_ that you can do to stop it. I will make him realize that he wants me and that you are just a silly phase. You know it as well as I do, you are nothing more than a plaything for him. In fact, that's why you came here tonight, isn't it? You're threatened by me. Heh, I don't blame you."

I was at a loss of words…I didn't know what to say to that…because he was right. He was a threat to me.

"You're right. I am threatened by you, but let me tell you something Edward Cullen; Jake does not have any feelings for you. He does not want _anything_ to do with you. GIVE UP. Get a life, because I am seriously tired of you trying to fuck with mine. You are seriously pathetic and I can't help but feel sorry for you because you just keep holding on, and in the end it will be you that ends up heartbroken, not me."

His face turned blank, and that's when I knew that my work here was done. I stood from my chair and began to leave without even saying any good-byes. I left happy and when I got back to Jake's apartment, I was even happier. I sat next to Jake on the couch as he watched some random show. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up against his body, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I rested the side of my face on his chest as he continued to watch TV.

Much to my dismay, my mind began to think about what Edward had said. I began to doubt myself, and soon the amazing confidence that I had was slipping away.

I can't compete with perfection.

I took in a deep breath and gripped Jake's shirt, as I began to hope that he would be wrong. Praying that Jake would want me and that I wasn't just some plaything for him. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before Jake would realize I was crying.

I stood and kissed him goodnight, telling him that I was tired. He said that he would go lay down with me, but I told him to stay up and watch his shows. He reluctantly agreed and I went to his bed, burying myself in the soft covers. It didn't take long before the tears that I had been fighting so hard against fell.

I know I'm going to lose him…I know it.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I began to pull my blue mini dress back on, and fixed it so that it looked the way it had before it was hastily removed. I looked around the floor to try and find my blue stilettos, but it was proving to be difficult since the room was dimly lit. Once I found them, they were quickly on my feet and all that was left to find was my black clutch.

"Mmm…" Paul groaned as he rolled over in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes, "hey, are you leaving?" He sat up in the bed, and I couldn't stop my eyes as they wandered his amazingly sexy upper body all the way down to the bend at his waist where the sheet began to cover him.

"Y-yeah." I nodded as I continued to look for my clutch.

"Why?" He asked, as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Well…I have work in the morning. And I need to be able to get ready in the morning." I shrugged as I finally found my clutch and picked it up.

"Well, when will I see you again?" He asked, seeming a bit sad.

"Um…I don't know." I said. Why did he want to see me again? What does it matter to him?

"I really do want to see you again Leah. I had a really great time tonight…even before the sex."

Oh great, now he was cracking jokes.

"Well, I don't know. I'm kinda busy." I walked to the door to exit his room.

I had it opened and was about to leave when he called me back.

"Leah wait." I turned to look at him from the doorway, "Tell me your whole name."

I smirked as I pushed all my hair behind my shoulders, "Leah. Leah Clearwater. Thanks for the good time Paul Meraz."

On that note I walked out the door, and out of the house. I really didn't have any intentions of seeing him again, but it was kind of refreshing to know that I had the option. Rose would probably be excited to hear about this guy.

I smiled to myself as I hailed a cab and was on my way home.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Christmas was right around the corner, but I felt like shit. Every morning and sometimes at random times throughout the day. I was even getting a little bit fatter. I felt weird, so I was going to the doctor after work to see what my problem is.

"Leeeeaaaah! I have another bouquet for you!" A co-worker of mine chimed happily as she carried a bouquet of red roses tied together with a bright red ribbon to my desk.

I took them from her with a thankful smile, "Are they from him again?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you read the card and find out!" She smiled as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes and found the small card that was buried in the flowers. And as I had assumed, they were from Paul.

The card read,

_Leah,_

_I'm not the type of person who gives up easily. Just gimmie a call, I know you know my number._

_Paul._

Cocky bastard. I had to give it to him though; he really did know how to impress a girl. This was probably the sixth bouquet of roses that he had sent me. He was being really persistent about taking me out, and I was about to give in, but I was never the type of girl who gives in easily. I would make him wait until after Christmas, which was in three days, and then I would give him a call. He seemed like a nice guy.

Before I knew it, I was on my way to the doctor's office and then I was waiting for the doctor to come back and tell me what was going on with me. I impatiently swung my legs back and forth over the edge of that weird bed that they have stationed in here. I pulled out my phone and just as I was about to call Rose and ask her whats going on in her life, the doctor walked back in.

"Leah Clearwater, I have your test results." She smiled, and her eyes crinkled at the corners. She had crow's feet.

"Alright, so whats my problem doc?" I asked trying to get straight to the point. I hated hospitals, or doctors' offices, or anything related to medical purposes.

"Well before I tell you, I just have to ask a few questions." She said, flipping some papers on her little clipboard. "How many sexual partners have you had in the past three or four weeks?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "One."

"And have you hit you're period yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Well Leah, it is my pleasure to congratulate you."

"Um…why?" I asked, just trying to clarify and praying that she wasn't about to tell me what I think she was about to tell me.

"Well Leah, you're pregnant!" She said cheerfully, and then waited trying to gauge my response.

I was frozen and scared shitless. I'm fucking prego? And its Paul's kid. Fuck. How could this have happened? Shit shit shit shit shit shit and oh yeah…SHIT! I realized that my doctor was watching me still waiting for my reaction.

"Um…yay?" I said trying to give her the reaction I wanted.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"So baby," I began speaking as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pulling his back against my front, "you know Christmas is in three days and you haven't told me what you wanted yet." I kissed his neck and he let out a small moan.

"You don't have to get me anything Jake." He placed his hands on mine, which were on top of his stomach.

"I don't have to, but I want to. So just tell me what you want." I continued to kiss his neck.

"Mmm, get me anything. Whatever you get me will make me happy." He smiled. "But what do you want?

I kissed his neck once more before whispering in his ear, "I love you so much baby. You really don't have to get me anything. I just want you to be with me."

"Jake…baby…I love you too."

**You on your job  
You hating hard  
Ain't gon' feed you  
I'm gonna let you starve  
Gasping for air  
I'm ventilation  
You out of breath  
Hope you ain't waiting  
Telling the world how much you miss me  
But we never were  
So why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop  
I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference  
and you a conversation**

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?**

**-Mariah Carey**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whaaaaaat? Seth just said I love you for the first time! OOOOH! Hahaha I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I hope that you will all review! It is really my motivation! I'm not going to beg because…well begging is for the weak. And I'm not weak. Hahaha so yeah. OH AND LEAH IS PREGNANT! Hahaha yeah! Love you for reading! OH and I'm not to sure about the contest yet, so I don't know.**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	14. So Happy I Could Die

**So Happy I Could Die**

**A/N: Hello! Alright, so let me start by saying, I'm sorry that this is WAY late. But, I have been going over this, and re-doing it like every day! I wanted it to be PERFECT! And I think that this is pretty damn close! So, because I was working so hard on this, I wasn't able to work on Your Love's A Drug either. So, I will be working on that one as soon as I post this! And then University Affairs has been updated, so I have to work on my chapter for that story! I'm going to be busy! Ahahaha but I really do hope that this is worth the wait! The song is "So Happy I Could Die" by Lady Gaga. Alright, so I just have to say something. This story is my most popular story. So I am a bit sad to announce that The Fame Monster is getting close to the end. So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, that all belongs to S.M.!**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

"Jake…baby…I love you too." He said in a low, kind of sexy, whisper.

I froze, my lips still in contact with his neck. I pulled away and spun him around so that we would be face to face. We were standing in the kitchen so I pressed him back against the island that was in the center.

"You have no idea, how happy you just made me." I spoke slowly, and made sure that my happiness was clear in my voice. I had a huge smile on my face, but Seth seemed, as though he was lost in thought. "Is something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head, "No! I just…I just…it felt so right when I said it. I felt this big sense of content just wash over my body as the words left my mouth. And it felt good that I was finally able to put my fears and worries to rest and just let myself…love you. Because I do, Jake. I really and truly do love you. And really, you never stop amazing me with how kind and loving you are. So really, I don't think that I make you as happy as you make me." His eyes were starting to become wet with tears as he spoke.

Now, I know that this is a very sentimental moment…but he just looked so fucking sexy right now. I don't know what it was about him at this moment, but he was irresistible to me. So, I let my instincts take over. So, I quickly reached my arm around and pushed everything off of the island, which meant that any napkins, seasonings, and even Seth's food, were now on the floor.

"Jake! I was eating-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

I swiped my tongue along his bottom lips, asking for permission to enter, and Seth let his lips part and I began exploring his mouth like I had time and time again. But this time was different. This time, I was trying to express every emotion that I was feeling right now, into this kiss. I think I was doing a good job, because Seth had let out a few small moans since the kiss started.

I had pulled Seth up and placed him on the island, so that he would be sitting on the edge. He wrapped his legs around my waist so that our bodies would be even closer than they already were, which I didn't have a problem with. My hands were holding his hips, while one of his was tangled in my short hair and the other was holding my neck. I had to fight my urge so that I could break my kiss and moved my lips to one of his ears so that I could whisper, "Say it again." in a low husky tone.

Seth giggled a bit through his heavy panting breath, "Jake, I love you."

I kissed his neck, "Say it again."

"Jake, I love you." He giggled again, "Why do you keep asking me to say it?"

I pulled away from his neck so that I would be able to look at his face, and into his eyes.

"Because, I finally feel like I am doing something right. I feel like I have finally proved myself to you, and now you are finally going to let me love you, and you are going to love me in return." I leaned forward to initiate another kiss, but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I tired ignoring it, but Seth giggled again.

"Jake, your phone is vibrating. I can feel it." He planted a soft, quick peck on my lips, "Answer it. I'll still be here when you're done." He smiled.

I let out a sigh as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vibrating phone, hitting the "Talk" button and holding it up to my ear. I let out a frustrated, "Hello?"

"Well, aren't you just a fucking bundle of joy?" It was Rosalie.

"Well, you are kinda killing a mood right now Rose."

She let out a gasp on the other end of the line, "Are you guys having sex?" She screamed into the phone. "Aw, that is sooooo cute."

I could feel my face heat up, and I guess that Seth was able to hear her scream, because he had a bright blush on his cheeks too.

"Rose! Get to the point please." I scolded her.

"Oops! Sorry, but yeah. Um, I'm calling to let you know that I got a call from Tiffany's. They said that your item was ready to be picked up. And now I'm left to wonder, what could you possibly be getting from Tiffany's?" She asked, her raging curiosity clear in her voice.

"Oh," I unwrapped Seth's legs from my waist and kissed him on the lips quickly, whispering to him that I had to talk outside on the patio cuz of bad signal. "It's a gift." I began as I stood outside alone.

"For Seth?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say. I'm gonna give it to him on Christmas, obviously. And so now I just have to go pick it up." I said in a hushed tone. I had been planning this for about a week now, and now all I had to do was pick it up and wait. I didn't want to jinx my luck. I know that I had just asked Seth what he wanted, but I was planning to buy him more than one thing. I was going to shower him with presents.

"Oh…well you better hurry up and get over there. Tiffany's closes in like an hour, and they stay closed for the next three days. They don't open up again until the twenty-sixth."

"Yeah, well thanks Rose. And don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Yeah yeah! Peace sukah!" She hung up. I swear, Rose was one of the craziest people I know…but I guess that's why I love her so much.

I walked back into the house and found Seth in the same place that I had left him. He smiled at me, and I gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have to go. Something important came up, and I have to meet with some people." I walked over to him and gave him a nice long kiss on his lips.

He sighed as we broke apart and I helped him off the island and back to the floor.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed him again and turned to head for the door before I got too distracted, "I love you!" I yelled back as I opened the door.

"I love you too!" He yelled to me before I closed the door.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I nervously began chewing on my finger nails as I waited for Paul at some local restaurant that he wanted to meet up at. I had called him almost immediately after leaving the doctor's office yesterday and told him that we really needed to talk. I didn't go into too much detail, because I really didn't want to drop the prego bomb on him over the phone. He was more than happy to meet me up at this place. It was alright looking here; I mean the almost all white décor was a bit too…loony bin looking for my taste, but whatever. I had been running through the possible scenarios in my mind all morning. I had basically come up with two reasonable reactions. One, he will freak out. Or two, he will deny it. Ugh! What am I going to do? We used a condom so I don't really understand how this is happening right now! What went wrong? UGH!

"Leah?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before looking up to meet Paul's gaze. He had a huge smirk on his face. He sat down across the table from me.

I bit down on my glossed lip as I contemplated the many ways in which I should tell him the news.

"Paul…how do you feel about us…like honestly?" I asked, deciding to take the slow and subtle route rather than the straight forward route.

"Honestly?" He asked as he folded his hands together and placed them on the table in front of him.

I nodded and placed my hands on my stomach, which Paul wouldn't be able to see from the other side of the table.

"Well…" He let out a nervous chuckle, "I know that this is going to seem kinda weird but, I feel like it was love at first sight. When I first saw you in the club that night, my heart began racing and my breath began to come out uneven. And then over these past few weeks, I've been thinking about spending my life with you, and doing my best to make you happy. Oh shit, I probably seem crazy now." He let out another nervous chuckle.

"I don't think you're crazy. I…well…I had this dream last night. It was me, and I was with you…and we were happy. Like really happy. And I began thinking if we could actually make this thing work." I tried my best to smile, but my lips were trembling slightly. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I was scared. I had thought that I could be happy with Paul.

"Before we do anything, I…I h-have to tell you something." My voice was trembling and my hands were shaking.

"Oh, Leah, you can tell me anything. Don't cry." Before I knew it, he was sitting next to me in my booth and had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"W-wait. Just wait. I have to tell you…Paul…I'm…I'm…oh my God, Paul I'm pregnant. And it's yours." I had scooted away a bit so that there was somewhat of a space between us in the small both. I watched his face intently, trying to gauge his reaction.

I couldn't read his face. It was blank. His lips were slightly parted from what I guessed was shock. He was just kind of staring at me, breathing low shallow breaths. I was forced to wait for a few more seconds, which felt like hours to me, before he did anything. He slowly nodded his head and looked at me.

"You're sure it's mine?" He spoke in a low tone, as if trying to keep the conversation private in this public place.

My only response was a nod I turned my head so that I would be looking straight forward, rather than at him. He gently moved my face with his fingers so that I would be looking at him again.

He was smiling…wide.

"This is great; we are already getting started on our happy family." His smile never faded away, and his excitement was clear in his voice.

Shock washed all throughout my body. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting him to be so…happy about it.

"So Leah Clearwater, let me love you and make you happy. Let me take care of you, and our child." He placed a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Okay." I said in a low almost inaudible and Paul's smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

He slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. Once we broke apart from the quick kiss he scooted closer to me in the booth and opened a menu, "So, what are ya hungry for?"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"You know Emmett; I don't really know what you are planning to do tonight." I smiled up at him as we walked along the snowy path of central park. "I mean, it is Christmas Eve after all. There isn't really much we can do."

He sent me one of his amazing smiles, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Just know that I have a plan."

I rolled my eyes with a slight chuckle as we continued to walk hand in hand. I watched as the tiny white specks fell from the sky and blended with the big heaps that were already on the ground. I was still just a bit cold even though I made sure to dress warm. I wore a tight red sweater with a loose neck and a black scarf. I wore some tight skinny jeans, with knee high boots that covered the bottom of the jeans. Well, now that I think about it, maybe I'm not dressed so warm. It didn't matter though; I had my big warm teddy bear to keep me warm. I turned to smile at Emmett as we finally made it to what I guessed was our destination. An ice-rink.

"Ice skating?" I asked, sounding a bit amused.

He nodded, seeming to be extremely excited. "I was hoping that that would be the case. That means I get to teach you something Rosalie Hale." He smirked as he led me to a bench on the outlines of the rink. There were two pairs of skates there. We sat down, and he began to take off his shoes, and replace them with his skates. Shit. I slowly began unzipping my boots, before taking my left one of and replaced it with a skate. After repeating the action for my right foot. I stared down at the white ice-skates that replaced my boots. Emmett was already laced up and ready, but I was scared that I wouldn't be any good at this. It was kinda nerve racking to think that I wouldn't be good at something. Before I knew it, Emmett was crouching down and tying my laces securely.

"Alright, let's get on the ice!" He held out both of his hands, and once mine were in his, he pulled me up to my feet.

We slowly made our way onto the ice and Emmett began skating, still holding my hand, and he pulled me along with him. I was fumbling sometimes, but this was actually kinda fun.

"Alright," He said after a little bit, "I'm gonna let go. Show me what ya got!" He smiled wide at me before I felt his hand slipping away.

"Emmett, no! If you let go, I swear I will take off this damn skate and stab you!" I began panicking, but he just laughed and let go.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I mentally cursed as I ungracefully skated. Surprisingly, I was doing fine….up until I fell. Then I wasn't so good. I had fallen in the center of the rink, flat on my ass.

"Ow!" I scowled as I sat on the cold ice.

"Rose, you okay?" Emmett asked, skating like a professional towards me.

"No! I am not Michelle fucking Kwan here Emmett! This is my first time!" I scolded him as he picked me up off of the floor.

"Don't be such a sour puss! Just try again!" He smiled at me, showing off his amazingly cute and sexy dimples.

I couldn't help but smile, "No, I think my ass needs a break from the pain." He chuckled, "I'm gonna sit on the bench, and you can just have fun."

He shook his head, "If you want to stop then we can stop. What kinda date would I be if I just let you sit there?" He asked as he began leading me back to the bench.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling kinda bad that I was killing his fun.

He slowly nodded as we sat back down, putting on our original shoes again. We began walking along the snowy paths once more, but this time, we chatted happily.

"You know, I love the snow." I smiled as I looked up at the sky again. I closed my eyes and let the white flakes land on my face.

"I noticed." He chuckled, "It does get a bit cold though!"

"Yeah but…I love the cold. I hate sweating and getting all hot and bothered…well not all the time." I sent him a suggestive wink.

I could see the blush creep up on his cheeks as he looked away from me, trying to hide it.

Then and idea popped into me head.

"Wait here!" I told him as I released his hand and moved as quickly as I could in my boots. Emmett's back was facing me, so this was perfect. I crouched down and picked up some of the snow from the ground and quickly balled it up before turning and throwing it, hitting Emmett right in the back of his head.

"Aw, you wanna play dirty huh?" He laughed as he picked up some snow and flung it in my direction, hitting me in the stomach.

I let out a girly squeal as the snowball fight raged on, and we unconsciously moved closer to each other with each throw. We were both lightly panting from the constant dropping, then getting back up, then throwing, plus the added attack of cold. We stood face to face in front of each other, both smiling, as I wiped some snow from the top of his head. He did the same with my shoulder, before both of his hands moved to hold my waist and pull me closer to his body. I let my eyes close as I saw how he slowly leaned his face down closer to mine. I could feel his sweet warm breath on my face. I only felt it for a quick second before his lips gently molded with mine. They began dancing against the others and I let out a soft moan but pulled away before it could go any further. As I looked at Emmett's confused expression, I giggled.

"Now now Mr. McCarty, what kind of girl do you think I am? This is only our first date after all." I smiled and he let out a sigh.

"One step at a time I guess." He smiled, as he let go of my waist and held my hand again as we continued walking.

Taking things one step at a time didn't sound too bad.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Seth." Someone whispered in my ear, and I immediately identified the culprit as Jake.

"Mmm…let me sleep just a little longer." I groaned and pressed closer to his warm body the lay next to me underneath the covers in his bed.

He let out a deep husky laugh, "It's already eleven fifty."

Aw crap. It was already that late into the morning? I really don't want to get up. I was so warm and comfortable here in bed. But I know I have to get up because today was Christmas, and we were going to have some people over at Jake's place for a small get together. I had to be ready by the time they got here.

I groaned as I removed the blankets that were covering my face and looked at Jake who already looked showered and ready.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I groaned as I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep; I didn't want to disturb you." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "And I would let you sleep longer, but I want you to meet two very important people here. So get showered quickly and then come out and meet them." He kissed me on the forehead once again before standing from the bed and walking to the door. "Merry Christmas." He winked before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As I now stood under the warm jets of water, I began wondering what that wink could mean. And who the two 'important' people were. As far as I knew, only Rose, Leah and her new boyfriend were coming over. So, who are these mystery VIPs? Hmm…maybe I should just find out.

I turned off the shower, and dried myself off a bit before wrapping the towel around my waist and continuing with my usual morning bathroom rituals. After that, I went back into Jake's room. That's when I found an outfit already laid out on the bed. A gray v-neck, a black cardigan, and a new pair of jeans. I liked it. I found a note with it.

It read, _Here's present number one. I want you to wear it today. Love, Jake._

I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I liked it. Now it's time to go and find out who those people are.

As I walked out of the room and down the long hallway, I heard some voices. One was Jake, and there was a girl…or two. Who were they? Well I was about to find out, because now I'm standing in the kitchen with them. The second I stepped in, the two girls' eyes were on me. Jake had moved behind me, and held me from behind and planted a kiss on my cheek. I could feel my face turn a bit pink as they let out small "aw"s.

"Seth, I want you to meet my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca." He spoke softly into my ear.

I began examining the two intently, and nervously. They were both gorgeous. They had that amazing sun kissed skin that girls would kill to have. Along with their piercing chocolate brown eyes, and matching long hair, they looked amazing…and my self confidence was diminishing. They both had warm smiles on their faces, and looked young, so it was hard to tell which one of the three siblings was the oldest.

"Um…it's nice to meet you." I spoke in a low, shy tone.

"Aw, you are so adorable!" The one named Rebecca squealed, "You guys make such a cute couple!"

"You really do! Way better than _Edward_." The other sister named, Rachel said his name as though it was poisonous.

Jake chuckled, "Alright Rachel, calm down. It's Christmas! Can't we just all play nice?"

She rolled her eyes and brought her to-go coffee cup to her lips.

"So Jake," Rebecca spoke up, "where's my present?"

Jake let out another chuckle as he let go of my waist and led her to the Christmas tree that had all the gifts under it. I was left in the kitchen, under Rachel's intense gaze. I began fidgeting with my hands as I moved to the refrigerator.

"So," She began as I opened the refrigerator door, "Jake told me about what he is going to be doing with Edward."

Great. Of all the topics in the world, she brings up the one I _do not_ want to talk about.

"He did?" I asked, trying to get to the point as fast as possible.

"Yeah. And I think that he's an idiot for doing it." I turned to look at her, "I'm sure that you are having trust issues when it comes to my brother, and having him going around pretending to be in a relationship with his ex is probably not helping. He has no idea how much this is going to strain your guys' relationship."

It was as if I was a book that she was reading.

"Seth, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I asked, my voice full of curiosity.

"If my brother slips up, even once, I want you to leave him."

This request caught me by surprise. She really wanted me to leave her brother.

"I promise." I said with a nod of my head.

She sent me a warm smile as she walked to the cupboards and opened them, "So! We have to make something for Christmas dinner! I say we make bowls of cereal!"

We laughed together but I shook my head, "I was going to make potatoes or something." I shrugged.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

Laughter filled the room as we all sat around the dinner table. Leah, her boyfriend Paul, Rose, Rebecca, Rachel, Jake, and I were all talking about random things that came into our minds. Most of it was Rose, Rebecca, and Rachel telling stories about Jake as a child. Leah and Paul had been whispering amongst themselves for a bit, and my curiosity was going crazy. They seemed awfully close, acting all lovey-dovey. Once the current group conversation had died down a little, Paul and Leah both stood up. Every looked at them with both curiosity and confusion.

Paul cleared his throat, but Leah was the one who spoke, "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." They gave each other excited smiles, and I noticed how one of Paul's hands was laying gently on Leah's stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose was the first one to speak.

"I know right! That was my reaction too!" Leah giggled.

"And it's Paul's…right?" Jake was the next one to speak.

"Yup!" Paul had a huge grin on his face. "I'm hoping that it's a baby girl, I want to spoil her rotten!"

"Does mom know?" I was last.

Leah shook her head. "I'm going to tell her when I visit her for New Years."

After that, we all stood up and congratulated them with a hug or handshake. It's not that I'm not happy for her, it's just that…Leah was the one who always said that she didn't want kids. So, it I was happy that she had changed her mind. I know that that is exactly what my mom is going to say. And she will probably love Paul too.

"I'll be right back." Jake whispered to me before he stood up and walked away.

"So that's why you weren't drinking with the rest of us!" Rose pointed out happily as she finished of her glass of wine.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stay away from the booze for eight more months." Leah let out a playful sigh.

As the small talk went on, Jake had returned. He pulled out his chair, but he didn't sit down. His chaired was pulled away from the table, and he was standing in the gap that it made. I looked up at him curiously, and he grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his lips before placing a small kiss on it. I noticed that all eyes were on us.

"Seth," he began to speak, "baby, you make me so happy, I could die. And it wouldn't matter to me, because I would be with you. I know that you are having trouble trusting me now that I am going to be pretending to be with someone else, so here I am doing this."

"Jake, what is it exactly that you are doing?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath before pulling out a little light blue box, with a white ribbon tied to the top, from his pocket. He dropped down to one knee and my heart stopped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rose voiced her surprise, which caused a smirk to play on Jake's face.

I, however, was to shocked to make even the smallest smile form on my face.

"Seth Clearwater, you make me so happy, and I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

**I love that lavender blonde  
The way she moves, the way she walks  
I touch myself, can't get enough  
And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears and all the lies,  
I touch myself and it's all right**

**Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me  
Just know when  
That glass is empty, that the world is gonna bend**

**Yeahhh**

**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
Eh eh, so happy I could die  
Be your best friend yeah I love you forever,  
Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever  
Eh eh, so happy I could die  
And it's all right**

**Eh eh yeah yeah  
Eh eh ah-hah ah-hah  
Eh eh yeah yeah  
Eh eh ah-hah ah-hah**

**I am as vain as I allow  
I do my hair, I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night  
And when something falls out of place  
I take my time, I put it back  
I touch myself 'till I'm on track**

**Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me  
Just know when  
That glass is empty, that the world is gonna bend**

**-Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: How was it? Good I hope! And I apologize to Vampiric-Dragon-Lord for not having any sex in this chapter, but Christmas isn't over yet! So don't be sad! Um, yeah! Ahaha I hope that you enjoyed it! Drop a review and let me know! Oh and I hope that you guys will give my story University Affairs a read! You might enjoy it! It has some drama already! Ahaha So yeah! Love you for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	15. Boom

Boom

**A/N: Alright everyone! So, last chapter was…amazing. And I forgot to mention it last time, but I GOT PAST A 100 REVIEWS! Hahaha I am now only 3 reviews away from 135! Hahaha Oh my cheese and rice you guys…I seriously did not expect this story to get that many reviews! I honestly didn't think that people would like this story! Hahaha but here I am, 15 chapters later! Hahaha I feel amazing, and I am so grateful that you guys like my story! Hmm…now that I am done with that rant, I would like to dedicate this chapter to 3 people! 1. I LUV SETH, for always being the first to review on ALL my stories! 2. Vampiric-Dragon-Lord, because you asked for something…and I'm giving it to you! Hahaha and 3. Master GaGa, because you deserve a dedication from me! How about we try to get to 200 reviews now? Hahaha please? Hahaha anyways, enjoy this chapter! You guys deserve it! Also! I am using another Anjulie song! This time it's "Boom"! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight things…those all belong to Ms. S.M.!**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth Clearwater, you make me so happy, and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked. Oh shit. He asked _that _question.

I stopped breathing, and I felt everyone's eyes on me, but didn't dare to look at them all. I began reviewing his whole speech over again in my mind, making sure that I didn't misunderstand him in any way.

_Seth, baby, you make me so happy, I could die. And it wouldn't matter to me, because I would be with you. I know that you are having trouble trusting me now that I am going to be pretending to be with someone else, so here I am doing this._

Wait, what? So he is doing this so I can trust him? What the fuck? I trust him, its Edward I don't trust.

I realized that he was still waiting, and that's when I took in a deep breath and pulled my hand away from his and let out a small, "No." Everyone let out the same shocked gasp, with the exception of Jake and I, and I swear I heard Rose let a small, "ooooh". Jake slowly stood to his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…this really did get awkward." He said in a low, embarrassed tone before looking at everyone around the table, and then the doorbell rang. Why does a penthouse have a doorbell? "I'll get that." He said, making an excuse to leave.

I turned back towards the table and saw everyone's questioning stares.

"Alright, no one else is gonna say it so…" Rosalie began as she placed her wine glass down on the table, "what the hell just happened?"

"He was doing it for the wrong reasons." I said as I closed my eyes, "He was doing it to try and get my trust and that isn't a reason to propose to somebody." I felt my eyes burn with tears, but did my best to hold them in.

"He's right." My eyes snapped open and looked and Rachel, "It should be because he loves you, not to get your trust."

Everyone eventually nodded in agreement, and then I stood from the table, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"No." was all I heard. I didn't pay attention to anything else that was happening around us, I only paid attention to the fact that Seth just said no. I slowly got up from the floor and scratched the back of my head, trying to find some sense of relief from the embarrassment that I was feeling right now.

"Well…this really did get kinda awkward." I said, and my voice was oozing with embarrassment. Then the doorbell rang, and I used that as my escape, "I'll get that." I left the dining table and went to the entrance hallway to open the front door. I really wish that I hadn't.

"Jacob! Merry Christmas!" My father, Billy Black greeted from outside my door. He was smiling, and he was decked out in a black suit. Amazing. As if I needed to deal with him right now.

"Billy, what do you want?" I asked, making my unhappy mood obvious.

"Now Jacob, don't be rude. It's Christmas, and I think that we should really put our-"

"Jake?" Seth's innocent voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see him standing there, fidgeting with his hands. "C-can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." I said before turning back to Billy, "Look, Rachel and Rebecca are eating, so you can stay and chat with them for a little bit but that's it." I left the doorway and followed Seth into my bedroom.

He sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him. I went to the bed and flopped down next to him.

"Are you mad?" Was his first question.

"No. I'm just kinda embarrassed, and surprised." Was my answer.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low, whisper. I could tell that he really was sad about this for some reason, which I didn't really understand. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because I love you, and I wanted to show you that I really do want you and only you." Was my immediate answer. I didn't even have to think about it, the answer was so obvious to me.

"Then why didn't you say it like that?" He asked.

This question, however, had me thinking. What did he mean by that? I did…not. Oh shit, I didn't say it like that at all. I made it seem like I was just trying to make him trust me.

"You realize what you did wrong?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. My only response was a silent nod, "So Jake…" He scooted closer to me, "do you want to try again?"

My eyes met his, and we were both oozing excitement and anxiety. I pulled the blue box out of pocket again, and then stood from the bed and kneeled down in front of him, holding one of his hands in mine.

"Seth Clearwater, I love you more than anything in the world, and it would make me so happy if I could have you in my life forever." He reached out his free hand and wiped away a stray tear that had started rolling down my cheek. "Seth Clearwater, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, yes!"

A wide smile spread on my face as I removed the top of the box revealing the emerald cut, three stone diamond, silver ring. Basically, it was one big square shaped diamond, with two of the same size smaller diamonds one both sides of it. Seth let out a gasp when he saw the ring.

"Oh Jake, that looks…gorgeous." He said with a shaky voice, "I can't take that. It looks way to expensive."

I chuckled at his antics, "Seth, you are worth every dollar." I kissed the hand that I was holding before I took the ring out with one hand and placed it on his ring finger. "I'm sorry that it's a girl's engagement ring, but ya know…I wanted you to have the best." I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. We both looked at the ring on his finger.

"Seth Black…" He mumbled, more to himself, but I still heard it. And I couldn't help myself. I pushed him back on the bed and was on top of him, attacking his lips with kisses.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I let out a small moan as he moved his kisses from my lips, to my neck. He quickly pulled away only to practically rip the brand new shirt that he had bought me from my body. He began kissing my stomach, making his way back up to my neck. Soon I felt his hands snake to the buttons of my jeans, and he quickly had them undone. Before he started pulling them down my legs, I grabbed his hands.

"Jake, your family, and my sister and her new boyfriend, are all in the other room." I said, and decided not to throw Rose's name in there since she would probably be cheering us on.

He let out a low growl as he continued to kiss my neck, "Fuck them, I just want you…I want to be in you, right now." He got up again to quickly remove my jeans, leaving me in only a pair of black briefs, with my growing hard-on making a tent in the fabric. His eyes roamed my body lustfully, and his hands were running up and down my thighs.

"Um…Jake?" I asked, catching his attention, "Why am I the only one with my clothes off?"

He sent me his trademark smirk and began to remove his shirt at a slow and antagonizing rate. Once it was finally off, he sent me this expecting look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, are you gonna help me with these?" He asked, playfully pulling on the waist of his jeans. I smiled playfully as I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and undid the button, lacing my fingers in the belt loop and tugged them down. He stepped out of the jeans and kicked them off into some random direction, leaving him in only gray briefs, and there was a wet spot on them where the tip of his cock pressed against the cloth. I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his clothed erection. Jake let out a low moan of approval.

I let myself fall backwards onto the bed, and Jake soon followed after me, but he was on top. He leaned down and started kissing me, nipping and sucking on my bottom lip before I willing parted my lips, giving him my silent permission to explore my mouth. I didn't even notice that his underwear were gone until I felt his cock rubbing against my bare stomach. I felt him working my briefs down my legs, so I lifted my hips in the air so that he would be able to fully remove the underwear. He didn't waste any time as he went to his night stand and pulled out a condom and lube. Within the blink of an eye, he was stretching me with his fingers, quickly moving them in and out of me, with the occasional scissor of the fingers causing me to wince and whimper in slight pain.

"I'm sorry baby." He would whisper in-between kisses, every time he would feel my body flinch from the pain. "It will feel good soon, I promise."

After a quick minute or two more of the stretching, he had the condom on, and lubed up, as he positioned himself at my entrance. Then, when I was holding my breath in an attempt to lessen the pain of him entering me, he brought his lips to my ear and whispered.

"Baby, get on your hands and knees." He nibbled on my ear lobe before pulling away, giving me space to follow out his request.

I turned over on the bed, and got on all fours in front of him. I felt his hands grab my hips, and move to my ass as he gave a light smack with one of them; it felt weird...but a good weird, so I moaned my approval. His hands moved back to my hips, and I felt the tip of his cock press against my hole, and then slowly he pushed inside. I had to take in a few deep breaths before he was fully inside of me. Unlike all the times before, he didn't wait for my consent before he began moving his hips in an agonizingly slow manner.

"Jake...Jake go faster." I told him in a low whisper so that nobody outside of the room would be able to hear us; but my request was ignored as he continued to move to a complete halt.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." He said talking in his normal volume, I could hear the smirk form on his face.

"J-Jake..." I fumbled with my words as he had reached around and slowly began stroking my raging hard cock.

"Speak up babe." He was doing this shit on purpose. He wanted me to be loud because he wanted everyone to hear us.

"Jake," I spoke louder this time and he let out a satisfied grunt as he continued with his slow thrusts, "please fuck me faster!" I begged with a moan.

He quickened the pace of his hips, and to my pleasure, I didn't have to beg him to go harder because he was slamming into me with each powerful movement of his hips. I was letting out loud moans that included some chains of curses along with Jake's name. Whenever I tried to lower my voice, Jake would slow down, and stop stroking me. It was practically torture.

And on top of that, my heart was beating so loud. I don't really know the exact reason. Maybe it was the amazing sex I was having. Maybe it was the fact that everyone was hearing my loud pleasured moans. Maybe it was a mixture of the two. I don't know. And for the time being...I really didn't care. All I know is that, my arms were getting weak as my breathing began coming in as sharp pants.

_Boom._

Is the noise my heart was making in sync with Jake's powerful thrusts.

_Boom._

Another loud moan escapes my lips as my arms collapse and I fist the sheets as I burry my face in them.

_Boom._

I feel that familiar coil of release forming in my stomach and I began fighting it off.

_Boom._

I bring myself up on my arms again, but only one hand remains pressed against the bed, while the other finds support against the headboard of his bed, gripping it tightly as I feel a familiar sense of ecstasy fill my body.

_Boom._

One final moan escapes my lips as I feel my body release, and I feel nothing but an erotic pleasure make it's way through every bone of my body. Every inch of my skin. Every organ in my systems. I had to guess that Jake had came shortly after, because he had collapsed onto the bed next to me. I cuddled up next to his chest as we both tried to catch our breaths, which seemed to be an impossible thing to do. But eventually it came back, and I focused on his steady heartbeat. Before I could say or do anything, he was asleep. Soft snores filled the air of the room and I couldn't help but smile. I had almost forgotten about our guests.

I let out a sigh as I went to clean myself up in the bathroom. I had put my clothes back on and took one final glance at Jake's sleeping form before I left the room. I had walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie, Leah, and Paul standing around, eating some pie.

"Hey, what're you guys-"

"Shh!" Rose brought a finger to her lips, and I gave her a confused look before I heard what they were listening to.

"I really don't understand why you're even here!" I recognized the yelling voice as Rachel's.

"Rachel, don't be like that! He is our dad!" The next voice, Rebecca, yelled back.

"So what? I really don't care, because you are a fucking douche bag!" Rachel yelled again.

"Rachel!" Rebecca was obviously shocked.

"Rebecca, don't say another word. This nonsense has to stop. We are a-" a man started talking, but I didn't recognize the voice. Maybe it was that guy that Jake was talking to at the door.

"Don't you dare say the word _family_!" She spat in an acidic tone. "You are no fucking family to me. You are fucking dead to me!"

"Alright, that's it." Rose placed her wine glass down on the counter as she left the kitchen.

I followed her out into the front room and saw Rachel crying, and a very pissed off looking Rosalie standing next to her. The man from the door was glaring at me, making me shift uncomfortably as I stood next to Rose. Rebecca was putting her coat on and soon she came by me whisper a quick, "Thank you, it was nice meeting you." before she left the place.

"Billy," Rose was now speaking to the man in an ice-cold tone, "I think that you should leave."

That was all she said. Hell, it was all she had to say. He didn't do anything other than head for the door and slam it behind him.

I looked at Rachel as she had moved to sit on one of the couches. Rose was obviously still fuming, so she went to the kitchen to have another drink.

"Rachel...um...there is an extra room here. I'm sure that Jake wouldn't mind if you would use it, so if you want to stay here tonight, then it is perfectly fine." I tried to comfort her, and she sent me a warm smile, even though tears still slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Seth. I probably will." Then she looked around the area, "Where is Jake anyway?"

My face began to turn red as I scratched my head nervously, "He uh...he fell asleep?" I said in more of a questioning manner.

"Oh, well, I'm probably going to crash too." She stood from the couch and came to where I stood and wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks." Was all she said before she disappeared down the hall.

It was then that I realized that I was tired too. I went into the kitchen and found my sister and Rose, laughing along with Paul. I told them that I was gonna go to sleep, and asked Rose to lock up the place when she left. She agreed with a knowing smirk, and I left before she could make any sexual comments.

I dragged my feet to Jake's room, and practically collapsed onto the bed. I crawled up next to him and kissed his slowly rising and falling chest. I placed a hand on it, and an unfamilar sparkle caught my eye, just as a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me.

I smiled as I looked at the ring on my finger.

Seth Black...

**Im getting myself in something I dont wanna**

**Im getting caught up in him but I dont wanna**

**Im getting off track**

**And I cant control a thing, a thing**

**Im telling myself its not a good idea**

**But the more I hesitate the more I fall for him**

**Im tryin to erase his face from my memory**

**And then a**

**Boom**

**Shalaka**

**Hes walkin upa to me**

**Boom**

**Shalaka**

**He starts ta talka to me**

**Boom**

**Shalaka**

**My heart skips a-**

**Boom**

**Shalaka laka**

**Boom boom**

**The more I hang there the more I get wrapped up in him**

**Imagine myself in the chair I was sittin in**

**And every little thing he said comin back to me**

**To me**

**The more I get scared of loosin Im afaid to say**

**Where can I go at the same time it excites me**

**Gotta get him outta my head**

**Get on with me**

**-Anjulie**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright! There it is! I stayed up until 3 in the morning to get this up for you guys! So let me know what you thought...in a REVIEW! Ahahaha and I hope that the sex was good...ahaha that sounds like a weird question. Ahahaha but yes! So, please review! I am going to be trying to get an early update out to make up for the wait on this! BUT! Only if I get at least 15 reviews. Ahahaha so pretty please! Ahahaha thanks so much for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	16. Naturally

**Naturally**

**A/N: Hello! Alright guys, so I promised an early update if I got 15 reviews, and I got them! So here I am! I am, however, going to apologize right now if this chapter kinda sucks, because I am still sick, and I think I am getting worse. So I am using the Selena Gomez song, "Naturally" for this chapter, and I use "Dance In The Dark," by Lady Gaga in this chapter as well! So yeah...thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

We have been officially engaged for nearly four months. It was now Easter weekend, and I was back at the reservation while Jake was back at home with his sisters; but he paid for Leah, Paul, and I to fly first class so that we could visit my mom. I hadn't seen her since New Years and that's when she met Jake and Paul. Leah had also dropped the pregnant bomb, and mom was so happy that she was going to be a grandmother. Over these past four months, Jake had started "dating" Edward again. Every single time that I had seen them together in a tabloid or on TV, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I wouldn't have to worry about it for long though, because Jake and I were getting ready to go public with our relationship.

"Seth dear, could you go and help your sister in the kitchen?" My mom asked me once she saw me coming down the stairs, "I don't want her lifting anything too heavy."

"Sure." I smiled as I headed for the kitchen. Leah was there stirring something that was cooking on the stove. "Mom says that she doesn't want you lifting anything, so I'm here if you need me."

She turned around to look at me, and I couldn't help but stare at her stomach. I still couldn't believe how big her stomach is.

"Seth!" She pulled me out of the staring contest that I was having with her stomach, "Stop fucking staring!"

"Sorry sis!" I smiled as I opened the fridge, "I just can't believe that you're getting so...BIG!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I'm so big, my fingers are like fucking sausages. And I always want to eat! Even right now, I'm fighting the urge to rip open that box of Ritz crackers and eating every single cracker!"

I had to chuckle at the though of Leah attacking the helpless box of delicious crackers.

"So, have you talked to my future brother-in-law today?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually, no, I have not."

"Whoa, that's a shocker!" She teased, "You guys are usually always talking on the phone or at least texting each other."

She was right. Whenever we had the chance to talk, we would, any other time we would text each other. I don't know how we could spend all day talking...but it just came to us. We would talk about random things. Rose and Emmet, Leah, Jennifer Lopez, the whether, P. Diddy's new song, just...whatever. I really didn't care that we had some really random conversations...as long as we would be talking. But lately, I've been having this feeling in my gut, like something bad was going to happen. I don't know why this feeling sprung on me all of the sudden, but it was really starting to bug me.

"Hey," Leah spoke, causing me to look at her, "you still having that feeling?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah...but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Seth, I still think that you should at least talk to Jake about it."

"Yeah...maybe tomorrow. I bet that everyone in New York is still recovering from all the crazy Easter parties!" I smiled as I took a bite of the apple I was holding.

She rolled her eyes as she turned off the flame that was underneath the pot, "Seth, Easter was like two days ago." She laughed.

"Yeah I know...but I just don't want to worry him."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled as she poured the oatmeal into a bowl, "Well you might as well get the daily conversation started anyway."

"Yeah." I smiled as I took out my phone and began typing a message for Jake.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Ugh, I miss him so much. I can't believe how much I miss him. It's only been a few days, and I'm already counting the minutes until Seth is with me again. I have had to hang out with Edward a lot lately, and I could tell that it was starting to bug him. He would never tell me about it, but I knew that it was. To my surprise, Edward had actually become...nicer while we were apart. I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not, but it was still nice to see the old Edward; the Edward that I fell in love with. Don't get me wrong, I am still totally in love with Seth, but it's just nice to see Edward be so down-to-earth again. Once he had hit superstardom, he turned into this big vain, snotty, stuck up person that I didn't know.

"Jake!" I was pulled out of my daze by a seemingly frustrated Rosalie, "Did you hear me?"

I shook my head, "Sorry Rose, I was kinda...zoned out."

"Oh really? I had no fucking idea." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I was just asking when Seth would be coming back."

I smiled wide and bright, "Tomorrow around four in the afternoon."

She smiled as she turned to look out the window of the car, "Have you told Edward that things are going to be over for the two of you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm going to tell him tonight when we meet at the restaurant to eat."

I really wasn't looking forward to having to tell Edward that we wouldn't have to keep up this lie anymore. I was just hoping that he wouldn't go back to his old ways, and that he would understand and finally accept the fact that Seth and I were happy together. I didn't want to start doubting him, but I was kind of expecting him to go crazy and throw a tantrum. It was really sad to think about it, but it was the sad reality. If it were really up to me, then I would tell him and he would be understanding, and then we would even be able to remain friends after this whole thing is done. But, life doesn't always go the way you plan it. It was actually kind of sad how I knew that things weren't going to go well tonight, but it had to happen. It was just unavoidable.

"Well, you look like you're all tore up on the inside." Rose stated with concern clear in her tone, "What's going on up there?" She poked my forehead.

"Nothing." I shrugged, "I'm just missing Seth, that's all."

She looked at me like I was a dumbass, "Jake, I know that you're lying. You're not exactly Lady Gaga kid, your poker face is easy to read."

I just chuckled, "It's really nothing, don't even worry about it!" I smiled and she rolled her eyes, letting out a small whatever. "So, how are you and Emmett doing?"

"We're doing good." She smiled as she turned to look out of the window again, "He just moved his stuff into my place."

"Why did you guys move into your place?"

"Because it was bigger." She shrugged, "But Emmett...he just feels as though he isn't really a man...like the provider of the household because he can't provide for me. I told him, don't worry about it, I love being independant. I just...I don't know what to do."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You guys will work things out. I know it."

"Yeah...I hope so." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

I sighed as I turned to look out of the window on my side of the car, and noticed how the buildings were becoming more and more familiar. I knew that we were getting closer to the restaurant where I would be meeting Edward, and I began to get nervous. I began to tap my foot as the anticipation began to get the best of me, and Rose placed her hand on my bouncing knee.

"Calm down." She smiled, "Just, be honest with him."

I took in a deep breath as the driver began to pull up in front of the restaurant that Edward was inside of. I let it out as we came to a complete halt. Relax. Breathe. Don't freak out. Just...be honest with him. I repeated Rose's words in my head as I looked out of the window, towards the restaurant.

"Alright, I think that is time you go in." Rose said as she opened her car door and stepped out. She had to fix her short, tight, black dress as a few paparazzi began snapping pictures. I slid across the back seat, so that I could exit from the same door and then she kissed my cheek and whispered, "Good luck." Into my ear before she hopped back into the car and waited a few seconds before driving away.

"Just be honest..." I mumbled to myself as I tried to move through the paparazzi and into my destination. Once inside, the hostess led me to the table where a smiling Edward sat.

"Hey you." He picked up his glass that was halfway filled with a fruity looking blue drink.

"Hey." I smiled as I waved down a waiter and ordered a simple beer.

I looked around the place and noticed that it looked pretty nice. The whole place was designed in earth colors like dark brown and green with russet colors scattered around. There were tables around, and along the back wall was a long black bar, with four bartenders working behind it. Then I noticed double doors where two big guys wearing black suits stood.

"It's a club." Edward told me as he followed my gaze, "Either you're paying to get in, or you're on the managers list. Most people just pay." He smirked.

"Good to know, maybe we can hit the dance floor later." I smiled.

"Only if you play your cards right." He smirked as the waiter came, carrying my beer.

I thanked him as he handed it to me, and took a much needed drink.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.

"It was alright. I just kinda...hung out with Alice for most of the day. We went around shopping, and then too lunch, and then she continued our shopping trip." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how is your sister? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"She is alright." He shrugged, "I feel like she is hiding something from me...I just don't know what it is."

I let out a small "Hmm," before I began talking again, "I'm sure that she will tell you when she is ready for you to know."

"So, how is your fiancee?" He asked as he took another drink.

"He is good. We talked for a little bit today, but not for long. He was going to spend his last day with his mom, and he wanted to give her his undivided attention." I shrugged, "So yeah, he is happy."

He smiled as he watched his drink turn as he stirred it with his straw. He had a fist under the side of his chin, and it held up his head lazily as he let out a sigh.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"This thing...between us...it isn't going to last much longer, is it?" I asked, trying to be as straight forward as possible.

I saw the hesitation in his eyes as I looked into them. That was the only confirmation I needed. I was, surprisingly, understanding. I wasn't mad. If anything...I was happy for Jake. Over these past few months, I have seen Jake in such a happy and content state. It was something that I never saw in him when we were together. As sad as it was to admit it to myself, I wanted him to be happy. I may be in love with Jake still, but I realized that if I really do love him, then I would let him go. I would let him find his happiness. And he did. He found Seth. As much as I disliked Seth, I was willing to drop any problems I had with him because he was making Jake happy. And Jake...he deserves to be happy.

"Soon." He finally spoke. "We are planning on putting our relationship out into the public. We're getting married, we can't keep hiding things like this. I can tell that it's starting to get to him too, even though he will never admit it, I can see that it does."

I felt his intent gaze fall upon me as I watched a small whirlpool form in my drink as I spun it with my straw. I don't know what he expected me to do, or how he was expecting me to react, but I knew what the right thing to do would be.

I finally looked up and met his gaze. I held it for a few seconds before smiling wide, and bright, "I'm happy for you."

My words seemed to suprise him since his breathing hitched and he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Really, and truly, I am just so happy for you guys." I brought my eyes back to my swirling drink, "So when are you two finally going to tie the knot?"

He didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds, he seemed to have found his voice.

"I uh, I don't really know. I just know that...it's going to happen." He went silent again, "Edward, honestly, I have to say that I was not expecting this kind of reaction at all."

"Well Jake, if you were to tell me this a month or two ago, I probably wouldn't be giving you this reaction. But, I've seen the difference in you. You always have this...glow about you. It is really good to see. But Jake, can I just ask you something?"

He slowly nodded, "Anything."

I was hesitant at first, but if I didn't ask this now, then it would bug me for awhile. I would continue to pick at this scab and not allow it to finally heal unless I knew the answer.

"What do you see in Seth that you didn't see in me?" I didn't dare to look at him when the words left my mouth, but I could feel the surprise radiating from his body. I continued watching the hypnotic blue cyclone stir in the center of my glass.

"Well, to be honest, I can't really explain it. It's like, when I'm with Seth...nothing else matters. I can't help but feel happy whenever I am simply near him. When I'm with him, I know exactly who I am. I know where I want to be in life. I know that I just want to make him happy, and lately, I feel like I have been able to do that. When I'm with Seth...everything comes naturally. When I first saw him on the dance floor, and I looked into his eyes, I could practically see the sparks fly. He takes my breath away."

I raised my eyebrows as I felt a sudden and unexpected sense of content rush throughout my body. "That's a pretty long list." I chuckled, and he returned the laugh.

"Well, it's not like I never felt those things with you. It's just that...when you started getting to the fame, you changed. I went from loving to be with you, to despising the time we spent together. You were all about the spotlight."

"Yeah, I know. I let it get to my head." I shrugged, "I'm sorry about that. But hey, at least you found your happiness, right?"

He slowly nodded, with the same content smile that had been planted on his lips ever since he first started talking about Seth. I slowly stood from the table.

"I'm gonna go to the bar. I'll be right back." I smiled and he nodded.

As I wove through the busy restaurant, I began to think about what an evil person I've been. Seth had never done anything to me, but I was so set on destroying him. I'm such a fucking monster. I had to put a stop to it.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I waited patiently at the bar, waiting for my brother to come and give me the okay to send the drinks over to their table. And to my delight, I saw him approaching the bar, and soon he was standing next to me.

"So, are you guys ready for those drinks?" I asked calmly as I brought my cosmopolitan to my lips.

"No. Alice, I don't want to do this anymore. They don't deserve this." He said as he leaned back against the bar, resting his elbows against the top of the sleek black surface.

Can't say I didn't see that one coming.

"Whatever you say little bro. I'm just gonna finish this up and then head on home." I smiled and he nodded.

"I'll see ya later." He waved as he headed back towards the table.

I knew he was going to back out. He had been growing soft in the past few months. I, on the other hand, never back down. I had every intention of finishing out this plan.

"Hey you." I caught the attention of a certain waiter. "You remember the plan?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes ma'am. I am to deliver the special drinks to the table where Jacob Black and Edward Cullen are seated."

"Very good. Except, now we are going to have to add that special ingredient to both drinks." I winked as I reached into my clutch and pulled out a baggie with two white pills in it, along with two hundred dollar bills. "And if they ask who they are from, tell them they're from their biggest fan." I smirked as I turned around in the bar stool and watched everyone in the dinning area.

Only a matter of time. I thought to myself as I watched the bartender carry the drinks to them.

**Jake's POV**

"Hello sirs." A waiter came carrying two drinks on a tray, "I was asked to deliver these from a fan." He said as he placed the drinks down on the table, one in front of me and the other in front of Edward.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled at him before he turned and began walking away.

I picked up the drink and Edward, hesitantly did the same.

"Here's to new beginnings." We clinked our glasses together and gulped down the deliciously fruity drink.

"Oh, that was good!" Edward smiled as he placed his glass on the table. I noticed that he looked towards the club entrance and then looked back at me and smiled, "Hey, let's go and share one last night of fun together." He suggested.

I smirked as I stood from my chair, "Let's go!" I said enthusiastically as we began to move towards the doors.

Lucky for us, Edward was on the manager's list and we went right in. The club was surprisingly pact, and the flashing lights and loud booming music was hypnotic. We moved straight to the middle of the dance floor and began moving our bodies to the beat. I don't know how long we were moving to the beat, but suddenly, the room started spinning around me.

**Silicon, saline, poison inject me**

**Baby, I'm a free bitch**

**I'm a free bitch**

**Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track**

**She won't walk away**

**But she won't look back**

**She looks good**

**But her boyfriend says she's a mess**

**She's a mess**

**She's a mess**

**Now the girl is stressed**

**She's a mess**

**She's a mess**

**She's a mess**

**She's a mess**

**(Tellem', girls)**

**Baby loves to dance in the dark**

'**Cuz when he's lookin'**

**She falls apart**

**Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)**

**Run run**

**Her kiss is a vampire grin**

**The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him**

**She looks good**

**But her boyfriend says she's a tramp**

The song continued to boom as I tried to move past the sudden spinning and dizziness. I was fumbling to keep my balance as I continued to move. Suddenly I felt as though I was being pulled. I looked around and saw that every one else one the floor was still moving to the beats. I felt a strong, yet feminine, grip on my wrist as a rush of cold, fresh, night air washed over me. I tried to speak, but no words were able to escape my mouth as I felt as though we had began zooming through the streets. I realized that we were in a car, and I looked out of the window to see the crazy white and red blurs that I assumed were car lights. Soon, I was being pulled again, and it was becoming hard for me to keep my eyes open.

What was happening to me?

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Jake wasn't answering his phone at all this morning, which was strange considering it was already like past eleven thirty. I let out an impatient sigh as I stepped out of the elevator and took my key out from my purse and unlocked the door. Once inside, I immediately knew that Jake wasn't awake yet, so my first instinct was to head for the bedroom. I had to wake him up and get him ready because Seth was catching an earlier flight back to New York and would be arriving around one instead of four.

"Jaaakkkee!" I exclaimed as I pushed the door open, gasping at the sight.

Jake was in bed with Edward...both were nude, under a single sheet.

"What the FUCK!" I yelled and they both woke up with a start.

What. The. Fuck.

**How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside**

**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**

**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

**And it takes my breath away**

**What you do, so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me that's exciting, when you know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

**You have a way of moving me**

**A force of nature, your energy**

**It comes naturally (You know it does)**

**It comes naturally**

**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**

**What you do, so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting, when you know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

**-Selena Gomez**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright! There it is! The early update that I promised! And let me just say, I hope it's good because I feel like SHIT right now. I am not getting any better, in fact I think I'm getting sicker. But I promised you guys an early update if I got 15 reviews, and I got 19 so, I kept my promise! So please review, and let me know if my sickness is affecting my writing...cuz I hope it is alright. OHEMGEE! I'm gonna pass out on my keyboard! So, review and lemme know what you thought! Only 4 chapters left! OH! And my friends vswimming12 wrote a really good story called "All I Want Is Not To Want" and I think that you guys go and read it! Please and thank you!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	17. Monster

**Monster**

**A/N: Alright everyone! So, I am down to the final four chapters! And let me just say, that it is still possible for me to get to 200 reviews! Ahahaha I just have to get 10 reviews for every chapter! So c'mon guys! I know that you can do it! But...yeah...this is kinda sad. After this, there will be only three chapters left...and this chapter is going to be kind of sad. ahahaha and this SUPER FUCKING EARLY UPDATE is dedicated to Ephemeral Dreamer because he threatened to kill me if it didn't get updated...so here ya go! Ahahaha and thank you all so much for wishing me well! I am kind of starting to feel better!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

"Wake up! Get up, right now!" I yelled as I moved to the bed and ripped the sheet off of them. I didn't care their bodies were exposed to my eyes, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I looked around the floor and found scattered pieces off clothing lying around. I quickly picked up whatever I could grab and threw it at them, "Get the fuck up, NOW!" I yelled again and they began moving, slowly, as they held their heads in-between their hands.

"Ah, shit, my fucking head hurts." Jake groaned as he got up and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans that I had thrown at him.

I looked over towards Edward, who looked as though he was in just as much pain. Then he finally took in his surroundings, and confusion replaced the pain. He looked around and quickly jumped off of the bed, "What the fuck am I doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "That's what I'd like to know." I looked back down at my phone to see the time. A few minutes until twelve.

"Seriously, I would like to know." Jake said in a stern voice from where he stood on one side of the bed.

"I don't know!" Edward said as he pulled on his pants, and then pulled on a white button up shirt. He didn't start buttoning anything yet, he just left it open. "I...I can barley fucking remember last night!"

"Me either..." Jake mumbled, as he seemed to be lost in thought.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned and moved to the open doorway, "Let's go. I'm going to find out what happened." Was all I said before I began quickly moving out into the hallway, and then to sit at the dining table. It wasn't long before they emerged from the hallway entrance and did the same.

"So start from the beginning, when I dropped you off." I spoke to Jake, as I impatiently tapped my fingers against the sleek glass table-top.

"Well, I went inside and sat down with Edward. Then we talked for a little bit, and we discussed how this thing was over, and then he got up and went to the bar. He came back, and a few minutes after that, a fan of ours sent over some drinks. We went into the club, and danced...and that's the last thing I remember."

I turned my gaze to Edward, "And you?"

"The same. I remember getting the drinks, and dancing, then that was it. I felt like...I was being pulled somewhere, but everything was blurry...that's it."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I had that same feeling. Like someone was pulling me somewhere." Jake added.

"So basically...what you two are saying is, you got so insanely fucked up off of one drink. You pulled each other out of the club. And then you fucked. And you can't remember any of that because you were so drunk?"

They both nodded, and I let out a sigh.

"How do you think Seth is going to react to this?" I asked in all honesty.

Edward shifted in his seat, "Um, look, you guys obviously have some stuff to talk about, so I'm just gonna go." He stood and headed for the door.

I didn't take my eyes away from Jake, as I was still waiting for an answer. We both knew how he was going to react to this. He would freak out. He would break down. And he would, most likely leave. I know about the promise that he had made to Rachel, and to be honest, I would be happy to help him keep that promise.

When he didn't answer I continued, "How could you do this? I seriously want to know. I hope it was worth it, because you basically just threw half of a year of love and devotion out the window, and for what? A quick fuck with an old fling? That is complete and utter bullshit." He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a finger and continued talking, "I am talking. And while I am talking you will listen." I scolded him and then continued, "You just fucked up your shot at a happily ever after, I hope that you know that."

"I know. I seriously fucked up. The thing is...I seriously don't remember anything. It was just so weird...I don't even remember drinking that much."

I looked back down at my BlackBerry screen to see that it was already 12:49. Seth should be here any minute. I had a car waiting at the airport to pick him up, and his flight landed three minutes ago.

"How are you going to tell Seth?" I asked as I continued to tap my fingers on the glass table-top.

He scratched the back of his head and then covered his face with his hands.

"He doesn't have to know." He spoke slowly once he removed his hands from his face, and his voice was obviously tainted with sadness.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Hopefully I heard him wrong.

"We don't have to tell him." He spoke again.

I stood up and slammed my hands down against the table, and was surprised that it didn't crack under the pressure. I know that my face is probably twisted in anger.

"You are going to tell him Jacob. He deserves that much from you. And trust me when I say that if you don't then I will."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"I'm baaaaack!" I announced excitedly as I ran through the door, and all my enthusiasm died when I saw Rosalie looked angry enough to kill somebody. It seemed as though all her anger was directed towards Jake, who looked as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment. If looks could kill then he would be dead of the floor.

"I'm sorry...am I interrupting something?" I asked bashfully as I realized that I may have walked in on a personal moment between them.

Rosalie seemed to calm down as she turned to me with a wide smile, "No no, Jake and I were just...talking." She shot him another glare before she came to me with a strong hug. "How was the trip?" She asked once we broke apart, but she kept her hands on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes.

"It was nice! I loved seeing everybody again!" I smiled as I looked past her at Jake, who looked utterly sad and in pain. "Rose, hey can we talk later? I really want to spend some time with my fiancee right now." I asked as nicely as possible I looked between her and Jake.

She let out a soft sigh and smiled, "Of course. I'll come back in about an hour, then we can eat and we can catch up. You hear that Jake? If _you_ want to do something, then you have an hour to do it." She smiled once more before picking up her purse from the glass table and leaving.

Jake stood from the chair that he was seated in and slowly approached me, but I quickly closed the gap as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his middle and burried my face in he strong, bare chest. I took in a deep breath, letting my senses go into overdrive as they were flooded with his scent. I really hadn't realized how much I was really missing him until now. I hadn't even realized that he wasn't holding me until I finally felt his strong arms wrap around me and hold me tight. I turned my face to the side and rested my cheek against his chest as I let out a content sigh. Then I felt a something small and wet hit the top of my head. I pulled away, only enough so that I could see his face, which was streaked with tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, my concern completely obvious in my voice.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I'm so so sorry." He began his long string of apologies as he pulled me into a tight hug and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Jake, what're you apologizing for?" I asked as confusion overpowered any other emotion that I was currently feeling.

"I messed up, really bad. I can't even believe that it happened, I don't want to believe it." We pulled apart and were now looking at each other.

I grabbed his face in-between my hands, "Jake, open your eyes and look at me." He slowly did so, and we were now looking into each others eyes. "Stop. I just got back, and I don't want to ruin this moment. So we can talk about it later, okay?" I leaned forward, and had to stand on my tippy toes, to press my lips against his in a quick and soft kiss. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs as my hands still held his face. "So, for now, I am kinda tired, so let's go and lay down." I smiled as I began to pull him towards the door, but Jake wouldn't move. When I turned to look at him I laughed as he pulled me back up against his body and he lifted me up bridal style and began carrying me into the living room. He sat down on the big white couch and placed me down on his lap.

"You can sleep here. I'm not really that tired, sorry." He shrugged.

"No, it's okay. I just have to..." I began to move around and positioned myself so that my head rested on his lap and my legs spread out across the couch, "get comfortable."

"So, are you all comfy?" He asked as he grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on.

"Yeah." I smiled to myself as I let my eyes close, and allowed sleep to take control of my body.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was still overwhelmed with confusion as I unlocked the door to my own penthouse apartment. How the hell did I end up in Jake's bed? I had gone over every aspect of what I could remember of the previous night, and still, I had not come up with anything. It was frustrating how much this was bugging me. It made me feel like shit because I knew that when Seth finds out, he is going to flip his fucking lid. Then it hit me. There was one aspect that I had overlooked every time. The drinks. They had come from a "fan". Oh shit...that is the excuse that we were going to use when we drugged Jake. Alice drugged us.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself as I stepped further into the house. Alice was no where to be found in the kitchen, living room, or dinning room. I went into the hallway and found that the bathroom light was on, and the door was opened just a crack. I approached it, and slowly pushed the door open. Alice was inside, washing her face. She stood up straight and saw me in the mirror. Her eyes looked weird.

"Hey Eddie, how was your night?" She smirked.

"Alice, did you drug us?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

She tried playing innocent as she began acting shocked, "What? Eddie, I would never do that to you."

I looked at her intently, "Bullshit."

She rolled her eyes as she moved past me and into the hallway, "Look Edward, I was doing you a favor. I was getting the job done, and I know that if you didn't do it, then you would regret it later."

"How would you know Alice! You can't see into the fucking future!" I yelled at her as my body was now filled with frustration.

"Oh, be grateful that I even care!" She yelled back as her phone began ringing. "Hello?" She answered it, "Yeah...alright then, I'm on my way." Well, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She stated simply before she exited the hallway and left the apartment.

I let out an uncomfortable sigh as the truth had sunk in. I may have been over this, but Alice was hellbent on finishing our plan. I didn't understand why, and maybe I never would, but there was just something that wasn't so right about here at the moment. I decided to let my Sherlock Holmes side of me take over and crept into her room to investigate, and try and find out whatever I could. I began looking around the surface before I began digging. Alice was staying in one of my guest rooms since she didn't have a place here in New York. I didn't really find anything incriminating around the surface, so I began digging through the drawers. I felt kind of silly once I had looked everywhere, but one place. The nightstand drawer. I found myself holding my breath as I gripped the handle of the drawer and pulled it open. Inside I found a baggie filled with white powder, a mirror, and a razor. Now, I'm no drug user, but it doesn't take an expert to figure out what these things were being used for.

"Seriously..." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed the white bag and left her room. I wasn't going to turn a blind eye to this. I was going to confront her, the second she get's here.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"So how was Easter with the family?" Rose asked as we sat down at a table in a little restaurant.

"It was nice. I got to talk with all the old people that live on the reservation, and listen to Leah complain about being fat. But, I did get to have some time alone with Paul, and he really is a cool guy." I smiled as I took a sip of the waters that a waiter had just dropped off.

"That's good." She smiled as well, "You know, they are probably going to get married before you do. Leah is so into the whole planning thing, ugh, it's crazy." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"Yeah, she actually is going to get married first. She set the date for the first weekend in May." I shrugged, "It will be on in La Push, on the beach, and she said she should be sending out the invitations soon."

"Oh yeah? That's good! I would practically be pulling my hair out if I were her." Rose laughed, "They've only been engaged for three months, and she is gonna walk down the...beach, while she's prego."

I smirked, "Yeah, and you're next Rose. I can feel it!"

"Ugh, don't curse me like that!" She smiled.

We laughed at the thought of Rose planning a wedding, and how much of a bridezilla she would be.

"So, how were things over here?" I asked as I finally opened my menu.

I sensed the hesitation that was oozing off of Rose as she didn't answer my question, "Did Jake tell you...anything?" She asked warily.

"Well...he started apologizing, a lot...but I didn't want to know. I told him that he could tell me later." I shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

She hesitated again, and I finally looked up at her to find that she had such a worried expression etched into her normally care-free and gorgeous features.

"Seth...whenever he decides to tell you about what happened...just remember that he wasn't in control. He didn't know what he was doing. Okay?" She asked and her worried voice matched her features.

"Um...okay." I nodded, still confused, but I decided to drop it when her phone began vibrating in it's place on the table.

"Oh," She said as she picked it up and looked at the screen, "I'll be right back, I need to take this." She said as she stood from the table and walked towards a less crowded area of the restaurant.

I simply continued to look down at the menu, trying to find something good to eat.

"Hello, you're Seth Clearwater, right?" I looked up from the menu to see a pixie like female standing there holding a big manila envelope in her hands. She looked very familiar...

"Hey, you look almost exactly like Edward Cullen...like you could be his twin or something!" I smiled, and she sent me a mysterious smirk.

"I get that a lot." She handed me the manila folder, "I was told to give this to you."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled as I took the envelope and placed it down on the table, looking at it, wondering what was inside. "Who is it..." I began to ask, but when I did I realized that she was gone.

I simply shrugged away any strange feelings that the girl had given me and opened the envelope. I reached in and pulled out a single picture that were as big as the envelope itself.

"Oh my God." Was all I could mutter as I looked at the picture of Edward and Jacob in bed together. They were only sleeping, but still, they were naked. I looked down to the bottom right corner and saw that it was dated for yesterday. "Oh my God." I mumbled again as I dropped the picture, it fell flat against the menu, and covered my mouth with one hand as I tightly shut my eyes when the familiar stinging of water touched them. I couldn't fight it off though, this was too much. My stomach began churning and I felt as though I was about to vomit. This is like a nightmare. I just want to wake up. I tried re-opening my eyes, only to find them met with the same picture over and over again. It felt as though I was being suffocated. I couldn't handle it. I felt so...so betrayed. I began to take in deep, shaky, breaths, but nothing seemed to calm me down.

"Oh my God, Seth what happened?" I felt Rose's hands grab onto my shoulders as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

I didn't have it in me to form any coherent sentences or even make out any words. I simply continued to take in sharp breaths behind the mask of my hands. I assumed that she saw the picture because I heard her gasp, and her hands left my shoulders as I heard her gather her things.

"Seth, c'mon, let's go." She pulled me up and out of the place, where I'm sure everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of maniac.

Soon we were driving, and instead of hiding behind my hands, I was looking out of the passenger side window of Rosalie's red Mercedes. I had stopped crying, since I seemed to be incapable of producing any more tears. My eyes were still red and puffy, while my cheeks held the evidence of the droplets that had once escaped them. Neither of us had spoken, and I had welcomed the silence with open arms. It didn't take long before we were parked along the street in front of Jacob's building. I grudgingly got out of the car and followed Rose inside, and into the elevator. We only hesitated once we actually stood in front of his door. Rosalie had taken the picture from me, and was now pushing the door open. She went straight inside, but I hesitated before finally following her. I didn't bother looking to find her, I went straight to the table and sat down because I felt as though my legs would give out at any moment.

"He's asleep." Rosalie spoke as she placed her bag down on the table and sat across from me at the table.

My only response was a shrug.

"If you don't want to stay here, then you're more than welcome to come and stay at my place." Rose suggested as she placed a hand on my arm.

Then we heard a loud nod, and Rosalie's face went from caring and concerned, to blank as she turned to look at Jacob who had just emerged from the hallway.

He was fully awake once he came to me and sat next to me. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I just stood up and out of his reach.

"Jake, I think that you have something to say." Rose spoke as she folded her arms across her chest.

He shifted his gaze from me, to her and then back again.

"Yeah Jake, I really think that you do." I finally broke my silence and my voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"Look, baby-"

"Don't you dare call me baby you cheating bastard!" I interrupted him and he dropped his face to look at the table.

"Seth, I don't know what to say right now. It was a mistake." He looked back up at me and his eyes had started get wet with tears.

"Jake...you know that I can't do this. I can't deal with this." I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to will away any part of me that wanted to break down.

"I'm sorry." He stood and got his arms around me.

A part of me wanted to break down and find the same comfort and calm senses that I had found so many times in his arms. An even bigger part of me though, just wanted to run away from here. From this place that I once considered a sanctuary, and back to my home, except I knew Leah wouldn't be there. She decided to stay back in La Push until the baby was born because she wanted my mom to be there.

I used all of my strength to try and push him away, but he didn't even budge an inch. I tried again and this time he actually moved, so I used that chance to move out of his arms. I moved to where Rose sat and silently watched as I reached to grab the picture in front of her. I pressed it to my chest, the image facing me, and bit my bottom lip as Jake watched me with a sad curiosity. Tears were running down both of our cheeks, the only one who seemed even remotely calm was Rosalie. I stepped closer to Jake and handed him the picture. He held it in his hands and while he did that I slowly slid the engagement ring from my finger and took one of his hands. I forced it open and slowly placed the ring into his palm and folded his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry Jake...I just can't." I turned back to Rose, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." She whispered and stood, picking up her purse and moved to the door. I tried to follow her, but was stopped short when I felt Jake grab my arm.

I turned around to meet his tearing eyes with my own.

"Please...don't go." He begged.

"Jake...you ate my heart. Right now, you're just a monster to me. I just...I need some time to think." I spoke slowly, as I tried to keep my breathing under control and to keep my stuttering to a minimum.

He looked away from me and let go of my arm. I left with Rose, and didn't dare to look back.

**He licked his lips**

**Said to me**

**Girl you look good enough to eat**

**Put his arms around me**

**Said Boy now get your paws right off me**

**I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before**

**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby**

**We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall**

**But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah**

**That boy is a monster**

**M-M-M-Monster**

**That boy is a monster**

**M-M-M-Monster**

**That boy is a monster**

**Er-er-er-er**

**He ate my heart**

**(I love that girl)**

**He ate my heart**

**(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)**

**He ate my heart**

**He ate my heart**

**Instead hes a monster in my bed**

**I wanna Just Dance**

**But he took me home instead**

**Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed**

**We french kissed on a subway train**

**He tore my clothes right off**

**He ate my heart the he ate my brain**

**Uh oh uh oh**

**(I love that girl)**

**(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)**

**That boy is a monster**

**-Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There it is! Ahahaha yeah...kinda sad! And also, I was going to make this two chapters, but decided to make it one long one. So instead of there being 3 more chapters, there are only two more. It will be like this, Monster (this chapter), I Wanna Be Bad (next chapter), and then last is going to be Bad Romance (finale). So yeah. Ahahaha I might decide to change my mind about the chapters. Ahaha so yeah, if I can get another 15 reviews, I will update again by Wednesday! Love you guys for reading!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**

**P.S. I really want to write a Seth and Edward story once this is over...so if anyone is up to write it with me, or has any good ideas, let me know!**


	18. I Wanna Be Bad

**I Wanna Be Bad**

**A/N: Alright everyone...this is the second-to-last chapter. After this...there is only Bad Romance left! Ugh! So who here is sad about Lindsay Lohan going to jail? I am. Ahaha I love LiLo. Her music wasn't to bad either. Bossy was the SHIT! Ahahaha and so I am using her brand new single, "I Wanna Be Bad" as this chapter title. I love this song! And yes! I am feeling a lot better! Like, crazy better! Ahaha, and ALSO! I need EVERYONE'S OPINION! Okay, when this story is over, I plan on writing another story. Which pairing would you like to see? Seth and Sam? Or, Jake and Nessie? Or even a Seth and Edward? YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT DONE! And also...someone brought up a thought of a The Fame Monster Sequel...how would you like that? Ahaha LET ME KNOW! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Vampiric-Dragon-Lord. Ahahaha  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT! Ahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

I was worried. I knew things would go bad, and so I was expecting this. But Seth didn't even really let Jake explain anything. He even gave back the ring. Seth was usually very understanding and always listened to people's explanations and stories, but today...he didn't. I could tell that he just wanted to get out of there, and I didn't really blame him.

"Hey Rose?" I tore my eyes off of the red stop light in front of us, to look at Seth in the passenger's seat of my car. "I want to go to a club."

I couldn't help but smile as I looked back towards the road when the light changed green. "Sure kid. I think I know just the place to take you too."

We continued driving, with a new destination, and let a comfortable silence fill the space between us. I tried to keep my mind away from what had just happened, and tried concentrating on driving and deciding what I wanted to drink first. Even though I know that Seth would say that he didn't want me to, I was going to call Jake and tell him where we were going to be at. Most likley he would come to us, and then some drama would go down, but I'm going to do it in hopes that they would be able to work things out.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Yeah, so keep following them and tell me where they end up going. Then I'll be there shortly after." I informed James over the phone as I stepped out of the elevator on Edward's floor. We were going to take the final step of our plan tonight, and then Seth Clearwater would crumble down to nothing. Then this would all be done and in the past.

"I'm back." I announced as I walked into the penthouse, shutting the door behind me. As I was walked further into the house, I found Edward sitting at the dinning table, with my little dime bag of coke sitting in front of him on the dark mahogany table top.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing with this?" He asked, not wasting any time beating around the bush.

I shrugged from where I stood, not making any attempts to move closer, "So I need a quick fix every once in awhile. Big deal."

"Alice, this is a big deal. How long have you been doing drugs?" He asked, keeping his face serious, and his voice stern and strict.

"Awhile."

He sighed as he shook his head, showing his disapproval, "Alice, what happened last night?"

"You really want to know the truth?" I asked with mock concern and sincerity.

He nodded and I went on, "Well, I drugged you guys. Those drinks that were from a fan, were from me. I followed you guys into the club and when I noticed that you guys were getting affected by the pill, I brought you to Jake's apartment, stripped your clothes, put you in the bed and took a picture to show Seth." I smirked, as a sense of accomplishment washed over me.

"So nothing happened?" He asked, and I shook my head. He seemed to be relieved as he found out the truth. "Alice, tomorrow morning, you are going to be checked into rehab. You have no say in it, because I already told them to come pick you up tomorrow." He didn't even let me say anything before he stood up and moved past me to leave.

He checked me into rehab?

All sense of accomplishment left my body before I could even ponder on the subject. I felt...sad. Defeated, in a way. And it's not like I can fight it. Those rehab people don't mess around, especially when patients are checked in involuntarily. Those are the people who are in denial. Was I in denial? Most likely. I mean seriously? Look what I've done? I caused a mess and brought my brother down with Jacob and that Seth kid. How could I think that he would want this after he clearly told me to stop? I'm a mess. Talk about a rude awakening huh? Well...I probably could call James and tell him to forget it...hmm...nah. I really don't care now. I'm going to rehab.

**Seth's POV**

**Don't call my name**

**Don't call my name, Alejandro**

**I'm not your babe**

**I'm not your babe, Fernando**

**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch**

**Just smoke one more cigarette hush**

**Don't call my name**

**Don't call my name, Roberto**

**Alejandro**

**Alejandro**

**Ale-ale-jandro**

**Ale-ale-jandro**

The music was bumping in the club while I was on the floor dirty dancing with God knows who. I just know that there was someone in front of me, and another behind me. Like a dance sandwich. At this point, I had only had two drinks while my third was on it's way; thanks to the guy dancing behind me. Rosalie was off occupying a table somewhere in the club, but I would worry about finding her later. Right now, I just want to dance, drink, and forget about anything and everything that had me losing control earlier. I just wanted to let the music take over, so I'm letting the speakers speak to me as they bump out my remedy. The feeling of vibrations on the dance floor is proof of just how loud the song was playing. The beat was telling me which way to move and how fast or slow I should do it. It was almost like I was in a trance while I was dancing. Up until the point where the song ends and Lady Gaga says the last "Alejandro" as the beat stops. I look around me to see that people have stopped dancing as they wait for the next track to play. A lot of them groan about how the DJ sucks for not having it ready. I turn to look at the scruffy guy that was dancing behind me.

"So, how about we get those drinks now." I suggested to him and he smirked as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards the bar.

"Can I get a beer and uh..." He looked at me, silently asking me what I wanted.

"A vodka tonic." I smiled, and he returned it as the muscular bartender began mixing my drink. It didn't take long before he handed it to me, as well as an opened beer to my friend.

"So," He began as we both sat on bar stools, "what brings you here tonight?" His voice was as scruffy and deep as his features. I turned to look at him, straining my eyes to try and get a better sight of him in the ultra-dim lighting. All I could tell was that he had what looked like a five o'clock shadow and long blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Just trying to have fun." I smirked as I let my eyes wander to the rest of my surroundings. I saw people dancing, some were making out, while others stood in lines for the bathrooms or lined up around the bar trying to get a drink. I lifted my gaze a bit to observe what I could see of the second floor. Tables were lined up against the railing, and that's really all I could see, but I did happen to spot Rose sitting at one of the tables doing something with her BlackBerry.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and talk to my friend, but I'll be back alright?" I asked and the guy nodded and told me that he would be waiting there for me. With that I set off towards the stairs. I had to let the security guy know that I was with Rosalie Hale before I was able to go up and sit with her.

"Having fun?" She asked with a smile, never taking her eyes off of the screen of her phone.

"Yes I am. And I wanna say thank you for bringing me here!" I smiled as I finished off the small drink in my hands. I looked around the second floor, and it was kind of the same as the first floor, just a bit less crowded and more calm. That's when I saw him walking up the stairs, and onto the upper level. "Oh my God, why is Jake here?"

She finally tore her eyes away from the screen and turned to watch as Jake slowly approached our table.

"Um...hi." He spoke softly, and I was surprised that I was actually able to hear him.

I didn't respond, instead I looked down at the suddenly interesting table top.

"Seth, I really think that you guys should talk." Rosalie spoke calmly. "You might be able to work things out."

"I don't know if I can do it." I mumbled, but they both heard me. I swear I could practically hear Jake's heart breaking in his chest. "I just...maybe tomorrow..." I looked out onto the first floor and saw my friend still waiting for me. "Look, there's someone waiting for me. So I have to go." I stood up before either of them could object. By the time either of them could say anything, I was halfway down the stairs. I never turned around to see what they were doing; I was hellbent on getting out of here.

"Hey!" He greeted as he saw me approaching.

"Hey...oh crap, I'm sorry I totally forgot your name." I admitted with embarrassment.

"It's alright. My name is James." He smirked.

"Oh, alright then James, what do you say we start club hopping right now?" I smiled as I held out a hand, "I'll pay for the cab."

He continued to smirk as he placed his empty beer bottle down on the bar and took my hand. He began leading the way out of the club, but I allowed myself to have one last glance up towards the table where the person I once loved was residing. I saw him leaning against the railing, with the most pained expression on his face as he watched James and I leave the club hand in hand. If I could let him know that our hands were simply there so that I don't get lost...or at least that's what it was to me. If I could run to him and tell him that I would be home later, I would, but I can't. I would let him know somehow, most likely a text, but he will know.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

It was a split second decision. Right before he left my line of vision, I decided that I wasn't going to give him up without at least attempting to fight for him. Rose didn't even have a chance to blink before I was dashing as fast as the limited space would allow me as I tried to catch up to them before they left. As I the distance between myself and the exit came down to a dwindling few feet, my heart seemed to slow to a halt as the fear of being to late set in to my fast paced body.

Finally, as though each moment that I was moving seemed to be an eternity, I was outside. Looking back and forth to until I finally spotted _my_ Seth. I noticed that the guy he was with was hailing down a cab and I quickly moved to grab Seth's arm and pull him back towards me. I hadn't even noticed all of the paparazzi people that were standing outside until I was being blinded by their flashing light.

"Jake, what're you doing?" Seth asked, and I looked down at him to see that he was trying to hide his face from the cameras.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Jake..." He looked up at me, his face was fully exposed to the cameras, "I guess we have officially went public huh?" He smiled as he rolled his eyes.

I looked around and noticed that we were nearly surrounded by cameras all of them shouting the same questions, "Jacob! Jacob, who is this? Where's Edward?"

"Come home with me...please?" I pleaded with him as he went back to trying to hide his face.

He shook his head, "No." He uncovered his face again to try and push away from me, but I still had a tight grip on him. "I'm still mad at you, and you hurt me so bad. I have to stop being nice so nice and forgiving!"

He sounded so determined as he spoke, "Seth, please, just come home...and I'll go stay in a hotel for the night. Please." I begged again, but he continued to fight against my hold. I seemed to have ignited some kind of flame inside of him.

"Jacob, let me go!" He demanded and I did as he wished. "I-I have to be mad at you! Because if I don't, then what kind of lesson am I putting into your head? That it's okay to cheat because I'm not gonna do anything?"

"But Seth, its not even like that."

"But still! I feel like it's like that! And I am so tired of being a big pushover, you know what? I wanna be bad for a change! So you know what, I'm going to go out, and maybe I'll come home!" He escaped from my grasp as he practically ran to the waiting taxi and left. I was to shocked to care about all of the pictures being taken right now.

"Alright everyone, back the fuck up." A demanding female voice reprimanded the cameras. I was so shocked that I couldn't even put a face to the voice. "Jake, c'mon let's go." I felt a hand grab my hand and pull me towards a red Mercedes. At least now I know I'm with Rose.

I didn't fight the pull, and willingly got into her car. We drove in silence as I replayed his words in my head over and over as though they were a song on repeat in my mind. The drive didn't seem to last that long and it seemed like an even shorter amount of time before we were in my home. I didn't really have the strength to carry myself to the bedroom, so instead I settled for the big couch in the living room. I lay on my back for God knows how long before voices broke the eerie silence.

"Are you serious? She actually did that shit?" Rose huffed in a low angry whisper.

"Yea. I couldn't believe it either, but it really happened." The new voice was Edward's, "So nothing really happened between us last night. We were both passed out from the drug."

This last statement caught my attention and I stood from the couch and moved to find where the hushed whipers were coming from.

"Well that's a relief. We just have to get this information to Seth. And it sucks that we have to wait for him to come here. He won't pick up his phone. He's been gone for at least two hours now."

"What information?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen. They both turned to look at me, and they both looked tired. I looked at the digital clock on the oven and saw that it was a little past midnight.

"Um...well, you guys were drugged by someone and then they put you into the bed. Nothing happened between you guys." Rose filled me in and I felt a relief was throughout my body, but it was short lived as panic set in.

"Have you guys told Seth yet?"

They both shook their heads, "No. I was just coming to tell you guys, and then I was going to leave, but Rosalie told me that Seth hasn't been here." Edward spoke softly.

"Oh...well thank you for solving the mystery." I said, hoping that I sounded genuinely grateful, because I really was.

"No problem. I'm sorry that you got into this mess." He sent me a tired smile, "But, it is getting really late so I should be going. Good luck with everything." He smiled once more before leaving the kitchen.

"Drive safe!" Rose shouted to him before she muffled a yawn with her hand. "Ugh, that's not sexy."

"Rose, go home." I smiled at my tired friend.

"Jake, I'm fine. I should wait here with-"

"Rose," I cut her off mid-sentence, "I'm sure that Emmett is wondering where you are. Go home, I've got things under control here."

She hesitated as she picked up her purse, "Alright, but call me as soon as he gets here."

"Okay."

And with a hug, she left. I was alone. Hoping that the next time that door opens, Seth would be the one walking through it.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Fuck this shit. I'm fucking tired, and of course, this is the time that my phone decides to ring. Or should I say vibrate loud as a mother-fucker on my nightstand. I grudgingly reached my hand out from under the warm covers of my bed to grab it before it woke Emmett up. Before I answered it I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw that it was almost two in the morning. I swear, if this shit is not super fucking important...I'm gonna find this person and punch them in the face.

"Hello?" I answered, in the most bitter tone that I could manage to have this early in the morning.

"Hello, is this Ms. Rosalie Hale?" A female asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling and why?" I asked, trying to end the call as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I am sorry to call at such an early hour, but I am calling from Lennox Hill Hospital. We have a patient checked in here and when we asked him who we could call to inform someone that he is in the hospital, he gave us your name." The woman, who I assumed was a nurse or doctor spoke in a calm smooth manner.

I was now fully awake and sitting up in the bed, while my feet hung off the side.

"Oh my God, who is it?" I asked, starting to get panicked.

"The patient's name is...Seth Clearwater." My heart stopped beating for a few seconds as the information sunk in.

"Oh...oh my God, is he okay? W-what happened to him?" I asked as I suddenly jumped out of the bed and paced back in forth in my room.

"Well...the doctor was wondering if you would be able to come in later on in the morning so he would be able to fully explain the situation." She spoke softly into her side of the phone.

"I can come in now. You said Lennox Hill Hospital right?" I asked as I began searching around for something to put on quickly.

"Yes ma'am. So, when you get here, just tell the reception that you are here regarding Seth Clearwater, and they will call the doctor."

"Thank you." I hung up and turned on the lights in the room as I scurried around the room.

I heard Emmett groan from the bed, "Babe? What's going on?" He asked as I pulled on a pair of jeans that I found from my walk-in closet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I have to get to the..." I paused as I pulled the silk slip that I was wearing over my head and replaced it with a tank top, "hospital."

"What? Why?" He was now out of the bed and standing in the doorway of my closet, looking as concerned as I did.

"It's Seth. They called to tell me that he had been checked in, and I'm going down to see what happened."

He nodded in understanding before he moved to his small section in the closet and pulled on a black pull-over sweater to cover up his bare upper body, and pulled on a pair of sweats to cover his boxer clad lower half.

"Alright, let's go. I'm driving." He said as he left the closet.

I was quickly behind him, holding a pair of black heels in my hand as we hurried out the door. I didn't question his reasons for wanting to come with me to the hospital because I knew that he was close to both of the Clearwater siblings, so he must be worried. However, I know someone that would be worse than the both of us combined.

**At The Hospital...**

"Hi, we are here regarding a patient, the name is Seth Clearwater." I told one of the receptionists and they smiled as they picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello, Dr. Mason?" She spoke in a respectful tone, "Yes, we have Rosalie Hale here for Seth Clearwater...uh-huh...alright." She hung up and looked back up at us, "He will be here shortly."

"Thank you." I gave a weak smile as I stepped away from the desk and waited for the doctor with my BlackBerry being clutched tightly in-between my hands.

"Ms. Hale?" A voice came from behind me, so I turned and saw a slightly young looking doctor with pale skin and slick blond hair, and he was wearing the usual white doctors coat, and holding a silver clip board.

"Dr. Mason?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you would please follow me, I will take you to Mr. Clearwater." He turned and quickly began walking down the halls of the hospital. It didn't take long for us to stop in front of a door. "Now before we go inside, I should let you know what I was able to find out thanks to a few tests." He flipped through the papers on his clipboard, "Well, two females brought him in, saying that they found him unconscious in an alleyway next to a club. From plain observation, you will see that he was beaten. He has a few fractured ribs, many bruises, and a few cuts here and there. After a few tests I also found out that...he was drugged...and raped."

I felt the anger and sadness rise in me at the same time, but at the last second, the sadness took control and I felt tears seep from my eyes. Emmett held me from behind whispering, "it will be okay," over and over again into my ear.

"Ah, and that is my cue to leave. He should be awake still, but I suggest that he get a lot of rest. If he does, then he should be good to be checked out by noon." The doctor gave his apologies before leaving us.

I slowly took a step closer to the door, Emmett was right behind me, and gripped the knob. I slowly turned it, and pushed it open, taking the final few steps inside at the same time.

"Hey guys!" The sweet innocent voice called out from the hospital bed.

I had to fight to push the sadness down so that I could be strong for him. But it was hard as I looked over what was visible of his body. I looked at his face first and saw that there was some small cuts on his left cheek that looked kind of like scratch marks. My eyes trailed down to his bruised neck, and then down to his arms. His right one wasn't really damaged, but his left was marked with stitches just above the elbow. Both wrists were bruised which was proof of just how hard the attacker was gripping him.

"Hey kid." Emmett was leading us to stand next to his bed. I lightly gripped his hand, but didn't miss the flinch that he let out as our fingers made contact.

"Hey Seth." I gave another weak smile. He seemed so happy to see us. "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit." He let out a weak chuckle which seemed to hurt him a bit because he winced, "I'm sorry that I had the hospital call you guys at this hour."

"Don't even worry about it kid. You're like a little brother to us." Emmett smiled down at him.

Then Seth's smile faded as he looked at me, "Did you tell Jake what happened?"

I closed my eyes as I continued to fight back the tears, "Not yet. But I'm going to." He looked as though that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, "But hey, you need to get some rest. If you do, then we get to get you outta this place later today."

"Yeah...alright then. I'll try and get some rest." He rolled his eyes, "Hey, you guys should go back home and get some rest, cuz Rose, you look like shit." He smirked.

"Uh, look who's talking!" I laughed a genuine laugh. "Yeah, so get some rest kiddo, and we'll see you in the morning." We both smiled as we turned to leave. We were standing right in the doorway when he called out to us.

"Hey guys." We both turned around, "Thanks for coming...I really appreciate it."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was practically storming through the hospital, looking for Rose and Emmett, while people looked at me like I had gone crazy. I finally found them both standing outside of a room.

"Rose, where is he?" I asked in a rush to get to Seth. When she had called me and told me what happened, I was devastated. I couldn't believe that someone would actually do that to someone so innocent and pure. I wanted to kill whoever was responsible.

"In here, but Jake...he's resting so don't do anything to startle him or get him uppity. He needs to rest." She instructed me, and she looked just as troubled as I was.

I nodded and wasted no time before entering the room. My heart broke again and again as I saw him lying in the bed. I quickly moved so that I would be standing beside him and looked at him, while at the same time, fighting to keep my tears at bay. I was losing the fight.

Then his eyes slowly opened, and he stretched his arms a bit, wincing from what I assumed to be pain.

"Jake?" He asked as his eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you Seth." I really was breaking down now. I didn't bother trying to fight the tears, I just let them flow.

"Jake, listen to me." He instructed, and I stayed quiet, waiting to hear his beautiful voice. "You did not let this happen to me. I did. It was my mistake, and don't you dare blame yourself for it."

"Seth I'm just so-"

"Don't say it again...please. If anyone should be sorry it's me." He looked away from me.

"Seth what're you talking about?"

"Jake...tonight...I made up my mind. I don't want to be here anymore. New York...it's too much for me. And, I don't think that I can handle the lifestyle that comes with being in a relationship with you. It's all just...too much. So...I'm leaving New York...and you."

**I got all, all these stars, running through my head**

**Dont wanna talk wanna rush, you watch me instead**

**If you pushin up on me, pop that personality (yeah)**

**For once I wanna be that I dont care chick**

**Its not about you (its not about you),**

**Or its not about me (its not about me)**

**How about that lap dance**

**I got cash Im spending**

**I wanna be bad**

**Boy its getting hot hot,**

**take me to the top (top)**

**I can feel you rockin**

**Bounce it, go boom**

**I wanna be bad**

**Im a put you on tonight,**

**I m gonna be bad**

**Go ahead set it off, I wanna be bad**

**Gonna be bad (bad)**

**I know you like, like how I flippin up your game**

**Im a make you lose it, bout time your ass is tamed**

**If you pushin up on me, pop that personality**

**Just this once I wanna be that I dont care chick**

**I dont even got to know your name**

**Youll be thanking me that you came**

**Just concentrate on what youre doing to me**

**Dont need you to leave your number and gonna call**

**Just this and thats all, one night stand baby**

**Dont even trip**

**-Lindsay Lohan**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright! Only one chapter left! OH! AND A BIG CLIFF HANGER RIGHT THERE! Ahaha...I'm pretty sure that you all want to kill me right now. Ahahaha but yes...you can't. Or else this story won't be finished! So, don't forget to review, and don't forget to tell me what you want my next project to be! I ONLY NEED LIKE...15 MORE REVIEWS, AND THEN I'M AT 200! C'MON PEOPLE!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	19. Bad Romance

**The Fame Monster**

**A/N: Aw...I'm sad. Ahaha this is the LAST CHAPTER of The Fame Monster. This story was SO MUCH FUN to write, because I made it SO unpredictable. So yeah, this last chapter will be titled Bad Romance (by Lady Gaga) because...well, the ultimate meaning of the song just fits so perfectly, and also it is (in my opinion) like the best track on the album. Ahaha and many of you have been asking me to do a SEQUEL. Well, I'm still unsure. Maybe you should read the chapter, and then let me know. So yeah, without further distraction...I give you, Bad Romance...and yes. I know that you are expectin a big, long, epic finale. No. I'm making it sweet and medium length. I finished this story the way that I wanted to end it, and so if that means that it is going to be shorter than before...then so be it. I stand by my work no matter what ANYBODY has to say. AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 200 REVIEWS!**

**A/N 2: Hey, I just had to repost this chapter because FF messed up and it was saying that I never put the chapter up which is weird since I have reviews for it...so yeah. THIS IS THE SAME FINALE AS BEFORE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

**Bad Romance**

**Seth's POV**

_"Oooh Jake, that feels so...so..." I moaned as Jake slowly began thrusting into me._

_"You like that baby?" He cooed as he placed soft gentle kisses on my neck._

_He always knew what to do to make writhe in pleasure underneath him. He always knew where to kiss or touch to make me call out his name from the sheer pleasure that he had me experiencing. It was like my moment in heaven, but just as things started to get good..._

_Poof..._

It was over. It was a dream.

I shot up in my bed, sweating and breathing deep heavy breaths. The white sheet that stopped at my waist line had a tent formed from where the proof of my dream was underneath it. I looked at the alarm clock that resided on my nightstand and saw that it was only five in the morning. Today was Leah's big day, so I'm pretty sure that the eerie silence of a sleeping house wouldn't last much longer. Soon, the house would be bustling with busy bridesmaids, and a bossy and super freaked out bride to be.

I let out a disgruntled sigh as I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants to cover my nude form before walking out of my room and into the bathroom. I turned the water on, _cold_, and stepped under the jets of water. I took in a few sharp breaths at first, but after a while, I got used to wasn't the first time that I had had one of those dreams about him. it started happening about...a week after I left New York. It has been a month since I left, so I have had four weeks worth of sexual dreams of Jacob. He was always on my mind, but I had to leave. I had to get out, because everything was just becoming way too much for me to handle. And then _that night_, when I saw Jacob's face in the hospital...my heart just broke. I hated myself for being the one that put that look on his face, and then when he told me that him and Edward were drugged, I simply swore to myslef that I would never be the reason for his pain again, so I thought that it would be better for the both of us if I left. So I did. Of course, the tabloids had began writing articles calling me a gold-digger, cheater, etc. But I didn't care about all that because I knew that in a few days, maybe weeks, my scandal would be over, and I would be in the clear.

I let out another sigh as I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I began brushing my teeth, and gelled up my hair before finally exiting the bathroom, and re-entering my old room. Well technically, it's my new room, but I'm not trying to get technical. I just wanted to wear something temporary, it would only stay on for a few hours before I would have to change for the wedding, which started at ten in the morning.

As I pulled on a simple pair of boxers and sweats, with a aplain white tee , I began to wonder if he would show up to the wedding. Leah had sent both him and Rosalie an invitation. I haven't talked to either of them since I got on the plane to leave New York. I was surprised that Jake was there to see me go, but he was there to help me every step of the way. From when I left the hospital, to when I began packing some of my stuff to send back to La Push, he was always there for me. But it's like I said, of course I'm going to miss him, but it's better for him this way; and besides, there is someone better than me that can make him happy. I looked back at the clock and saw that it was now nearly seven...damn. How long was I in the shower?

**Two Hour Later...**

"Oh my fucking- HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Leah screamed as she pounded on the upstairs bathroom door. "I swear on my fucking wedding that if you don't get the fuck out of this fucking bathroom I will kick this damn door down!"

I seriously felt bad for whoever was inside of the bathroom, but right now I had to help my mom with some last minute things for the set up. I ran outside to the backyard and found her trying to re-arrange the bouquets.

"Oh, Seth dear, there you are." She smiled as she looked over her finished work, "I need you to go with Paul and the other boys while we finish things up. Just go keep an eye on them. And while you're there...pin these on them." She smiled at me as she handed me the flowers that had pins to attach to the guys. They were small, and there were only four, so they were easy to carry.

Alright, that seemed easy enough. There was only an hour left until the actual ceremony, so I'm sure that time would fly by. I walked outside of the open fence of our backyard, and was left to walk for a bit until I was finally on the beach. The whether was really nice today, so a beach wedding is perfect. I found the ceremony area with ease and sitting in the first row was Paul and all his groom's men, all dressed in their black tuxedos and what-not. All of the other guys were Paul's friends, so I hadn't really gotten a chance to meet them.

"Alright guys," they all turned to look at me with smiles planted on their faces, "so, I need you to put these on your jacket." I started handing one to each.

"Hey, you don't remember me do you?" The last one spoke as I handed him his pin. I looked up at him, and he did look slightly familiar, but not that familiar because I couldn't put a name to the face. "It's Jarred, from Jake's birthday party!" He smiled as a look of realization crossed my face.

"Oh, hey, how have you been?" I smiled as he began telling me what he had been doing for the past five months. "Well, how do you know Paul?" I looked over my shoulder at Paul who was talking to the other two guys.

"Oh, I've known Paul for a long time!" He laughed a bit, "But hey what happened with you and Jake? You guys seemed so perfect together and then boom-"

"Jarred! Knock it off dude." Paul's stern voice demanded, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about that Seth. Jarred doesn't seem to know when to shut his mouth." Jarred rolled his eyes with a chuckle and went to go talk to the other guys. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course I am." Lie. "Don't worry about it! This is your day! I'm just gonna go...get my camera ready!" I smiled before turning, and practically running back to the house.

I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes as I stepped into the house I took a minute to try and calm myself down. I didn't even know why that had gotten to me the way it did. maybe it was the fact that, we were apparently perfect together and I just had to mess things up. I'm paraphrasing of course, but that was the general meaning of it. I rushed to get upstairs, but passed Leah on the way up the stairs. She was fully dressed in her white wedding dress, and her make up was done, while her hair sat in rollers on her head. I wasn't moving fast enough because she saw my saddened face, and one could practically hear her heart drop.

"Seth, what's-" I didn't let her finish her question as I sped up and ran into my room and quickly closed the door behind me.

I flopped down on my bed and silently let sobs escape from the confines of my throat. Not long after I had began crying, there was a light knock on the door.

"Seth?" Leah had stepped inside. "Kiddo, what's wrong?" I felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge on my bed. I could see all the bright whtie material of her dress through my hazy vision.

"Nothing is wrong Leah, I just...I just need some time to myself." I tried to muster up my best smile for her, to lessen her worry, but it didn't work.

"Seth, just because I'm getting married, and have a little person in my belly doesn't mean that I'm an idiot." She placed a gentle hand on my arm, "Tell me what's wrong."

I knew that she would be able to see right through me, so I just told her about what had happened when I saw Jarred, and how it affected me.

"Aw, Seth, you have to stop this self pity crap." She spoke calmly and softly, but her voice had a commanding tone to it. "You can't let this stop you from living your life." She stood up from the bed and started rummaging through my stuff. "Ah, here it is." She announced as she came back to sit on the bed again, "You remember this Seth?"

I opened my eyes to see what it was that she wanted me to see, "My camera..."

"Yup," She smiled as she held it up to here face and snapped a picture, then handed me back the camera, "do you know who this guy is?"

I looked at the picture that was showing on the display screen. I looked awful, tired, and honestly..."I feel like, I've lost myself."

"Yeah, what happened to your dreams Seth?" She asked and she sounded genuinely concerned, "You've got to _stop_ worrying about other people and _start_ worrying about yourself. You're getting off track and you need to find your way to get back to where you were. Now, go wash your face...because I'm getting married in fifteen minutes." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. She stood and silently left my room, closing the door gently behind her.

I sat up in bed and looked back down at the display screen. I deleted the picture of this person that I didn't recognize. Leah was right, I have to focus on my dreams. I need to get back on track and work on what I care about...photography. I went to New York on a mission, and that mission was to become independent. I feel as though I didn't do that at all. Instead, I became dependent on someone else. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face off. I fixed my clothes, which was basically a black polo shirt with some tan khakis. It was simple, yet nice.

I rushed down the stairs and saw the Bride's maids holding up a big blanket to cover Leah as they approached the ceremony site on the beach. I quickly made my way down past them and reached the place where everyone was seated. I waved to familiar faces and even hugged a few. Paul was patiently waiting, his eyes locked on the blanket that covered Leah. On Leah's side of the aisle, there was an empty seat in the front row next to my mom. Next to that seat sat Rosalie, and next to her sat Jake. He was still looking sexy in his black suit, with a white button up shirt underneath, no tie, but the top two buttons were undone. Neither of them had noticed me yet, instead they seemed caught up in a conversatin between themselves. I stepped away from the aisle as Leah got closer and stood behind the last row on Leah's side. My camera's strap was around my neck as I lifted the camera to my eyes and began capturing the memories for my sister and my soon to be brother-in-law.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Just calm down Jake. You'll get a chance to talk to him soon, just be calm." Rose whispered from the seat next to me. At the same time she was pulling down the hem of her for fitting, charcol gray, dress that stopped at her knees.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just freaking out okay?" I began to tap my foot nervously as I waited for Seth to fill the empty seat next to Rosalie.

"Oh my fucking God!" I smirked as I heard Leah scream from behind us. I turned to take a quick glance at the pastor who had a very shocked expression on his face, and then turned around to look at the source of the noise. "Drop the fucking blanket or I will beat you with my fucking flowers you dumb ass!" Just then I saw one of the girls roll her eyes, and both of the girls dropped their ends of the blanket to reveal a very beautiful looking Leah. Her long white dress spread out at the bottom, and her baby bump was proudly being embraced. I turned back to look at Paul and saw how he looked completely happy and star-struck. I turned back to Leah as she started walking up the aisle, then I saw him. Seth. Snapping pictures with his camera. He looked completely happy as he looked through the lense of his camera. My heart began to flutter as I kept my gaze on him. He dropped his camera for a second to whipe some tears from his eyes before bringing the camera up again. He began to approach the middle of the aisle as Leah reached the pastor. During the ceremony, many tears were shed. I had to wipe my eyes a few time, but Rosalie had to pull out a handkerchief to wipe away her running mascara. Leah and Paul both cried as well as they were swearing their love to each other. As they both said their final "I do"s and their lips connected for the first time as man and wife, Seth was snapping pictures from his seat. Everyone began clapping and cheering loudly for them.

"Alright everyone, so the reception is going to be at the La Push ballroom," Leah began speaking as everyone calmed down, "which is basically just a big room with some decorations. And so I hope that you will all be there!" She smiled, and before she knew it, she was being picked up, bridal style, by Paul and carried away to an awaiting car. Once inside they both waved as they drove away.

After that, everybody began talking to people they know. I was left with Rosalie, Sue, and Seth Clearwater.

"Oh! I am so happy for her!" Rosalie cheered as she wiped away whatever mascara lines were left on her face before she turned to Seth, "It is _so good_ to see you kid!" They connected in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"It's good to see you too Rose." He smiled as they broke apart, "I've missed all of your craziness!" He finally turned his gaze towards me. "Hey Jake, how are you?" He moved from Rosalie to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I missed you so much." I whispered to him so that only he would be able to hear me.

"I know, because I've missed you too." He whispered back and I was _so_ happy to hear that. "But, I think we have to talk...in private." He said when we broke apart. He started moving away from the crowd, and I immediatley followed him. I had a bad feeling.

We were standing by the shoreline away from the ceremony area when he finally began speaking.

"Jake, when I was with you..."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I stood next to Sue Clearwater as people came and told us how happy they were for Leah and how they were sure that Sue was excited about being a grandmother soon. I was only half listening since I was just anxious to talk to Leah myself. I wanted to congratulate her in person. I missed my partner in crime, because she was literally my p.i.c., I mean, we spent a night in jail together. I was sad that Emmett wasn't able to be here today, but he had an important meeting today and he was trying to move up in his advertisement company.

And I guess that I chose the perfect time to see how Jake and Seth were doing because I just saw Seth lean forward and press his lips against Jake's. But Jake was frozen, and then when Seth pulled away, he his mouth moved, but I couldn't read his lips. Then Seth left Jake and began walking towards us again, when I looked past Seth I saw that Jake had dropped down to a sitting position in the sand, with his knees bent up. He was crying.

I didn't even have to think about what to do. I was running, in my 5-inch Louboutins until I found myself standing next to Jake's trembling form. I dropped down to my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked him, "Jake, honey, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened.

I had to wait a for a minute or two, but je eventually managed to compose himself. He looked up from his hands and out towards the ocean. His eyes were already read and puffy, his cheeks were stained with rivers of sadness, while his lips trembled slightly.

"H-He...he told m-me that..." He had to stop to talk in a few deep breaths, "he t-told me that h-he didn't w-want to be w-with me at all b-because...a-all we had was a b-b...bad romance that only pulled him away from his d-dream." He sobbed throughout the whole thing. I had never seen Jake this bad since...well since his mom died.

I was rubbing comforting circles on his back while he spoke. I was trying my best to comfort him in his time of need.

"Jake, c'mon honey, let's go home. I'll call and get some early tickets for a flight back to New York." I said as I stood up, bringing him up with me.

"No, you were r-really excited to see Leah...I'm fine." He tried to argue, but the slowly rolling tears contradicted him.

"So what? You are my best friend Jake. You come first...no matter what." I told him.

He seemed to take this in and finally nodded. We began walking away from the beach and back to the car that we had rented. Once Jake was inside the passenger's seat, I took one look back at the wedding set-up. But Jake was really more important to me. So I'm going home, with my best friend.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

It had been a few hours since I let Jake know how I feel.

Did I feel guilty?

Of Course.

Do I regret my decision?

Not at the moment.

Earlier, Leah had asked me if I had seen Rosalie and that's when I noticed that they were gone. I knew that I was the reason why they left. And that only made me feel worse. But now, I can focus on me. I can focus on being Seth and fulfilling my dreams...and that's how things should be. Now I can be independent.

_I can be me._

_**The End...**_

**I want your psycho, your vertigo stick**  
**want you in my rear window, baby youre sick**  
**I want your love love love love**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love love love -I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**  
**And you know that I need you**  
**(Cause Im a free bitch, baby)**  
**I want a bad, your BAD ROMANCE**

**I want your love and I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a BAD ROMANCE**

**Oh oh oh oh oooh!**

**I want your love and all your lovers revenge**  
**You and me could write a BAD ROMANCE**  
**Oh oh oh oh oooh ooooh oooh ooh oh **  
**Caught in a BAD ROMANCE**  
**Oh oh oh oh oooh ooooh oooh ooh oh**  
**Caught in a BAD ROMANCE**

**Rah Rah ah ah ah **  
**Rama Ra Ma Ma**  
**GaGa Oh La La**  
**Want your BAD ROMANCE**

**Rah Rah ah ah ah **  
**Rama Ra Ma Ma**  
**GaGa Oh La La**  
**Want your BAD ROMANCE**

**Walk, walk, fashion baby**  
**Work it, move that bitch c-razy**  
**Walk, walk, fashion baby**  
**Work it, move that bitch c-razy**  
**Walk, walk, fashion baby**  
**Work it, move that bitch c-razy**  
**Walk, walk, passion baby**  
**Work it, Im a free bitch, baby**

**I want your love and I want your revenge**  
**I want your love**  
**I dont wanna be friends**

**Jveux ton amour**  
**Et je veux ta revanche**  
**Jveux ton amour**  
**I dont wanna be friends**

**-Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright, not the ending that you were expecting right? Well that's what I wanted. I wanted to show that...there's not always a happy ending! Shit gets unpredictable! Ahahaha and I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! SO, I am putting it in a little Author's Note after this chapter! Thanks SO MUCH for reading this story! Please review and let me know what you thought of my ending! Ahahaha I really want to know what you have to say, and then if you want to know about the sequel...then read the next note. Ahahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa  
**


End file.
